


Of Stars and Enchantments

by briaeveridian



Series: Crossover AUs [1]
Category: Enchanted (2007), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Ben and Poe are together in the beginning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, I JUST realized I didn't include Luke at all haha, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Modern Setting, One True Pairing, Pining, Slow Build, but Stormpilot is endgame, but there are a few plot bits I'll be using because they fit..., enchanted crossover, i firmly believe that TROS was heinous, insecure Ben Solo, multiple POVs, optimistic Rey, where is chewie? wish I could tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briaeveridian/pseuds/briaeveridian
Summary: A lonely woman in the woods decides to take a chance and finds herself thrown into a foreign world. A forlorn man in New York City discovers his life unraveling after encountering a lost woman. They discover paths unknowingly linked and severed too soon, shedding light on generational secrets and broken families. Enchantments come in many forms, one of which is a sense of hope.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Crossover AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918036
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After some illuminating and inspiring feedback, I'm considering overhauling this story!

Morning was the time for scavenging. More precisely, that’s when Rey was hungriest and hunger had been a familiar motivation for most of her life.

On this day, the sun split through rain-dusted leaves above her head as she found quiet places to set her feet. Rey had been taught very young that to be unseen was a strength and a tool. Her movements were always a minimization of sound and presence, as if she could slip through the forest without disturbing the space around her. 

Rey was tired of the seasonal mushrooms that were the staple of her summertime diet. _Don’t complain, food is food._ She didn’t know their official name but she called them Porg-moss (because they had a funny round shape) with a mottled mess of green speckles on top of the fungus cap. 

Though their season was coming to an end, Rey was still consuming them fresh, rather than preserved. When dried, the texture grew even less palatable. However, she was never going to complain about food in any form, whether succulent or dehydrated by the late summer air. Rey was always grateful; for a meal, for a moment of quiet, for the inspiration to sing. 

Singing was a bitter-sweet pleasure, one tinged with longing and loneliness but also infused with deep joy. It was the best way to recall her childhood. Rey was only six when her parents disappeared. It happened so suddenly and Rey never understood what happened to them. Consequently, she worked hard to keep her memories fresh. Much like sustenance for her body, it took work. Memories kept her mind and heart satiated, but only just enough.

Rey knew that she couldn’t spend the entirety of her time scavenging. To cultivate and preserve what she had was vital as well. And Rey had little more than memories. There were a few physical treasures she had: a wooden porg figure her father had carved for her, a book of stories from her mother, the last clump of flowers they had picked together (long dried and brittle). These were bits she clung to, hoping that keeping them in a place of honor would bring her parents back.

It didn’t work.

One of her favorite memories to recall were the nightly stories her parents would tell of their life in a castle. Rey would listen to stories of how her parents met, the adventures they had, the people they tried to help. Rey’s favorite was about a family her parents had aided in escaping from an evil king. Her parents had loved that family and spoke of them fondly, especially their young son. They described him as a little boy with dark curls who would run and play, laugh and sing, always curious and wild. Rey had asked if she could meet the boy. But her parents had only looked at her sadly, saying the family had gone away.

After their disappearance, Rey’s loneliness would manifest like a physical weight crushing her entirely. She would hardly be able to move. On those days, she pretended a little boy with dark curls sitting beside her. She would conjure him up to play and scavenge with her. And she would sing to him. Even though she knew he wasn’t really there, his presence was a reliable comfort for many years.

As she grew older, imagining the little boy became less frequent. She longed for real human friends. Which came in unexpected forms, eventually, after years of keeping herself alife.

Rey’s small garden was a key reason for her success in this endeavor. It was bountiful throughout each season. During late summer, it boasted myriad herbs and a summer vine that offered long finger-like vegetables. A lush bush gave her juicy berries. And a dark leafy plant promised tubers to last her through the colder months. It wasn’t the most beautiful space, Rey knew, but she was proud of her ability to provide for herself. 

One of her greatest joys was plunging her fingers into the soil, gently moving the tiny insect scavengers she was quite fond of, and feeling the coolness of the realm below the sun’s reach. Her fingers relished this experience. If anyone would have observed her combing the soil, she might have been embarrassed. But the sensory pleasure of tracing, crumbling, and squishing dirt was unparalleled in Rey’s world. And it reminded her how lucky she was to live in the lush and varied forest.

After her garden check, Rey moved towards the cave she called home. There were several vines that dripped over the entrance in an attempt to conceal that it was a lived in space. As she approached, she tapped a large boulder and was welcomed by a series of squeaks and burbles from within the cave.

“Hello, BB-8!” Rey said, as she scooped the vines aside. “I was successful as far as the Porg-moss. I will spice it up with some different herbs this time. I want to try to re-create a dish mother used to make. How was your morning?” 

BB-8, a small droid that had been abandoned in the woods, was Rey’s first unexpected companion. He had come into her life only some time before. Though Rey had learned to understand BB-8, the gnawing lack of human contact still lingered. Much like her relationship with food, however, Rey looked at BB-8 with appreciation every day. She often wondered if the droid had been cast off from the palace, for who else could afford such a mechanical servant? And then to leave it in the woods… Well, Rey had never figured that out.

Rey spent most days in a kind of monotony of survival. This included waking early, walking to the stream to drink and bathe, harvesting from the land what she could, hunting when she needed more, gardening in the shade, and singing to herself amongst the lofty, whispering trees around her. If she remained focused all day, before bed she would allow herself to indulge in her memories. But sometimes the memories overtook her during the day and a song would rise from her lungs, ready to soar on the wind.

Rey marked the passing of each day by scratching a line on her cavern wall. More lines littered the rockface than she was comfortable counting. So she didn’t.

When Rey first outgrew her clothes, she knew it was time to venture into the village. Her parents had warned her about it, saying the people there wouldn’t understand why she lived in the forest. But they knew she would need items the forest couldn’t provide. They’d told her it was a half a day's trek towards the rising sun. There, she would trade meats and the rarer vegetables found in the forest, for clothes and medicines when needed. Sometimes she would even let herself trade for a sweet, tasty treat. She didn’t think her parents would scold her for that.

The second of Rey’s unexpected friends was Rose, who she met on her initial village visit. Ever since, she would always stop by Rose’s cottage where she lived with her parents and sister. Rose, who was plenty skilled in conversation (which only highlighted Rey’s awkwardness) would pry only a little bit into where Rey lived and where her parents were. Rey realized early on that Rose was a worrier. This made spending time with her a bit dangerous. But the amusement of Rose’s company outweighed the risks.

Now that they were older, the woman always bustled Rey into the small cottage where she now lived alone, telling Rey all about the recent gossip and any rumors, decrees, or actions from the palace. Rey enjoyed these encounters but had few opportunities to talk, as she was just too slow compared to Rose’s constant verbal onslaught. This was mostly alright with Rey and her gratitude for the friendship never diminished.

Each evening before sleep, Rey sang a song to the stars. It was always the same song, the one her mother had lulled her to sleep with as a child, and it soothed Rey. She could never manage to sing her father’s lower harmony and when she tried, she imagined her father laughing with such charmed glee. 

Her parents had given her all of the tools to survive on her own, including how to hunt, cook, garden, preserve, and protect oneself from predators. They had given her music to replenish her spirit. Rey knew she would carry the gift of song for all her days. But to her ears, the tune always sounded horribly small and fragile compared to the vibrant balance of her parent’s melodies. She hoped that she would find someone to sing with. Her parents had woven within into each note such love and adoration for each other as well as Rey. Remembering made Rey’s eyes fill with tears.

After talking with BB-8, Rey was finishing up in the garden and serenading the ring of trees with a boisterous tune her parents would sing while doing the chores. She let her voice soar, visualizing the song buffeted by the wind to her parents’ ears, wherever they might be. The gusts picked up just then and whipped her hair. She smiled broadly.

Suddenly, a loud tromping sound crescendoed in the woods to the west and something made a snorting sound. Rey whirled around, afraid and immediately regretting singing at such volume. 

Before her eyes was a humanoid riding atop an animal. Though she couldn’t see the humanoid’s eyes, she felt the heavy gaze. The figure jumped down from the four-legged beast, the eyes still glued to her. After her stunned momentary immobility, Rey dashed away from the clearing, away from her cave, just away from this intruder. 

When she looked back, the helmet was removed, revealing a young man. The rest of his body was covered in shiny reflective metal. The man called out with a gentle and enthusiastic voice.

“Please, my lady, wait! I heard you singing and your voice struck me as the most beautiful sound I have ever heard!” Rey was out of sight, her ability to melt into her surroundings well-tuned. She could see the man where he stood by her garden, hands held out in a gesture of peace and sincerity. His eyes searched the woods, pleading, as he continued to speak.

“Please, come back! On my honor, I mean you no harm! My name is Prince Finn and I am on a quest, searching for a way to prove my capabilities as the future King of Chandrila.” 

To her surprise, Rey was intrigued by him. She had heard stories about Prince Finn, and though she couldn’t confirm this was indeed that man, she was inextricably drawn to his earnest and open nature. Everything she had heard about him was positive, though Rose had said he was naive and perhaps a bit sheltered. Touched by the way he responded to her song, Rey considered the situation. Perhaps this was her chance to find someone to sing with, she thought tentatively. _Was it foolish to hope?_

“Sir, can you prove you are actually the prince?” Rey said, still hidden.

“I can. Here is the royal seal, stitched into my tunic, with the purple colors only used for the prince himself. And here is my sword, a treasure of the palace, passed down through generations.” He presented this evidence eagerly, though Rey was not fully convinced. Despite that, something inside her said to trust him. Deciding to believe her gut impulse (rarely had such impulses lead her astray), Rey stepped into the light to attempt a bow. Taking a deep breath, she tried to recall what Rose has always said about how to act if meeting royalty. It came back in a jumble.

“Prince Finn, um, my name is Rey. I… I have nothing to offer you but you are welcome to join me for dinner.” Finn’s face broke into a wide smile. As if remembering himself, Rey saw his attempt to stifle it.

“Lady Rey, I am honored to meet you. Your offer is generous. My only desire is to hear you sing more.” He stepped forward to take Rey’s hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. She jolted at the touch of his smooth hand. She noted, to her horror, the softness of his lips as they gently touched her hand. Unable to do anything else, Rey stared at him, their hands still connected. Eventually words returned and she removed her hand.

“Prince Finn, there is no way my voice is worthy of your attention…” she started, before Finn interrupted her.

“On the contrary, my life didn’t feel complete until I heard that song, blowing over the trees, coming from you. I remember the song from my own childhood. And your rendition brought boundless joy to my heart.” _He is really good with words._

Finn stood beaming just a foot in front of Rey. He reached for her hand again and she stepped back instinctively.

“You know the song?” Rey gasped, without realizing she failed to address the prince formally.

“Yes, some people in the court used to sing it. I don’t remember them but their voices have always stayed with me. I think this means you are part of my quest.” His words spilled like a flood down a hill, gaining momentum. Something inside Rey clicked suddenly, and she made the only impulsive decision of her life to that point.

“It would be my, uh, honor to sing for you, Prince Finn. I am… humbled… by your praise,” Rey managed to say, without losing her nerve. After several rapid gulps and wiping her sweaty palms on her pants repeatedly, she tentatively began to sing.

Finn stared transfixed as Rey sang the first round of the jaunty tune. As soon as the chorus started, Finn began to sing, too. Rey nearly gasped. Hope, a tight bud inside of her heart, began to sprout as their voices mingled. It brought a comfort and a joy to Rey that she hadn’t experienced in years.

As soon as the song ended, Prince Finn asked if Rey would accompany him back to the palace, his initial quest forgotten entirely. Rey couldn’t distinguish the layered emotions that swirled across his face. But he seemed genuine and excited.

She could barely follow the bombardment of questions and worries that jostled within her. Could Prince Finn have known her parents? Could they have sung to him? Could he have been part of the family her parents had helped escape King Palpatine? What would happen at the palace? Could she leave this place, the only way of living she had known?

The anxieties and uncertainties were palpable. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she swept those feelings aside and listened to her instincts. The prince continued to watch her expectantly. _How can he be this confident that I will choose to go with him?_

After several long moments with Rey looking at Finn, then back to the ground and around the clearing that she called home, a smile began to form on her face. 

When her hesitation finally receded, Rey said, “I shall, thank you.”

Finn swept her up into his arms and spun her around. Rey let out a startled yelp, which was followed by laughter. Finn joined her, their voices echoing against the cave. BB-8 zoomed out and beeped defensively. 

“It’s alright, BB-8. This is Prince Finn. He invited me to the castle with him. I happily agreed.” BB-8 rolled backward as it hit, beeping his concerns.

But the bud of hope had already begun to open within Rey.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that this was the start of her own quest: one to find her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> BB-8 is Rey's instead of Poe's. It made me a little sad but it needed to happen.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://myheartandsolo.tumblr.com/) where my AD/SW obsession lives aggressively.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning was the time for regretting all of his life choices. Or at least, that’s when Ben engaged in the exercise most aggressively. He had been accused of having masochistic tendencies several times over the years. Ben knew the examples were endless: from going to law school, to losing touch with his parents, to his personal relationships, it all added up to a clear pattern of brutalizing himself.

But he genuinely didn’t think he deserved anything else. And consequently, the pattern continued.

Another one of his shortcomings was his inability to effectively manage time. It just swelled against him, relentless waves crashing and overwhelming. He was a buffeted and powerless figure in the surge of time. This failure meant Ben was always rushing, which he loathed. And yet rushing was all he seemed to do these days, as if he existed purely in fast-forward, streaking through his own life and leaving no trace. The familiar voice inside his mind reminded him that leaving no trace was probably for the best. He wanted only to pass through life invisibly. _But you’ve even blundered that objective._

Being late meant attention and possible confrontation, apologizing and making up excuses, hurrying to smooth out the creases in his clothes and slicking back his hair. Oh shit, he thought when he realized his hair was still mussed from sleep. There was no time, unfortunately. He had to get downstairs for a cab or else he would be late to his first meeting with clients. 

Trying to get somewhere in a hurry in New York was a truly terrible combination. Though he clung to the philosophy of existentialism, it didn’t keep his brain from imagining that everything conspired against him when he was late.

It took less time than he had thought it would to flag a cab. As he squeezed himself into the backseat, the sense of dread Ben harbored about his job ploughed into him again. It had been a strange and impulsive decision to pursue a job as a divorce attorney. It had occurred to him that perhaps he had chosen that path to get back at his parents. They remained married but their union had deteriorated significantly over the years. He’d always thought that them getting divorced would have been better for everyone.

No matter how long it had been since telling his parents about attending law school, the voice of his father rang loud and clear in his head, almost erupting with disdain. “A _divorce attorney_ , Ben? Really? Nothing else could have brought you any iota of satisfaction in life?” His father had simply released a growling sound that could have been a chuckle, but Ben knew better. It was a sound of disappointment but not surprise.

The only reliable relationship Ben had throughout his whole life was Poe. They had known each other for as long as Ben could remember. They’d had such fun when they were children. And had wreaked havoc, of course. It made Ben smile to recall how happy he was when Ben’s parents had taken Poe in before the move.  
The boys were very young when they moved to New York City. Despite his age, Ben knew that was the shift that would change all of their relationships. His parents grew distant from him, preoccupied, when he needed them the most. It was traumatic to move away from the beautiful place he knew, to this strange city. He missed having open space and room to explore. He missed the quiet and the diversity of life. He missed the stars. Ben lost his bearings and understanding of the world. And his parents didn’t even notice. Poe did.

His parents, Han and Leia, had long sloughed off joy, love, or humor. They had become shells of their former selves. They didn’t talk much about his childhood but he knew something had happened. His earliest memories included laughter, connection, reading books, tinkering with tools, gazing at the night sky. He remembered spending a lot of time around plants, too. 

As he grew older, he tried to get his parents to open up about his childhood. They remained tight-lipped and cold, only vaguely referencing “upstate.” Ben mourned the lack of information. There was something missing or broken within him, a chasm of sadness. And without the words to understand, it was a ghostly presence of lack that made him angry. Han and Leia grew further apart from each other and the real world.

Poe was always there for him. Since he was a few years older than Ben, he had a better sense of what happened, though it was still confusing for him. Poe had more empathy for Ben’s parents. He encouraged Ben to be patient with them. But Ben was always too angry.

His parents sent him and Poe to boarding school when they were ten and thirteen, respectively. Without Poe, Ben had no idea how we would have navigated that place. He would have been lost. 

Poe was one of the most boisterous and outgoing people Ben had ever known. But despite the lack of volume control, Poe was also the kindest, most considerate person in Ben’s life. Poe saw him beyond what Ben saw himself as (a quiet, damaged boy, who got angry and scared everyone). Poe saw such goodness in him. Ben couldn’t understand why but clung to it.

As Poe made more and more friends at school, Ben’s fear of being left behind increased. Even though Ben trusted Poe and was bonded to him, his insecurities and anxieties were ever-present. It just seemed inevitable that Poe would tire of Ben and his issues.

As they grew up, Poe never showed any signs of wearying of Ben. In fact, his feelings shifted and multiplied. And Ben found himself seeking out Poe’s love, craving it, a heat exhausted plant in a rainstorm. 

During his morning routine of listing out his mistakes, Ben could never forget about his first romantic relationship. About the woman he met in college, who pulled him in like a gravity well. He lost himself in her rapidly, as if by sinking into her he would stop existing as himself.  
Almost to match the speed of his surrender to her, she fell out of love with him. Through and after that tortuous experience, Poe was there with patience, understanding, and compassion. Poe held him as he wept and writhed. Poe gave Ben a soft place to heal for however long he needed to. 

And when one of those embraces led to Ben grasping Poe’s face gruffly and kissing Poe, no one told Ben how he could be using his dearest friend. Least of all would Poe complain, as after his shock in the moment wore off he’d grasped Ben with mirrored intensity.

After all the times everyone else had told him he wasn’t enough, Poe told him he was everything.

This was the typical cycle of thoughts for Ben, tracing through his history with pensive and regretful fingers. The mental grooves proved to be so deep that he struggled to think of much else.

In the cab, Ben worked his fingers through his hair and checked his phone. A message from Poe awaited him. _“Good morning, Benjie. I know you’re probably in a hurry. Just wanted to let you know I’m thinking about you and sending all the positive vibes I can your way! You’ll knock it out of the park with these new clients!”_ Ben shifted in the cab and put his phone away. 

He loved Poe more than anyone else in his life. But he knew his love could never match the love Poe had for him. His guilt deepened at the thought. _One more failure to give someone what they wanted and needed._

Ben worked in an office that had too many floors and too many offices. As he hit the button for the elevator, he ran through his script for first-time clients. This was his least favorite part of the job, having to hear the stories, comb through the details, and keep his own feelings at bay. _Why did you choose this job? Do you enjoy suffering?_ The only answer he could find was that perhaps it was an intellectual addiction to the closest thing he could find in terms of closure for his own life.

The clients were already waiting for him. He grimaced and caught the eye of the receptionist, asking for just a moment. He swooped into his office, took a deep breath, and attempted to put on his lawyer persona. The clients came in and the next hour-and-a-half crawled by.

After the meeting, Ben forced his way through the remainder of his responsibilities, injecting the bare minimum amount of effort to complete the tasks. 

At one point he had committed himself to this job but he wasn’t sure what happened. The one thing he appreciated about being an attorney was the flexibility, which allowed him to get the hell out of there whenever he could justify the departure. By lunch time, he decided to capitalize on that privilege.  
On his way home, he texted Poe to invite him over for dinner. Partially relieved to know he would have someone to physically exist with, and partially enraged with himself, Ben exhaled heavily. When would he stop using this amazing person? When would Ben stop being selfish and let Poe find a relationship that was worth his devotion and love? Ben was unworthy, as he had been for his whole life.

Once home, Ben threw himself into bed for a nap. He loved sleeping because it was the easiest path to oblivion. And naps didn’t include nightmares like nighttime sleep (just the thought of his nightmares caused Ben to shudder). Oblivion meant no obsessive thoughts or fears circling around his battered brain. It meant a break from being himself.

Of course, waking up was inevitable. He roused himself and checked his work email. Then he began to make dinner. 

Cooking was something that brought him a sense of joy. It provided Ben small scale adventures that entailed few risks and sufficient rewards. He had learned to cook at boarding school and though Poe had taken the same classes, Poe was not as skilled at preparing food. 

Tonight he was crafting a mushroom alfredo sauce from scratch, with steamed asparagus and fresh garlic bread. Poe was a vegetarian and Ben was more than happy to accommodate. It added a new layer of challenge to the cooking experiment and it was a small way that Ben could communicate his appreciation and love for Poe. 

As the pasta readied itself in the large pot, Poe came through the front door. He smiled widely at Ben as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Ben’s heart warmed at the thought that anyone could feel happy to see him. They embraced, Poe fitting his arms neatly beneath Ben’s. Then Poe leaned up to brush his lips against Ben’s cheek. Closing his eyes, Ben tilted his head slightly into Poe’s lips, lingering for a moment. 

“Hmm, hi, Poe,” Ben said, his eyes still closed. Ben kept his arms around the shorter man, immersing himself in the intimacy. They both knew that Ben’s prefered love language was touch, while Poe’s was gift-giving. They each tried to communicate their care for the other in those ways. 

“Thank you for the text this morning. It helped,” Ben said, finally releasing Poe and getting back to cooking.

“You’re welcome. I could feel your anxiety across the city. How did it go?” Poe sat on a bar stool and leaned forward to pour himself some wine. He drank deeply from the glass. Ben had bought Poe’s favorite Merlot. “Mmm, thanks, babe,” Poe said, gesturing to the wine. Ben smiled and nodded.

“I survived. These clients are louder than you were in school,” Ben said as his smile turned into a crooked grin. “It will take some time but we’ll get through the case. How was your day?”

Poe was nodding seriously. “Being loud was my main key to success.” He took another drink of wine. “My day was alright. Only had a couple of flights.” 

While Ben had decided to become a lawyer, Poe pursued his pilot’s license. For several years Poe had been a private pilot to a wealthy family in the city. He disliked the family but loved the freedom of flying. Dealing with the rich was a compromise he was willing to make for the joy of being in the air. Ben understood the need to compromise and never pressed him on it. A secret hope that Ben harbored was that Poe would find a chance to fly that didn’t feel like it went against his principles.

As Ben bustled around the kitchen, Poe shared more about the flights that day, including giving lots of details about engine maintenance. Poe loved talking about engines and mechanics. His passion on the subject was one of Ben’s favorite things. Though also interested, Ben had never done a deep dive into how engines worked. Instead, he picked things up from Poe’s passionate rants.

“Do you want suggestions or just listening?” Ben asked as he poured the creamy sauce over the pasta. After a couple years of therapy, Ben had picked up a few relationship techniques.

“Just ranting. And thank you for asking. After trying several different things I realized it was a worn fan blade. So simple, right? It was so straightforward I rejected it as a solution.” Poe sighed. “I think I just wanted something new to happen, something challenging and unexpected.”

“That is a dangerous wish if your job entails flying rich people around in the sky,” Ben countered. “I do hear you, though. I feel the same about my job.”

Ben brought the laden plates to the counter. This apartment wasn’t big enough to have a dining room table and they often ate side by side in the kitchen or sitting on the floor around the coffee table.

Over dinner, Poe was enthusiastically walking Ben through the plot of a new show that Ben hadn’t even heard of. Ben nodded at times, trying to keep up, but eventually he withdrew inward. Poe noticed, as he always did, and stopped talking. He leaned over placing his chin on Ben’s shoulder then entwined their hands.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked, his brow crumpled like paper.

Ben didn’t respond for a moment. He could not bring himself to voice the truth: that everything felt wrong. How could he tell his partner that each piece of his life seemed out of place? That nothing stoked joy in him? He refused to be honest because it would only hurt Poe, the one reliable thing Ben had. He knew to possess Poe’s heart was a privilege. And probably torture for them both.

“Tired. I didn’t prepare enough for this morning. I thought about my parents again today, for some random reason. All the things,” Ben exhaled shakily at his half-truths. Poe laced his right hand through Ben’s hair, gently turning Ben’s face.

Poe nodded sympathetically. “Your parents love you. Even though they could never tell you. I’m sure they miss you.” Poe’s voice was quiet but firm. His eyes said too much and Ben couldn’t bear the message. He slid off his chair to crash into Poe’s arms, grasping Poe desperately. Ben’s hands spanned the breadth of Poe’s back. 

It was an ugly duality that haunted Ben.

_How can this man love me this much? How can I hate myself so completely?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope nobody is mad at me. Poe and Ben are my favorite crackship and it just fit the story so perfectly to have their relationship evolve beyond friendship. But it's not endgame, obviously, so just bear with me :)


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Finn and Rey arrived at the castle in the early evening. The dusk-cast sky glimmered with a hint of stars while the last bit of sun dappled across voluminous clouds. Rey never grew tired of gazing at that ever changing dome of light and dark.

They had sung for most of the journey, exploring how their voices harmonized, how their perspectives mingled. It was pleasant, like slipping into the cool river after an arduous day scavenging. Rey had finally grown more comfortable, letting her guard lower gradually. She looked at him often and laughed more than she had in years.

Finn was an open and charming person. She had never met anyone like him before. His naivete struck her as both dangerous and sweet. Already she had an impulse to protect him from the world’s jagged edges. His advanced social skills, though formal, were a comfort to Rey and she relied on him to manage their conversations.

With the castle in view, Finn stopped and turned to Rey.

“Rey, I am more comfortable with you than anyone else in my life. I never want to stop singing with you. You are beautiful, strong, clearly skilled in survival in ways I probably am not. I believe finding you was my quest and that we make a wonderful match.” He took a deep breath. “Rey, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Rey balked for a moment, surprised by how soon this possibility was suggested. She blinked violently, as if it would clear her racing thoughts. Finn’s face faltered at her hesitation and he moved to reassure her. Holding up her hands, Rey took a deep breath.

_Trust that this is what you’ve been waiting for._

“I too think we make a great team.” Focusing on Finn, Rey managed a smile. The thought of singing alone after singing with Finn triggered unwanted feelings. “Alright, I accept.”

As they quietly walked toward the castle (they had long since stopped riding what Rey had learned was an orbak), it was clear the guards were surprised to see the prince returning already and with another person. They recovered quickly enough that Finn didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were glued to Rey.

“Welcome home, Rey,” Finn said with a smile that enveloped his face. He held out his hand. She half-smiled, feeling a bit bewildered by the scale of this place. A tiny voice in her head murmured a warning, a snippet of story her parents told her reverberating after many years dormant. After a moment’s pause, she held onto that concern as she took Finn’s hand.

The castle was ancient. It had turrets that speared the sky and massive buttresses for support. The rocks, grayed by age, were grown over by a green vine that snaked its way vertically. Rey could tell it had more rooms that the royal family needed and thought about her small cave in the woods. 

Already she missed BB-8. She wished the little droid had been comfortable accompanying her. The palace clearly held bad memories for him. 

After talking about it with BB-8, they agreed he could live with Rose in the village. Part of Rey was sad she wouldn’t be present to see the look of surprise and excitement on Rose’s face when BB-8 arrived. The friendly droid would be quite the companion for Rose, who Rey knew was deeply intrigued by mechanics. Nonetheless, it gave her comfort knowing they would have each other.

When they walked through the grand doors, Rey’s anxiety increased. Her hands began to shake. She wished Finn hadn’t released his grasp. As if sensing her unease, Finn looked at her reassuringly and called for the king.

An old man approached them in the castle foyer. His dark robes swirled like vapors around his pale form. Rey had to fight her instinct to recoil and flee. It wasn’t just that he was the oldest person Rey had ever seen (not many people had the privilege of growing old in the village). His energy was withered, as well. He radiated menace so viscerally it threatened to lash out at her.

“Greetings upon your return, Prince Finn. I hadn’t expected you to see you back here this swiftly from your quest. Who is your companion?” The king turned to Rey and she finally managed to bow. 

“My king, this is Lady Rey. I encountered her in the forest. I heard her singing and was drawn to her. She has agreed to be my wife.” Finn was beaming as he spoke, the words spilling forth. Rey noticed that Palpatine’s face remained neutral, though his energy flared almost imperceptibly. The king appraised her. It took all her willpower not to shrink under his gaze.

“Rey, as a guest of Prince Finn, you are welcome in my kingdom.” Successfully stifling her shiver, Rey nodded appreciatively and bowed again. 

“Thank you, uh, my lord,” Rey mumbleed. She had faced predators in the woods for all her life. The amount of fear this man triggered in her was baffling.

“I imagine you both would like to recover from your journey. We can gather for dinner soon. I will be sure to have an additional plate set at the table.” Palpatine didn’t wait for a response. He simply swept back through the foyer, letting his feet echo between the walls.

“You will get used to him,” Finn said, his voice a mixture of tones and meanings Rey couldn’t identify. “Let me introduce you to Connix!”  
Rey startled at his enthusiasm and thought, _Will I ever get used to your energy level?_ But she smiled and followed him deeper into the castle.

* * *

Palpatine had seen them approaching at a distance. He’d stood in his quarters, idly sparking lightning between his fingers. This was not what he intended when he sent Finn off on a quest. Palpatine had planned for the ignorant young man to stumble into danger and quickly find his end. Whether that was bandits looking to easily acquire some royal wealth, underestimating the perils of providing for himself outside the castle, or a wild beast sighting its prey, Palpatine did not care. He simply wanted the young man gone.

As he paced his quarters, Palpatine failed to shake the ominous feeling that settled over him. Rey was strikingly familiar and he couldn’t ascertain why. Finn was clearly taken with the girl, which only added additional challenge. 

Palpatine knew whatever role she would have in Finn’s life would not bode well for himself. She was powerful, that at least Palpatine understood, and that power was a dangerous enigma. 

The most obvious solution was the removal of Rey and Finn from the kingdom, and quickly, before Finn introduced the girl as his betrothed to the people of Naboo. Communicating to his subjects that Finn had fallen in love and run off with a girl from the woods might prove satisfying enough, as everyone was used to (and even charmed by) Finn’s naivete. Palpatine scoffed.

Finn was not his kin. Palpatine had considered taking a wife to establish an heir, something his subjects expected. But that was just inviting unnecessary threats to his power. He also toyed with the idea of creating offspring through dark magic. That would allow him the ability to conceive offspring solely from his own strengths. However, Palpatine acknowledged that his subjects would be horrified by that action if they knew and would reject such an inhuman entity. It would probably ignite the fuse he had worked to quell for decades. 

The people of Naboo loathed their king but Palpatine kept them just comfortable and fed enough to guard against outright rebellion.

The perfect opportunity had fallen into Palpatine’s lap soon after those initial ruminations. During that time, Palpatine had kept a small group of advisors. It was mostly for show. The advisors communicated to the people that Palpatine was open to discussion, the wisdom of others, and alternate perspectives. Over time, these advisors became more of a nuisance than benefit to his rule. The people had become attached to the advisors, for they were more accessible and friendlier with the subjects than Palpatine had ever been.

Jaul was one of Palpatine’s most favored advisors. His wife Lynra had recently had a baby. The people of Naboo were particularly fond of Jaul and his family, everyone rejoicing at the arrival of their baby. 

But Jaul had started pushing back against Palpatine, his concerns and disagreements becoming louder. Out of necessity for Palpatine’s rule, Jaul’s service came to a violent end and Lynra’s came soon after. It was difficult to convince his subjects that these beloved people died by accident but Palpatine succeeded.

The child, named Finn by Jaul and Lynra, held such potential. And after the death of the parents, Palpatine’s subjects loved the little child even more. 

At first, Palpatine had hoped he could mold Finn into a proper dark-magic yielding heir. Despite all of his efforts and to his immense disappointment, Finn remained an irritatingly uncorrupted and light-filled person. Palpatine grimaced at the thought. _What a waste._

Now that his plan was hatched, Palpatine’s form became shrouded in thick tendrils of purple smoke. The air thickened and a new figure began to appear within the swirling fog.

* * *

Uneasiness crept over Rey as she used the palace washroom. It was a huge space with one large window overlooking an orchard. The stonework was cold and echoed loudly. An intricate bowl sat before her full of warm water. A delicate bar of soap sat on an ornate dish. 

The degree to which her life had changed in the last day overwhelmed her. Rey missed the familiarity of the river.

Connix hovered nearby, silently offering to assist. Rey stood awkwardly, unsure how to politely decline. Connix began to undress Rey, who promptly bristled. “I can wash myself, thank you,” Rey said and tried to smile at the young woman.

The girl nodded her understanding. She left the washroom and busied herself around the cavernous bedroom, working on various things. As Rey finally began to clean herself, Connix walked over to present a voluminous dress and shoes. Rey stared, slightly horrified. 

“Is that what I’m supposed to wear? How can there be this much fabric? How can I move around in that?” Rey felt foolish just looking at the gown.

“To have dinner with the King, one must be properly dressed, Lady Rey,” Connix responded kindly. “This is a dress unworn for many years. It’s said it was once worn by the Princess herself.” Connix kept her eyes lowered as she spoke.

Rey peered at the layers of fabric suspiciously. It looked like it would entail a high degree of discomfort to wear it. She already was completely out of place here, how could she pretend to be a princess?

“Uh, please don’t call me _Lady Rey_. And I’d really rather wear something simpler. If that would be possible.” Rey splashed clean water on her face and took her hair down. She began to brush it hurriedly but found it more tangled than she’d anticipated. Connix was immediately at her side gently taking the brush from her hands.

“The king insists on propriety. All ladies must wear the appropriate attire.” Connix worked quickly through Rey’s hair. Rey stopped resisting. A sense of conviction flowed through her as she stood there. 

Connix clearly had more experience with hygiene, fashion, and court-life. If Rey was going to make a life with Finn, she would have to learn how to fit into this world. 

She realized that she would be losing autonomy, independence, and the uncomplicated life she was accustomed to. It was a loss she would have to process. But perhaps over time she could carve out a space for herself. Finn seemed generous and kind. The glimmer of hope within her chest grew.

Connix noticed how Rey relaxed and smiled slightly. She began dusting powder onto Rey’s cheeks. Glancing at Connix, Rey decided that this young woman could be a friend, an ally, to help with the transition to this disorienting new world. Rey calmed further at the thought. Though she lacked the confidence, Rey had multitudes of determination once she set her mind to something.

Some thirty minutes later, Rey was cleaner than she’d been in her whole life. Her hair was layered atop her head in neat, cascading buns. The lilac dress spread down her arms in lacy vines. The same embroidery adorned the bodice while the billowing skirt swayed as she walked. The shoes, at least, were not high. Her face boasted only a slight smudging of powder, after Connix was talked down. 

Rey couldn’t imagine looking more absurd. _But perhaps this was what Finn wanted?_

Connix gave her directions to the dining room. But Rey still managed to get lost. Between the arching hallways and ornately decorated doors, Rey had no idea where to go. 

She rubbed her anxious hands across the skirts, trying to remove the layer of sweat that gathered there. What was she doing here? She was clearly out of her element. Her element was foliage-rich and quiet, a space she had carved from soil and rock. 

Rey had instructed Connix to rest, to go have dinner, anything she wanted to do. Having a servant distressed Rey and she would find as many opportunities to dismiss Connix as possible. But there was a feeling of regret that Connix wasn’t there to lead Rey to dinner.

_I’ve navigated the forest for my whole life. Why can’t I find my way through this blasted castle?_

At that moment, a strange voice trickled down the newest hallway Rey found herself in. Without any other leads, she tracked it to its origin without difficulty. 

Rounding the corner, Rey found herself stepping into a highly manicured garden. The barest sliver of a moon already hung low near the horizon. Bountiful stars speckled the dark sky, each glimmering a warning.

A well stood to her left. Rey recognized it by the one in the village she visited on occasion. Standing near it was a figure, dressed in what looked like rags. She decided to project her voice, in case this person had trouble hearing.

“Hello, I’m sorry to intrude. Do you know how to get to the dining room?” Rey stood several steps toward the figure, then paused. The figure turned, partially, and gave a half-shadowed smile.

“My lady, you do not intrude. Your company is a most welcome honor.” The figure turned fully towards Rey and she almost gasped. This was a very old, malnourished person. But they were welcoming enough and Rey had already committed herself to trusting people more. She came closer.

“I just arrived at the castle today and do not know how to find my way. If you are familiar with this place, I would greatly appreciate any guidance you could provide.” Rey stood by the figure, close to the well without letting her skirts rub against the dirty rocks.

“Of course, I can guide you there. First, my lady, why do you look worried? Come, let me ease your fears by telling you of your bright future.” The figure extended both wrinkled hands to Rey, inviting her to take the gnarled fingers. Rey hesitated.

“How can you tell my future is bright?”

“I have magic sight.” At that moment, the figure’s eyes shone purplish-blue in the shadow of the hood. 

Rey associated the power of magic with her parents. They had passed their abilities on to her, which she had used to keep herself hidden and safe in the forest. Though Rey’s stomach clenched with unease, she considered that the magic sight this person had could be a sign. That this person could help her understand her future. And maybe even could provide the confidence Rey needed to start this new life.

“Alright, thank you. My parents had magic too. As do I.” The figure startled for a moment, then recovered from the unexpected information.

“What a gift it is. A rare thing indeed.” The figure took Rey’s hands and tugged her gently forward.

“Here, I see a life overflowing with joy. Ah!” The figure gasped and brought their clasped hands together, causing Rey to stumble backwards. “You are a lucky girl.” The figure once again brought Rey’s hands up, knocking her off balance. “I see you on a whole new journey, one of great unknowns…” 

At that moment, the figure released Rey’s hands and sent her flying backward with a shocking amount of force. Twilight colored lightning sparkled around her. 

Her body bent painfully over the rock of the well and she began to tumble down. She shrieked as the figure loomed over the well, blotting out the stars. The last thing Rey heard was the icy cackle crashing down the well as she fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep usually evaded Ben. Despite all of his attempts to create a sleep-conducive environment (black out curtains, noise machine, cooling sheets, AC turned lower at night, etc.) he still always tossed and turned. 

At night, his brain became a restless creature, ceaselessly weaving and unweaving the day, the month, the years. Each decision he’d made or indecision he’d been trapped by. All of the expectations he’d failed to exceed, let alone even meet. All of the crushing loneliness he felt, even with the commitment and support of Poe. 

The expressions on his parents' faces when they dropped him off at boarding school were engraved in his mind like the blaring red of sunlight through closed eyelids. _We don’t know what else to do with you_ , their looks read to Ben. 

Tonight, instead of stewing in his perpetual melancholy, he decided to take a walk. That would at least give him a diversion and get his legs moving. He put on his joggers and sneakers, pulled on a hoodie, and left his apartment.

The city at night wasn’t exactly more calm or peaceful. But Ben appreciated how the dark sky hung low over the urban landscape, despite the unyielding attempts of the city lights to push it back. He relished that the streets possessed fewer people. He could walk at his own pace and try to quiet his thoughts by fixating on the atmospheric glow of blistering white lights.

Ben put his hands in his pockets as he took a right at the corner of his building. His eyes were downcast when he suddenly heard a loud rustle of fabric. Jerking his head up, Ben noticed a sight not unusual for New York City; a woman in a giant fancy costume, struggling to walk. 

_Maybe she just finished a show and had too much to drink?_ This woman was clearly disoriented and confused, however, which made Ben feel more concerned for her safety. 

Her dress was excessive to say the least, like some kind of princess gown. The woman didn’t look comfortable or used to it, either. She held her skirts in her hands in an attempt to stumble less. Even from across the street, Ben could see that her hair was disheveled and she was only wearing one shoe. 

He tried not to stare at her but his sense of concern was distinct.

The woman was walking in the opposite direction of Ben and her struggle seemed to only be increasing. Ben stopped walking and debated whether or not he should go to her. _How creepy would it be to see a man cross the street at night to come towards you?_ He blinked several times as she tripped in the dress.

Ben realized he would not forgive himself if he didn’t try to assist her in some way. So he crossed the street and called out to her in the gentlest voice he could manage.

“Are you alright? Do you need help?” His voice shook a little bit (to his embarrassment) and he kept a few paces away, fully lit by the streetlights.

“Oh, um, actually… Yes, I could use some help… I can’t even walk in this blasted dress. No one has shown me any kindness here.” Her voice also vibrated, communicating a level of emotion Ben could relate to. 

He maintained his distance as she began to walk forward. The expression on her face was that specific mixture of distress, helplessness, and fear. As she walked, she threw the skirts out of the way in a vicious manner. By the time she came closer, he noticed that her face had turned almost bashful.

“Yeah, New Yorkers aren’t known for their kindness. Do you have a phone? Is there someone I can call for you?” Her dark eyes simply stared at him, lacking understanding. He kept himself in the light, with both of his hands at his sides. It was of vital importance to Ben that he appear as non-threatening as possible to this stranger. 

“I don’t know what you mean by any of that. The last thing I remember was falling down the well in the castle courtyard. I was trying to find Prince Finn for dinner and I was lost… He will be so worried. And the King will be disappointed by my behavior…” She was rambling nervously and her body shook. 

With a last few steps into the light she was beside him, the dress she wore sparkling rhythmically. Suddenly, her energy shifted. She looked up at him defiantly. He worked his jaw for a moment, simply staring, wondering what was happening in her mind.

Her face, though agitated, had a grace and strength to it that Ben was struck by. The dress was entirely unnecessary, for she alone was a dazzling sight. The streetlight caught the green in her eyes and Ben had to tear his gaze away. He cleared his throat.

“Um, okay, let’s get you to a hotel so you can rest…” He began to pull out his phone and the woman grabbed his arm. His body froze while his skin under her grasp burned. _Don’t panic, just don’t panic._

Once again he found himself staring at her with an intensity that she might find uncomfortable. He averted his eyes, though it almost pained him to do so. “I was just going to grab my phone-”

“You said that word again.” She dropped his arm, apparently deciding it wasn’t a threatening action. “And what is a hotel? I can sleep in the woods, that’s what I’m most used to doing, actually.” Rey wrapped her arms across her chest. It was a chilly night. Ben’s brow furrowed.

“There is no way I’m going to let you sleep in the woods. I don’t even know where the woods are… Do you mean Central Park? I know there’s a hotel right around here that I can take you to until you figure out who to contact.” He reached for his phone again. She watched him warily. _At least she has some degree of survival instinct_ , Ben thought with relief.

He turned his gaze to his phone. “I can lead you to a nice hotel, really, it’s no problem. I’ll pay for the night and you can rest.” He glanced up and saw her wide eyes trained on his lit screen. Then she grabbed his free hand. He startled.

“No, please don’t leave me. I’m used to being on my own. I have been for most of my life. But this place…” Her eyes become watery, like tide-filled marbles. 

Ben couldn’t believe she could trust him enough to ask that. But he felt such a pull to her that he decided immediately that he would not refuse her request. 

He didn’t pull his hand away from her. After a few seconds, she withdrew, her eyes still pleading. 

“That’s not a regular request of a stranger. But if you’re sure you feel safe doing that... I live a couple of blocks away.” She nodded feverishly and he could tell she was close to the edge of a breakdown. 

_This is weird. I shouldn’t be doing this. And yet it continues to happen right before my eyes._

Ben walked her the rest of the way to his apartment building and into the elevator, which also seemed to bewilder her. He offered to carry some of her skirts but she declined him forcefully. When he unlocked the door to his apartment, she almost fell through the door.

“The bathroom is through that door. I can find some… other clothes for you. I will sleep on the couch.” 

He felt more nervous and uncomfortable than he had in years. _What would Poe say about this situation? How could I bring someone I don’t know into my home?_ Ben walked to his room and gathered a clean t-shirt and some draw-string pants. 

When he returned he found her sitting on the floor of the living room. Her face was in her hands. She was clearly devastated and Ben didn’t know what to do next. 

“Can I make you some tea?” he asked, at a loss for any other words. She peered up at him and nodded, a small smile of gratitude gracing her face. She was beautiful, Ben once again noted. 

While in the kitchen he heard her tearfully rustling around. There were muffled curses as well. 

As the water began to simmer, Ben walked back to the living room. He found her near the couch, with both arms scrabbling at her back. He realized with horror that she couldn’t get herself out of the dress. He came to an abrupt halt as she struggled with the laces. She didn’t seem to be self-conscious or concerned with modesty. She was just desperate to get out of her costume.

“Will you… would you help with this? I just can’t reach. I’ve never worn anything like this. It’s humiliating, truly. I outright refused but Connix insisted and talked about what Finn would most love to see and how to impress the king…” Her rambling was rapid and made her breathless. Ben cleared his throat as his ears flamed red.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll just loosen this bit then I’ll go check the tea to give you some privacy.” 

His fingers suddenly felt four times larger than they usually were. He took a deep breath as quietly as he could to steady himself, then worked to loosen the laces. 

It was indeed an illogical item of clothing, one that demanded patience and skill. He decided to focus on the minutiae of the task, instead of the warm body of the woman in front of him. After several quiet moments where neither of them breathed much, he succeeded in giving her sufficient space to wiggle out of the dress. 

“Hopefully that’s enough…” he mumbled as he whipped around and walked to the kitchen, his paces long and hurried. He heard her yelp a sound of thanks as he turned the stove off. He gave her several minutes alone in the living room to put on the clothes he supplied. 

His brain felt like a beehive that had been jabbed by a hungry bear. His thoughts buzzed aggressively around each other, as if the very presence of this person disrupted his entire existence. 

The woman was clearly young, lost, confused, and emotional. There must have been some kind of traumatic experience to cause her to lose all connection with the world she inhabited. She talked strangely about princes and kings. He believed that she genuinely didn’t understand what phones were. 

He ran his fingers through his already mussed hair, once, twice, three times. He pressed his knuckles to his mouth and chewed on his tongue. He had no idea what to do about this situation. _Text Poe. Maybe he has an idea._ Plus, he felt compelled to be up front and honest about the unusual situation.

Ben brought two mugs into the living room. The woman was sitting on the couch in his shirt and pants. The dress was crumpled on the other side of the room, as if she had flung it. The lone shoe lay near the coffee table. He wondered briefly if she needed to wash her feet.

“All I have is sleepy-time tea. I have trouble sleeping and this sometimes helps…” He glanced at her and she met his eyes with such warmth he almost noticeably gulped. He forced himself to focus on placing the tea down on the coffee table.

“Thank you. For everything. I hate that I am inconveniencing you,” she started, gesturing around herself. His hands were up so quickly he imagined it looked comical.

“No, please, really, it’s no inconvenience at all. I’m just glad you’re safe. It’s really a bad idea to walk around at night.” He realized that was a silly thing to say as she was obviously lost.

Her demeanor shifted again.

“I can handle myself.” Bristling for a moment, she then continued. “Well, usually. I didn’t choose to be in the position I was in and I will be sure to figure out a way home as soon as I can.” She sounded defensive and he could tell her walls were going up again. _She is like a roller-coaster, an exhausting and unpredictable roller-coaster._

Despite that, he liked the way her forehead was a bit pinched and her lips were pulled tight, her determination apparent. The awareness flooded him with guilt. Focusing on something other than the person in front of him, he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. A thought occurred to him.

“What is your name?”

Her shoulders relaxed a bit again.

“It’s Rey. And yours?”

“Ben. I’m sorry that I offended you. I’ll go change the bedsheets for you. You should drink some tea. I always find it calming.” 

As a gesture to reestablish trust, Ben gulped some of his own tea without realizing how hot it still was. He gasped loudly. To his surprise, Rey stifled a laugh. 

All at once his heart felt like it was being squeezed into a space much too small. He glanced away swiftly. 

“It’s still too hot, sorry.” His right fingers sped through his hair again, trying to find sanctuary from their constant trembling. “Uh, I’ll be back.”

He changed his bedsheets quickly, trying not to think about her body resting between them soon. _She’s already in your clothes, for heaven’s sake_. What had he gotten himself into?

Ripping off the old sheets (actually, he’d just changed them a day ago), he grabbed a clean silk set from the bureau. Once again his fingers were inefficient, catching on edges and fumbling the folds. He wasn’t sure how many pillows she needed so he changed every single pillow he had. It was partially an effort to make sure she was comfortable. And partially his attempt to collect himself before going out again. The way her face lit up when she almost laughed kept flaring in his mind.

When he came back to the living room she was already asleep on the couch. _Fuck, I just wasted so much time prepping the pillows_. What had he hoped would happen? They’d stay up late and talk? 

She was curled on her side, trying to take up as little room as possible. Her hair was down and it coiled around her head. It was a surprisingly serene face he gazed at. 

Ben was impressed when he noticed she had gulped all of her tea. He also noticed how dirty her feet were. He would find a way to politely encourage her to bathe in the morning. 

_In the morning…_ Ben’s breath hitched. 

He draped a warm blanket over her. She wasn’t sleeping on a pillow but if she was serious about being used to “the woods” then she probably wouldn’t mind. 

To his indescribable horror, he felt a pang of disappointment that this bizarre woman wouldn’t be sleeping in his bed. As he grabbed his own tea and headed that way, the warmth of her body still seemed to radiate into him.

He checked his phone. Poe hadn’t responded. _Can’t blame him. It’s already 2am._

As he crawled into his bed, feeling the weight of sleep descending, something peculiar was forming inside of himself. He had a sleepy impulse to label it hope.


	5. Chapter 5

The moments following Rey’s exit down the well did not go as Palpatine planned. Finn appeared quickly, as if summoned by the girl’s distress. Though a fool, Finn had impressive instincts that he always followed. It irritated Palpatine endlessly.

The king remained in his disguise as the young man approached, with sword unsheathed.

“Where is Lady Rey?” Finn demanded, with more intensity that Palpatine had ever seen him display.

“Ah, the young woman?” Palpatine croaked. “I saw her briefly. She disappeared just a moment ago…” 

Before Palpatine could finish, Finn had brought his sword up threateningly. If Finn knew his sword was now pointed at the king, Finn would cower immediately, Palpatine knew. As they stood, however, Palpatine was impressed. _If only he’d shown this ferocity sooner._

With a swipe of his wrist, Finn flew backwards into the well. The sword remained hovering in the air. It would be a shame to lose a royal weapon of that quality. As the young man’s voice echoed against the stones, Palpatine wondered idly if he would miss Finn. But the thought faded quickly.  


* * *

Rey awoke to a light on her face and cold feet. Her eyes slowly opened to take in her surroundings. She felt surprisingly rested. The next feeling that washed over her was bewilderment. 

She was stretched out on a long grey cushioned thing, like a narrow bed. A blanket was half covering her, half dripping to the floor. 

Her eyes searched the room. When she spotted the purple dress, the memory of the previous night slammed into her forcefully. She stood and ventured to what had been pointed out as “the bathroom” by Ben. Ben, the man who had saved her last night. Who showed her generosity and consideration when every other person (and there had been more people than Rey had ever seen before) had avoided her.

She did her best in the bathroom, deducing how to use most of it. As she washed up, she thought of Finn and was gripped by anxiety. Was he worried? Was he relieved? How could she get back to him? This place was emptier and more alienating than the castle. At least the castle had Finn.

But when she thought of Ben, a tiny blossom of warmth grew in her chest. She thought distantly that maybe that’s the kind of feeling her parents had for each other. 

_Maybe one day I can feel that for Finn._

Rey came out of the bathroom to find Ben. Some quiet noises were drifting from a room down the hall. She began tip-toeing that way when a large form erupted from behind the door.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t scare you,” Ben said, immediately backing up again, shoving his hands into his pants. They were dark and his shirt had buttons down the front. Across his wide body clung a dark jacket. It seemed like he had attempted (and failed) to tame his hair, which Rey was surprisingly charmed by. His dark eyes looked at her and away in equal measure. A shadow of hair graced the lower half of his face.

“Good morning. I was looking for you. To thank you for helping me.” Rey could feel her cheeks warming as she gazed at him. He averted his eyes to mumble some kind of response she couldn’t catch. She remembered with a jolt she was wearing his clothes.

“And thank you for the clothes. There is nothing else for me to put on…”

“No problem, really. Actually, my partner Poe said he would bring something for you. He should be here soon.” Rey decided not to inquire yet about who this Poe was and what a partner was. Ben pressed his body against the wall to get past her. Rey wondered if he was trying to avoid all physical contact. Her smile dimmed.

He seemed more distant than he had last night. The awkwardness of the situation was understandable but she had hoped they could establish a feeling of familiarity together. The thought of it gave her a yearning that could not be put into words.

Ben disappeared into the kitchen. She followed after him, curious about the prospect of food.

“I hope you slept well. You had fallen asleep on the couch and I didn’t feel it was appropriate to move you.” He was bustling around the space, moving his massive body with a trained physicality that made her think he was used to making himself as small as possible. 

The impulse to be close to him overcame her with an unexpected ferocity and she glided across the space to stand beside him.  
“I slept quite well, though the cushions were far too soft. I’m used to the cave in the woods, remember?” She quirked a half smile at him as she rested her back against the cabinets to his right. He swiveled towards her, surprised by her nearness. His eyes were dark but soft, carrying a sadness she intimately recognized. They traveled around her face and she was bathed in an affinity that made her insides squirm. 

“I do remember your saying that,” Ben said quietly. His head shook slightly, as if she mystified him. He opened his mouth but she stepped forward until only a couple of inches separated them. Rey could not fathom where this astonishing and unusual confidence came from but she relished how it made her feel.

“Do you have anything to eat?” The words stilled in the air between them as neither fully breathed. Ben’s eyes rested upon hers and a shudder ran down her back. Rey could not explain what was going on and yet it thrilled her. Ben took a step back and opened a door in the kitchen. He cleared his throat somewhat aggressively.

“Uh, yes, I have some fruit and yogurt. Some eggs. I already started making coffee. Do you have any preferences?” He kept his face buried in the door that spewed light and coldness.

“That all sounds perfect. I am not picky with food, really. I am grateful for whatever you have. I don’t know what coffee is, though I’d happily try it.” 

She picked up a bowl from the countertop and held it in her hands, looking at the details in wonder. It was unlike any bowl she’d ever seen.

“You don’t know what coffee is?” Ben spun around, incredulity knitted into his brows. But his mouth was starting to curve upwards. Rey decided making this shy colossus of a man smile was her goal for the morning.

“Does it taste sweet? Not many things taste sweet where I live.” She smiled widely and let her eyes drift away, thinking of how much she had always looked forward to the warmer season when the sweet clover sprouted. 

When she refocused, Ben’s eyes were wide like moons and his notably lush lips were parted slightly. _Wait, did I just describe his lips as lush?_

Something wholly ludicrous was happening. She could keep going or stop it. The second option made her feel indescribably sad. She moved towards him again, circling just barely around to peek into the cold cabinet. He didn’t move, letting her weave around him. 

“I can add sugar, to make it sweet,” Ben said quietly, his voice sounding from just behind her head. His breath was a noticeable sensation against the skin of her neck. She shivered and leaned into him. 

Just a day ago, before even meeting Finn, she would have been shocked by her behavior. And yet here she was. There was something about this person she could not comprehend. It was a sense of safety, of being seen in a way she never had been after losing her parents.

The heat between their bodies had increased. Her over-large shirt brushed against his shirt and she sensed his head turn down, as if he had to see what was happening to understand. 

Some kind of fire was burning along her limbs. Rey was overcome with a fierce boldness, and maybe a little bit of recklessness, like when she would spot one of her favorite rare foraging plants growing on a dangerous cliffside. With a stark realization, she decided she wanted something very specific.

Rey turned around quickly then and looked up at him. A deep blush bloomed on his cheeks and his eyes were restlessly searching her face. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered, as if her voice would smother the moment. “Thank you for finding me. I don’t know what I would have done if you had not been there…” 

She glanced down at his hands. They were large and looked soft, so unlike her own. As soon as she reached for them, a spark ignited, running up through Rey’s fingers into her arms. They both jumped back, startled. They stared for a moment without words.

“Rey...” Ben choked out, then stepped back forcefully. He cleared his throat again and rustled his hair. Rey wondered how many times a day he did that as her body grew colder. “It’s fine, really. Uh, I’ll pour that coffee now.” 

To Rey’s disappointment, he focused his attention elsewhere. Perhaps she had been too brazen. Perhaps he didn’t feel the pull she did. She closed the door to the cold cabinet and stood awkwardly. At that moment, the front door banged open and a voice called out.

“Good morning, it’s Poe! I brought some supplies.” A man shorter than Ben walked into the kitchen, with dark somewhat curly hair. He had a polite smile on his face as he placed the bag on the countertop.

“Some women’s shirts and jeans. Ben estimated you’d be a medium. Socks and a pair of tennis shoes. I hope they fit. I’m Poe,” he said kindly, as he put his hand out in front of Rey. 

After a moment, she realized he was waiting for her to react. So she took his hand into hers. If Poe perceived her awkwardness, he didn’t show it. 

He kissed Ben and briefly held him tightly around the midsection. Ben inclined his head in Poe’s direction and said something quietly to him. Rey’s eyes darted away from their moment of closeness. She realized she now knew exactly what “partner” meant in this world. 

“My name is Rey. Thank you for the clothes. I’ll, uh, go change now…” She snatched the bag and nearly ran to the bathroom. She sat down on the floor, breathing heavily, embarrassment washing over her. Even if Ben didn’t have a person he loved, Rey had Finn now, and should act accordingly. 

She jutted her chin out. Rey’s pull to this man was inexplicable. Moreover, he obviously didn't reciprocate this strange attraction. And she wouldn’t shove herself into his relationship, not when she respected the bounds of companionship deeply. 

Though it caused a spasm of pain in her heart, she was resolved. Her eyes swam when she looked up from the floor and noticed the curtain in the other half of the bathroom. Remembering Ben referencing some kind of “shower” it occurred to her that that’s exactly what she needed. 

It took several minutes to figure out how to make it work. But when she realized it was just a larger version of the place where she washed her hands, it made more sense.

She gingerly took Ben’s clothes off. There was an odd feeling of loss to lay them on the countertop. They still smelled comforting, relaxing. Rey hastily shook her head to dispel those unhelpful thoughts.

The shower was a delightful experience. It wasn’t clear if she could ever readjust to bathing in a cold river again. But then it hit her. If she found her way back to Finn, she wouldn’t have to. Heated water was normal for the royal family, of course.

Putting her undergarments back on, she eyed the new clothes that Poe brought her. They fit well enough. Rey ran her fingers through the wet strands of hair, attempting to untangle it and smooth it out. Looking in the mirror was quite off-putting. The woman she saw looking back at her was plain and tired, but clean. She had to be satisfied with that.

Leaving the shockingly steamy bathroom, Rey made her way back into the living room. Ben and Poe looked deep in conversation. Poe’s forehead was wrinkled in either confusion or frustration, maybe a mixture of the two. Ben was leaning back and covering his face. They both quickly sat up when she approached.

“Coffee, with sugar,” Ben said, offering Rey a mug. She took a sip and to her embarrassment, a hum of pleasure escaped her lips. _This might be the most delicious beverage I’ve ever had._ Without hesitation she drank more deeply. Glancing over at Ben, she noticed that his mouth twitched into a small smile.

“Well, I have to get to work. Rey, it was great meeting you. Please let me know if I can help you at all. I hope you find who you’re looking for.”  
Poe smiled again at her, but it didn’t reach his eyes this time. He locked eyes with Ben and between them passed an unspoken message Rey could not understand. Poe swept out the door, leaving the two of them at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry for how forward I was being. I’m embarrassed at my behavior,” Rey rushed to say. Ben stood immediately without looking at her, raising his hands dismissively. “I didn’t realize…”

“Oh, it’s fine. Really. Um, I also have to get to work. You can stay here and figure out how to contact someone. Here’s a phone. I unlocked it.” He provided her the thin thing Ben had used before. When she hesitated to take it, he impatiently set it on the coffee table. 

Ben walked to his room and after a moment returned with his hair looking smoother. She had a most unwelcome urge to run her fingers through it.

“Ok, I’ve left my office number. Call if you need anything. I don’t think you should leave the apartment until you know what’s going on. And let me know, too. Eat whatever you’d like. I’ll be back as soon as I can but it will be several hours…” Rey’s heart had lurched into her throat.

“Please, don’t leave me here. I don’t know how to use that,” she said anxiously, pointing at the phone. “I don’t know where to start. I can’t do this alone. Just… can I come with you, please, Ben?” Her voice broke when it said his name and his eyes once again flared wider.

For several seconds Rey considered how pathetic she must look but decided that it couldn’t be helped. _Throw me into the woods all alone and I can survive even as a child. But here apparently I am reduced to a pleading mess._ The knowledge was unsettling.

“Uh, well, fine. But I can’t help you at work. I have a meeting this morning.” Ben shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Let’s go,” he added, gesturing to the door. Then he noticed her bare feet and huffed. 

“Where are the shoes Poe bought you?” His voice sounded annoyed. She didn’t like it.

Rey dashed to the bathroom and returned with the bag. She sat down on the cushioned thing and attempted to unlace the white shoes. Never had she seen shoes like these, but that wasn’t surprising at this point. 

Ben watched for a moment, perplexed. Then he exhaled and walked over to her. He knelt down, grabbed the shoes, undid the laces and opened them. His frustration seemed to ebb a bit when he moved to pick up her feet to slide the socks on. Rey couldn’t stop watching his fingers.

When he touched her, a ripple of fire ran through her foot. He jerked back, as if he experienced it too. After the initial shock, Ben’s energy grew darker and Rey almost recoiled. Rushing through the remaining steps in an expert fashion, Ben stood again and headed for the door. 

Her insides lurched uncomfortably. _What have I done to make him this angry?_ Rey had to trot along to keep up with his long strides. 

She couldn’t help concluding he disliked her immensely. After my behavior this morning, no one could blame him, Rey thought morosely.

Her thoughts traveled to Finn again as she closed the door behind her. How his face lit up after he heard her voice. She would get back to that person who loved her, no matter what stood in her way.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn found himself emerging from a dark hole in what appeared to be a thoroughfare. There were strange lights and tall buildings quite unlike the castle. There were noises that ricocheted off the dark structures, loud and raucous. Strange flashes of color. Smells he was unfamiliar with and wished he had remained. It was entirely unlike his structured royal life, where everything was formal, restrained, and predictable.

The disorientation that accosted him was intense. 

He pulled himself out of the hole and gaped at his surroundings. After a moment of frozen fright, he quickly ran to the shadow cast by a structure. Shining moving shapes barreled across the hole where he’d just been. Blaring sounds followed after him.

Breathing heavily with shaking hands, he tried to calm himself. Fear unlike anything he had ever experienced assailed him. It was viscous, trailing down his spine as thick, cold coils.

This place was dangerous and full of unknowns. The uncertainties twisted around him, gnarled, knuckled, and restrictive. After several steadying breaths, Finn cleared his mind.

There, he imagined Rey, lost and in need of help. Though capable of keeping herself alive in the forests of Naboo, he feared for her in this place. Within himself a fountain of determination gurgled and grew. 

This was where he would find Rey. This was his quest, to prove himself worthy to become the king. He would rescue Rey and return to the kingdom, finally worthy of his place as Prince of Naboo.

Finn, shivering slightly, set his jaw resolutely and set off to find a trace of Rey.

* * *

Ben pushed the door of his building open, his muscles tense. The sun was too bright and he had not had enough coffee to handle everything that was going on.

That morning had not gone well. Guilt and confusion swarmed him. He was utterly unmoored.

Poe had made it clear that he was not fully comfortable with Rey staying at Ben’s apartment. Poe suggested finding her professional help, since it was his opinion she was experiencing some kind of delusion. 

But Ben wasn’t convinced by Poe’s argument. She just seemed confused. He wanted to give her a safe place to figure it out. But he had not anticipated _that touch_ or her begging to come with him to work. 

_This just gets messier the longer she’s with me._

He was already flagging down a cab when Rey exited the building. Instinctively, he glanced at her. 

The clothes Poe had bought her fit alright, though it was a less appealing sight than when she wore his own. Her face looked flushed and her hair remained loose. She stalked over to him without smiling. Trying to ignore that, he opened the door of the cab and gestured her in. 

She looked alarmed but complied after a moment, scurrying into the space. He doubled himself over and followed her onto the seat.

“What is this?” Rey asked, her eyes rotating around the cab with unease.

“It’s a car…” Ben said as quietly as he could before directing the driver to his office building. The driver didn’t seem to notice Rey’s ignorance, or simply didn’t care.

Neither of them spoke during the ride. Rey’s face was glued to the window, mouth agape as the city dribbled by. Traffic was of course going to cause him to be late. _Sure, blame the traffic and not the mysterious beautiful stranger currently disrupting your pathetic life_ , Ben thought.

With a disturbing sense of urgency, he was compelled to reach out and hold her hand. It rested on her knee, tantalizingly close. Her fingers would fold and unfold, depending, he thought, on how she was feeling in response to what passed by. 

Ben finally had to turn his head away, forcing his gaze out the closer window. The action made him think about how hard it would be to move a heavy rock through a pool of molasses.

She reminded him of someone, or someones. He couldn’t place the context and couldn’t visualize the people. It left him unbalanced, to feel this attraction and familiarity. Perhaps, with time, he could figure it out. Or perhaps she would go home and he would wonder for the rest of his life about _that woman_. He shook his head.

The cab arrived at the office and Ben paid the driver. 

As Ben watched her scramble out of the cab, his moodiness in response to having to put on her socks and shoes quickly faded. She brightened everything around her effortlessly, even when she looked grumpy. _Might as well soak it up while I can_.

He decided to hold all of the doors open for her to see if that would help improve her mood. It occurred to him that it was an opportunity to be close to her, to watch how her body inhabited space. 

Rey had a lithe nature and a flowy way of moving, like fabric in the wind. Though she had an athletic build, it was obvious she was underfed. He imagined her living in the woods somewhere, gathering plants wherever she could, maybe catching some animals. _What is with this woman?_ he wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time.

They got into another elevator and the trip simply vibrated with awkwardness. 

She had stopped trying to reach out to him and he understood why. He had been colder than he intended. There was a sense of relief that she understood he was in a relationship. At the same time, he also desperately wished they could return to the time when they held hands in the kitchen, eyes locked onto each other, gravitationally subsumed.

Ben introduced Rey to the receptionist, giving specific instructions to not let her wander far. He left Rey with a stack of magazines (there wasn’t much else on offer) and a pad of paper (to write down anything she could remember about where she was before he found her walking the street alone). 

As Ben got Rey situated in the waiting area, her lips remained in a tight line. He tried to smile at her but it was too forced. The whole interaction made his heart droop. He walked quickly to his meeting and tried to put her out of his head.

* * *

Rey watched Ben dash away to his meeting. She tried to consciously relax her face after realizing her muscles had been tense.

The stack of papers Ben left were not interesting to her. First, she decided to learn a few things from the woman at the desk. Assuming she’d never see this woman again, Rey decided to get some foolish questions out of the way.

“Hi, I’m wondering what that is called?” Rey pointed to the cushioned area where Ben had set things down for her.

“Uh, you mean the couch?” 

Rey nodded absently, mulling over the word.

“Ah, of course. What is that called?” Rey jerked her head towards the doors in the wall.

“That’s an elevator…” 

“Yes, thank you. What day is it?” she said with a straight face.

“It’s Friday.” The woman behind the desk was looking at her strangely, which was to be expected. She then turned back to the ringing thing beside her on the table.

_Well, that’s some progress, I suppose_ , Rey thought as she wandered to the couch. She sat down heavily and the cushion bounced her back up an inch. A smile crept across her face as she nestled herself onto the seat.

Rey looked around the large airy room, amazed at the view from the windows. Standing up again, she raced over to peer out the glass wall. 

Tall buildings surrounded them filled with more glass windows and many people moving about their days. Rey marveled at the coldness of the buildings but the life they held within.

Eventually, she drifted back to the couch and picked up what Ben had called magazines. The paper was reflective and colorful, full of people, places, and even some overwhelming smells. 

All at once, a few of the words caught Rey’s attention. And then it was like finding clues to her own mystery.

Some time later, Rey looked up to see Ben approaching her. Or more accurately, he was following a few people out the exit. His energy was still dark and his eyes were hooded. He barely looked at her as he passed.

Rey considered jumping up and running after him. But she realized she was awfully comfortable. At the moment, she was reclined on the couch, her legs resting on top of a little cushion on a table and a delicious muffin balancing upon her knee. It was difficult to keep herself from eating it all at once but it was a helpful exercise in self-control.

In front and on either side of her were the magazines.

A few minutes later, Ben was done talking with the people. He began to walk back to her. They met each other’s eyes as he drew near. Ben looked her over, from her propped feet to her crumb-covered shirt, to the myriad magazines. She had only an inkling of bashfulness. He started to open his mouth when Rey spoke.

“What were you meeting about? I realized I don’t know what you do,” Rey said. It had occurred to her that since their time together was limited, she wanted to make the most of it. That meant not being petty or rude, no matter how he acted toward her.

Ben paused for a moment, as if unsure what to say. Then he cleared his throat and worked his jaw.

“I’m a divorce attorney.” 

Rey tilted her head at him in question.

“I help people who used to be married separate from each other.” He started to walk back to his office. Rey followed, after grabbing several of the open magazines.

“Wait, people who love each other decide to no longer be together?” Genuine confusion and alarm collided within her at the news. 

“Yes, sometimes people decide it’s better to call it quits.” He sat down and moved his fingers across a board with letters on it, his face fixed on the vertical thing in front of him. Rey sat on the other side of the desk, gawking for a second. But she decided it was not worth the distraction from the topic at hand.

“That doesn’t make sense. My parents always loved each other. They said when you find your person, your love, you never lose that. Especially not by choice.” Rey spoke directly to Ben though he wasn’t looking at her. He kept making little tapping noises with his fingers.

“Your parents were very lucky. My parents decided they didn’t like each other anymore and should have gotten divorced when I was a kid. It would have been better for everyone. Divorce happens quite often, actually.” He glanced over at her. Rey felt her face crumbling. 

It was as though the canopy above her was suddenly breaking, showering her with twigs and leaves, chaos unleashed to buffett and crush her. She grasped the arm of the chair she sat in, trying to steady herself.

In a rush, Ben was beside the chair. He kneeled by her, his arm halfway raised to touch her. The look on his face was filled with concern, like a mask had slipped from his face, revealing only tenderness and empathy.

“Rey, it’s alright. It’s a normal thing to fall out of love.” His voice was soft. It rolled over her, a gentle breeze through grass, rippling and swaying. Ben’s arm traveled the rest of the distance and his fingers grasped her hand.

This touch was less sharp than the one that morning. It still stoked a heat in her skin, quiet embers that still glowed.

“No, it’s horrible. How could you possibly want your parents to separate? To be alone? My parents died when I was young but at least I knew they loved each other. I raised myself by holding onto the knowledge that I would one day be able to find someone to love that deeply, for my whole life…” The tears slipped rapidly down her cheeks. Ben’s face became awash in her sorrow. 

With his long arms, Ben grabbed a box from his desk and handed it to her. When she stared at it, tears still spilling down her face, he pulled something white from the box and thrust it into her hand. Rey clasped her fingers around the soft paper.

“Hold on, you raised yourself? What do you mean? How did your parents die?” Ben’s voice was patient, compassionate. But it was apparent he was eager to know more. Rey sniffled.

“They went out one day and told me if they didn’t return by nightfall, to know they loved me so much. To know I was strong enough to survive. I had all the skills I needed to stay alive. Just stay alive. And maybe one day, I would find someone to make my own family with.” Rey was working hard to keep her voice stable but some words came out at much higher pitches.

A look of bewilderment still lingered on Ben’s face. He shook his head and jostled his hair.

“Alright, we will figure this out. For right now, some deep breaths will help. That’s an intense thing to experience. I understand why it would make you this sad.” Looking into his eyes, she could tell Ben meant the words. A smile crept over her face, despite the tears.

“I’m going to take off work the rest of the day and we will talk everything through,” he continued, already standing to do various things at his desk. Still seated, Rey rubbed the paper on her face and blew her nose noisily.

Ben offered his free hand to her and she grasped it to stand. Each time they touched there was less acute shock. But it still reverberated through Rey. His other hand held the same bag as that morning. 

Releasing Rey, Ben walked toward the door. Rey grabbed the magazines and followed. 

Ben stood waiting in the doorway to his office. Rey swallowed several times and seemed to regain some semblance of composure. She saw him glance at the magazines with his eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh,” she said, glancing at her full arms. “Can I have these? I think I found some clues. Some of these pages talk about the magic of ‘finding your true love,’ and ‘magical adventures.’ I thought they could tell me how to use my magic to find Finn.” 

They were walking into the elevator as she said it. Ben abruptly looked down at her. Rey tried to brighten her face now that the tears had subsided.

“What do you mean ‘magic,’ Rey? Those magazines use meaningless flowery language all the time…” He pressed the wall beside the elevator.

“It’s not just language, Ben. I have always had magic. That’s how my parents taught me to protect myself, to hide in the woods.” They stepped into the opened elevator. Rey leaned against the wall and glanced at him sideways. As she turned to him, her hair fell loose around her face.

Ben’s face was a puzzle. There were hints of impatience and maybe a bit of irritation. He inhaled through his nose as if trying to figure everything out or calm himself down. She wasn’t sure.

“So you actually believe you have some kind of magical abilities?” Ben’s eyes searched her face, which began to heat up. His doubt instantly reignited her anger.

She looked away from him and hardened her voice.

“I know I do. I can prove it to you.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stormed past a couple of people waiting, barreling toward the door to the building. His long strides easily caught up with hers and he opened the door.

_I’ll show him_ , Rey thought ferociously, slamming the door open without even touching it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey took two steps into the sunlight, turned to face him, and stuck her hands out to the sides. Several inches away from her fingertips the air began to bubble and writhe. It happened so quickly Ben stumbled back.

He stared, aghast that this was happening. And whatever _this_ was, it was occurring right in front of his building.

Suddenly, the bubbling increased enough that her hands actually disappeared. Ben’s thoughts flared: _her hands disappeared, what is happening, was this a trick of the light or am I losing my goddamn mind finally, after all these years of keeping it together, this exquisite stranger just waltzed into my life and broke my mind_. He surged forward to grab her, to make sure she was still real, to hide her inexplicable behavior… To do something. She was startled out of her focus and glared at him.

“What are you doing? It was taking longer than usual, just give me more time.” She was flustered, embarrassed. “It’s never this challenging at home but I have to show you how wrong you are...” And she stuck her hands out again. With no other ideas, Ben swept his arm around her and hurried across the street. She acquiesced, much to his relief. 

He walked to a small park that had some picnic tables and a modest fountain. He guided her to a shady rock wall, tall enough to leave on, and set his briefcase down with exasperation.

“What the hell was that? Where did your hands go? What kind of tricks are you trying to play with me, Rey?” His voice sounded more angry than he intended. Her jaw slackened and her eyes flashed with fear for a moment.

“I’m not playing games. I’m proving to you how strong I am.” 

“I don’t doubt your strength. I’ve known you for a very short period of time but I can already tell you’re incredibly strong. Losing your parents, taking care of yourself. You’re probably one of the strongest people I’ll ever meet.” He relaxed against the rock wall then leaned forward almost in half, running a hand through his hair.

Rey said nothing.

“I’m sorry. I just overreacted. But that scared the shit out of me. You just made your hands disappear and people could have seen and I have no idea what’s going. I don’t understand this situation at all. You don’t seem to be from Earth. You’re like an alien. An impossibly beautiful alien with a frustrating amount of stubbornness.” Ben’s voice had finally softened completely. He looked over at her, concerned that he’d said too much. 

She stared back at him, her expression more blank than anything. The sunlight caught the green in her eyes and heightened the quiet freckles that spread across her face. A strand of hair was loose beside her cheek. He went to touch it but stopped himself mid-reach. 

Then, Ben began to laugh. He was cracking under the weight of his confusion, of her presence, of his complete failure to handle what was happening. His laughter grew from a chuckle to something loud and unwieldy, like a dam had burst within him. The laughter was restorative and he let it flow into his whole body. It cascaded over him, carrying away some of the melancholy that resided within his shadowed parts.

After several seconds, still laughing, he looked at Rey. A radiant smile enveloped her face. It was as though his whole life had been a period of hibernation and at long last spring sunshine was falling upon every inch of his body and he was awake. Fully awake. And he instinctively drew close to that source of light, life, and warmth, to bask in it.

Rey didn’t move as he closed the gap between them. Her body rested against the rock wall, her elbows jutting out, hands splayed across the rocks. The smile on her face grew smaller but her eyes still shone. 

Ben stood in front of her, his chest filling up like a hot air balloon to carry him off into the sun-bleached sky above. He wouldn't be strong enough to fight it. But first, he would touch her.

His right hand slowly came up to her cheek, which was flushed a soft pink, and both of their breathing became shallower. He made sure the touch was faint, just an implication of pressure. Anything more than that and he feared something primal would come undone. 

It was a long moment, his eyes erratically searching Rey’s face. When she leaned into his fingers with bright eyes, the pressure shot into him. He withdrew as if electrocuted. A wave of emotion passed over her face and Ben stepped back. 

“It feels like a gift that you came into my life.” His voice sounded broken. “Even if only briefly. I want to help you however I can. To get you back to your life. To your fiance.” 

Clouds crept over the sun in that instant and her eyes mirrored the darkening. He hated himself for causing her to dim.

* * *

“Okay, where exactly are you from?” Ben went back to his place beside her.

“The Kingdom of Naboo.” Rey’s voice was even, businesslike. She was impressed.

Ben wrote it down on some of the paper from his bag.

“That feels… strangely familiar. Did you already mention that?” He glanced over briefly. She shook her head.

“I don’t think so.”

“Hmm. Okay. Uh, who is Finn?” he asked, his voice sounding far away.

“Prince Finn is my betrothed. He heard me singing in the forest and followed my voice to where I live, I mean lived... I failed to hide myself that day, assuming I was safe… " A thought occurred to her and she paused. "I suppose that wasn’t a mistake, but perhaps fated. He asked me to come back to the castle with him and be his bride.” Rey spoke awkwardly, as if she still didn’t feel comfortable with these details. Glancing sideways, she noticed Ben’s balled up fist.

In a transparent attempt to focus on other details, Ben asked, “You sing? Would you sing for me, maybe?” His voice was soft, almost pleading. Rey looked away shyly.

“Perhaps later. First, I need food.”

They didn’t speak much as they walked. It was a companionable silence, but a pregnant one.

Ben directed them to what he called a diner. Sitting down across from each other at a table, Rey immediately buried her face in the menu. Otherwise, she knew she would be staring at Ben.

It was unbelievable that she could order such a range and amount of food. She asked Ben many questions, pointing at the pictures to inquire further. He answered her patiently and in great detail. 

When she mumbled that it would be hard to decide, Ben said, “Order as much as you want.”

Rey looked over the menu sheepishly. His eyes were on his own menu. She decided to take him up on the suggestion and ordered a lot. 

Ben, smiling, didn’t order anything once he heard the quantity of her requests. 

“Can you show me how to use your phone while we wait?” Her interest in the device had increased and it was an appropriate distraction for the moment.

He paused and Rey had a feeling every decision in his life required weighing and analyzing. Then he nodded and Rey moved to his side of the table.

Rey realized with a drop of her stomach that she’d need to sit pretty close to be able to see the screen. Ben inhaled sharply as her elbow touched his. She reared back.

“Sorry,” Rey murmured.

“It’s fine.” Ben’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

He showed her how to navigate the screen, call people, type (though his fingers were nearly too large to do that, Rey noticed), how to look up information, and use a map. He tapped his photos but instantly closed them. Fascinated, Rey leaned over his arm without touching him, to bring the photos back. 

“My pictures are really dull. Nothing interesting to see.” Ben swallowed loudly.

“I’d like to see. Please.” Rey looked at him directly. He blinked and handed her the phone. 

With tentative hands she took it and swiped through pictures of Poe. He was smiling often with various silly faces thrown in. Poe at Ben’s apartment, Poe in what Rey learned was a plane, Poe outside. 

When Rey came across one of Ben and Poe together, smiling, a heaviness settled in her stomach. Then there were several pictures of just plants. He had kept his gaze averted through the initial photos, then he noticed what she was swiping through.

“Those are from a nursery we visited a few months back. Poe surprised me with that date. It was sweet.” Ben smiled softly.

“What’s a date?” Rey asked, curiosity outweighing her discomfort.

Ben looked at her again like she was the strangest person he’d ever met.

“It’s when people who care for each other go do something together. Like get food, see a movie, visit a park…” Rey’s mind was whirling but it wasn’t unpleasant.

“Are we on a date? We just went to a park and are now waiting for food.”

Ben leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She studied him, hoping for a certain answer.  
The food arrived and the table filled with plates. It was an effective distraction.

“Wow,” Rey gasped. Ben chuckled. She hadn’t heard him _chuckle_ before and it was an endearing sound. Rey spotted something in particular and moved back to her side of the table.

“It’s incredible to be able to just have any kind of food brought to you. Food is plentiful in the forest, if you know how to look, but a full meal isn’t always possible or satisfying. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful,” Rey said, over a giant bite of waffles with strawberries. A plate of hash browns, fried eggs, sausage, an omelette, pancakes, and biscuits sat nearby. Her sugary coffee was steaming close at hand. 

Ben took infrequent bites of whatever plates were closest to him. Rey found a sense of satisfaction that he was sharing the food she’d ordered. It communicated an intimacy, a comfort, like they’d known each other for years.

The food steadily disappeared. Rey’s rate of consumption also decreased. Ben kept looking at her as she ate.

“When we’re finished here, let’s head back to my apartment to do some research about Naboo,” Ben said. Rey wondered if it was more as a reminder to himself that he promised to help her.

She didn’t respond. Instead, she was staring at the remaining food.

“What happens now?”

“They take the plates away and throw the food in the trash,” Ben said, signaling the waitress.

“No, that’s not alright. This is edible, it can’t be thrown away!” A surprising amount of anger roiled through her.

“We can get some boxes and take the food home, Rey. That’s no problem.” Ben had turned back to her, his head tilted. She nodded emphatically. It didn’t escape her attention that he’d said _home_. 

As they left the diner, Rey asked, “Can we walk back?” Ben carried his briefcase, Rey carried the bag of food.

“It’s kind of a long walk. But we can, if you’d like.” Ben turned to the left and started walking. Rey lengthened her stride while Ben shortened his. 

“So, tell me more about life in the forest. Did you ever see anyone? Were you lonely?”

“I had BB-8, who is a droid from the castle. He was made through a complex process of mechanics and magic. He is a dear friend, though not quite ideal as a human companion. Sometimes I would go into the village to buy things. I had a friend there, Rose, but my parents had told me many times I couldn’t spend much time in the village because it was too dangerous. I guess I did feel lonely sometimes, but it was all I knew.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “It did seem like something was missing. That’s why it seemed right to trust Finn. It gave me hope that I could find what my parents had together.” 

It was more words than she’d spoken in years. _Wow, that food really helped my energy level_ , she thought, tossing her head back to feel the sunshine.

* * *

Ben was quiet, conflicted. There was relief she hadn’t been completely alone. But a sense of jealousy stewed inside him that Finn had been the one to give her that sense of hope.

“Tell me about you. And Poe. And your life here.” She was walking beside him with a bounce in her step. It made him smile, distracted for a moment. When she glanced at him expectantly, he decided to match her openness. He took a few breaths.

“I’ve lived in New York City for most of my life. Poe, too. I’ve known him since I was a kid. When I finished school I got a job. It was a normal and logical trajectory, and yet it still disappointed my parents. My parents are very private people. They never told me much about my childhood. Poe only remembers a little. But we know we went through a massive move when I was six. And I was almost always lonely after that. That move changed how I felt about them, about myself, about everything…” His voice faltered. Clearing his throat, Ben continued. “Anyway, when I was ten they sent me and Poe to boarding school in upstate New York. Without Poe, I don’t know what I would have done. He’s the only person in my life not disappointed with me.” Ben paused, taken aback by his confession.

“I can’t imagine how anyone could be disappointed by you, Ben. You are probably the most generous, kind, intelligent, compassionate person…” Rey’s words came swiftly, surprising him.

Ben could have thrown up, or shouted, or simply run the opposite direction at that moment. His face was possibly on fire. Rey glanced at him, her lips pressed tight, and didn’t say anything else.

With immense intention, he inclined his head toward her. That was the maximum amount of recognition he could muster. He gulped before speaking again.

“Poe and I stayed close. In college, I ended up dating someone, which was a mistake. I…” Ben swallowed again. “Fell in love with her, actually. Obviously, it ended very badly. I was devastated and it took me a long time to pull myself back together. Poe was there for me. After that, it just made sense for us to let our relationship evolve. I let him in, which was scary after what had just happened…. “ He cleared his throat, running his free hand through his hair. _How much are you going to share right now?_ He continued, despite the warning in his head. 

“But I knew, even then, that I could never love him to the degree he cares for me. I’m just broken. He is my dearest friend. I love him more than I could ever love myself. But I’m using him. And I hate myself for it. It’s painfully obvious that I’ll never be worthy of his love.” Ben spoke the last words as if on autopilot. Shock rolled over him, cold waves of regret and self-loathing. 

Even though the sun shone warmly, his skin was clammy. He had never spoken those words out loud. Somehow, he had become more comfortable with this person he’d barely known for a day than any other person in his life. What will she think of me? Ben was nauseous and lightheaded. 

Rey grabbed his arm, a rippling of fire coursing through him. She forced him to turn. They faced each other, Ben feeling his whole body quake in Rey's presence. She was the most radiant human he’d ever encountered. And he was a monster, unworthy and abhorrent. An impulse to recoil seized him.

Her next words came as if she could read his thoughts.

“You are worthy of love, Ben. You deserve it. You have so much inside you. I can feel it. I see it in the way you smile, the way you offer to help, the way you listen. You have a beautiful and kind soul. I was drawn to you immediately because of it.” Ben couldn’t tell what expression he held, just that she had frozen him in place. “If you know this about your relationship, and you hate yourself for it, it’s not too late to change. To do better. To be honest and heal yourself. It’s never too late. I see the good in you. And I can help you see it, too.” 

Ben’s vision blurred violently and his breath came in short, jolted spasms. Unhooking his hand from Rey’s. He covered his face and stumbled backward. To his horror, she was not easily deflected. Surging forward, Rey wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. He writhed for a moment but she held on. 

Reading his thoughts again, she added, “You are not a monster. You are wonderful. You may be broken, but so am I. And maybe we can help each other.” He inhaled wildly, knowing there was no escape from this. Imagining himself falling into the very core of a star, he surrendered, and wrapped his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write...


	8. Chapter 8

It was late morning when Finn had found a clue: one lilac shoe left on the street. He knew it was Rey’s from his conversation with Connix about lilac being his favorite color. It gave him a surge of hope that he was on the right track.

After emerging into this world, he had rested for a little. Then he’d decided to let his instincts guide him. That was the main tool he had, after sword skills. Of course, he had no sword, not that it seemed appropriate to use a sword in this world.

He walked nervously between tall buildings, avoiding people whenever he could. Finn’s thoughts remained consumed by Rey. Already he felt like he knew her, even after only a day. The confidence that he could follow her through this maze of a foreign world guided him. 

That’s when he found the shoe. He stumbled toward it, excitement bubbling. He wasn’t sure where to go next. He wandered a little farther and then stopped. A voice inside his head told him to wait. _Just wait._

* * *

It took all of Rey’s strength to remain standing. She was swimming in Ben’s desolation, a vast expanse of darkness swarming her, tendrils coalescing into hardened jagged shapes. Just when she thought the barbs would physically harm her, they would morph into shadowed vapors that held glimmers of light. The emotions were lively, beastly things. But they weren’t unfamiliar. She knew them from her own childhood. 

Holding onto him through it all, Rey let his giant form shake and sob until he seemed hollowed out. He stilled, finally, but kept clutching her as a lifeline. 

They still stood on the busy pathway between buildings, people walking past, only a few even looking in their direction. She was relieved for the first time that everyone seemed consumed in their own lives. _It’s like we’re invisible, which for once I’m grateful for._

Breathing more smoothly, Ben began to loosen his arms from around her. Rey tilted her head up. She gave him what she intended to be a calm and reassuring smile. His eyes still held liquid but his jaw was relaxed, breathing even. 

He rested his forehead on hers, an act of such simple intimacy it caught her breath. Her eyes snapped shut and she and focused on the delicate flaring of their skin contact, letting it pulse through her, a melody of thrill and contentment. Rey sighed.

“Thank you,” Ben whispered and his breath made her shiver.

“It’s the least I can do for everything you have done for me. And I mean all of it. I hope you believe me, Ben.” He straightened up and stared at her so pointedly she blinked.

“I will try. It all seems unjustified,” he glanced away for a moment then came back to her. “But… If you believe in me, Rey, I will try.” 

Rey had never looked into eyes more beautiful before. They were darkly layered and golden, each with a ring of solar flares that could burn her up. She smiled at him.

“I believe in you.” Ben’s eyes softened and a small smile lit his face. They started walking again. Without thinking about it, Rey took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Their joined arms began swinging gently between them, cinders stoked against the skin. 

For several minutes they walked quietly, Rey absorbing the ease of Ben’s presence, delighting in the little looks he kept sending her way. Each time she caught his eyes her smile widened almost painfully. She felt foolish, silly. Looking at him, looking away, smiling, laughing even, without speaking any words.

“So, would you sing for me?” Ben asked shyly, his voice rough. He let his hair slip across his face but Rey could still see his obvious blush. A surge of giddiness swept through her. 

“Alright, if you’ll sing for me too.” She whirled in front of him and let the dare shine from her eyes. He startled at the suggestion.

“Why in the world would you think I can sing?” Ben was incredulous.

“I can tell. Your voice is smooth, warm, sweet, like coffee!” Rey’s smile widened again. Ben laughed, his face tilting to the blue sky above. His shoulders shook and his hair danced with the movement. Rey had never seen a more endearing reaction before. The opportunity to witness such joy made her feel like she had won a prize.

“Ok, but you first,” Ben said, mirth still painting his face. He tried to grab her hand but she teasingly swept out of his range.

“I will hold you to your word, Ben Solo,” Rey responded, placing her hands on her hips and attempting a mock serious face. _You’re doing it again, acting like a fool_. But it didn’t feel unnatural. She decided not to analyze it further.

“I know you will, sweetheart,” Ben said, his voice dipping lower in a way that made Rey’s insides flutter. He moved his head within inches of hers. Ben’s bottom lip was all she could see as his hand took hold of her upper arm. His grip was firm and reassuring, his touch warming her more than the sunlight ever could. 

Both knew how close they were to doing something dangerous. The awareness hung in the air, suspended between them. Rey could scarcely breathe. After a frozen moment that went on and on, Ben drew back and let go of her arm. His eyes looked apologetic, regretful. Rey tilted her head and smiled tightly. She noticed they had neared his apartment building. 

“Sing, please,” Ben said trembling. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey closed her eyes and forgot about the world around her. Forgot about the man in front of her. She began to sing her mother’s lullaby quietly. She could sense Ben toward her to hear better. 

This song was woven into every day of her life, except yesterday (she fell asleep before she could sing it). As she sang each line, her voice grew stronger.

_Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember  
When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember  
Those you have loved but are gone  
Those who kept you so safe and warm  
The mirrorbright moon lets you see  
Those who have ceased to be  
Mirrorbright shines the moon, as fires die to their embers  
Those you loved are with you still—  
The moon will help you remember._

Rey had kept her eyes shut the whole time. When she let the last note ring out, her eyes opened.

Ben had visibly paled, his eyes haunted, mouth agape. Concern mounted inside her. She raised a hand to touch him. After apparently being immobilized for most of the song, Ben stepped back.

“How… how do you know that song?” he asked, his voice raspy.

“My mother sang it to me. It was her favorite lullaby.” Bewilderment took hold of her. She stepped forward and he slipped farther away from her. _Why would he react this way?_

Worry swirled around Rey. All she wanted to do was hold onto Ben.

Suddenly, Rey heard her name ring out over the din of the city. She looked around, disoriented once again.

Finn was bounding across the street with a look of awe, relief, and excitement. It was Rey’s turn to stumble back. She glanced at Ben, whose own confusion was compounding. 

“I heard you singing, Rey! I heard you singing!” he was calling as he ran towards her. He swept her into a swinging hug and Rey was instantly dizzy.

“I came through the well and I followed my instincts and I found your shoe and I heard you sing!” Finn’s enthusiasm was too much. Rey tried to calm him down with her hands, at a loss for words.

Ben was there at her side, his brow furrowed, both agitated and protective. “Who are you?” 

Rey looked at Ben with pleading eyes.

“I’m Prince Finn, of course. Lady Rey’s betrothed. Who are you?” Finn held himself with dignity, a prince through-and-through. Rey finally found her words.

“This is Ben. He found me. He’s been helping me... Can we go inside?” Her question was directed at Ben. She needed to move to work through her acute shock.

Ben didn’t reply. His jaw clenched as he began walking towards the apartment building. He didn’t wait for them.

* * *

It was an earthquake. Or a tsunami. Or a tornado. Something unexpected and violent that demolished and devoured without regard. Ben had no idea how to respond.

He knew that song. His own mother had sung it to him when he was a young child. He remembered it with stinging clarity. Nestled in her lap, her voice burbling around him like calming waves. Rey knew the song that symbolized the life he had lost when they moved to New York. _How the fuck is that possible?_

And Finn. _Prince_ Finn. This man who had met Rey only the day before Ben had. Who somehow had claimed her as his royal accessory. 

Ben didn’t know Finn and didn’t feel like giving him any credit or benefit of the doubt. There was insufficient bandwidth to be generous at the moment. He pushed speedily through the building, each person, wall, or door a barrier that sparked more anger within him. 

Finn and Rey walked slower. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. He didn’t care. He cared too much. A fissure was bisecting him. There was a roaring in his ears that signaled something perilous. 

Ben took the stairs instead of the elevator, two by two, hurtling through the echoing empty space. He still beat them to the apartment. Rushing inside, he dashed for the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Without looking in the mirror Ben splashed water on his face, tried to breathe deeply, tried to diffuse himself. It would be the least productive thing to let his temper overpower him right now, on the cusp of knowing her, of losing her.

He heard them walk through the front door, which he’d left ajar. Their voices were quiet. Ben heaved a heavy sigh and shook his arms out on either side. Maybe he could release the anger, like his mother always encouraged when he was a child.

_“Shake all your limbs, Ben, just wiggle it away,” his mother said, shaking her own body as well. “That anger has to go somewhere so let’s send it into the air.” Her words were full of joy._

_Okay, I can do this_. 

Ben sent a text to Poe, letting him know there were _developments_ and he should come over whenever he was free. Then Ben walked out of the bathroom. 

Rey and Finn sat on the couch. He noticed the gap between them, to his own aggravation. 

“Do you need anything to drink?” Ben decided to focus on his role of host, channeling the energy into tiny productive tasks.

“Water would be most welcome. I couldn’t find any in this confounding place,” Finn said, clearly grateful for the offer. Ben nodded once and hurried to the kitchen. He could hear their voices from there.

“Who was the figure? They were very powerful, forcing me back into the well. The last thing I heard was their terrible laughter,” Rey was saying.

“I don’t know. The king had not yet arrived for dinner, either. I had this choking feeling something terrible had just happened to you. I immediately started looking…” Finn’s voice carried a hint of guilt.

“Thank you for coming for me. It means so much, Finn. Truly.” Rey paused, then said, “Do you think it could have been the King? There was something familiar about the figure.” 

Ben had finished filling two glasses with water. He waited a beat, then walked back to the living room. Finn was still shaking his head when he set the glasses down.

“No, the King would never hurt me.” Finn didn’t sound completely convinced, however.

Ben stood awkwardly off to the side, listening as they chewed over the limited knowledge they had. Looking around the living room, he absently noticed that the vacuum was still out. _I never seem to put that thing away_. Then he went to see if he had any snacks to offer.

“How do we get back?” Rey sounded distraught. A desperate hope that part of her didn’t want to go back flooded him. _More selfish thinking, what a shock_ , he thought viciously. _This is your chance to do something right, to help someone, even if that help means you have to say goodbye._

* * *

Palpatine lingered at his window, lost in his thoughts, unseeing of the forested view beyond. 

Hours after getting Finn and his “betrothed” out of the way, Palpatine’s sense of dread had only increased. A vision kept clouding his mind, wisps of it entangling his thoughts like spiderwebs. 

Visions couldn’t always be trusted, as dark magic had a will of its own. After resisting it, Palpatine decided to finally empty his mind and let the vision settle upon him.

The edges of his mind swirled in dark hues and images began to coalesce. Only hazy smudges at first. Then details became clearer as Palpatine focused his attention. In his mind’s eye, his son Samm appeared. Samm’s wife Kira quickly followed. The sight of them shocked Palpatine and he had to deliberately refocus his attention before the vision disappeared.

As if spinning through time quickly, he saw Samm and Kira assisting cloaked people, two tall and one short, through the walls of the castle. They all hurried, darting frightened glances all around them.

The group came upon the courtyard with the enchanted well. And in the moonlight, Palpatine recognized the faces of the noble family from Chandrila. The family that had evaded his clutches after trying to overthrow him. 

Palpatine was not surprised to see his son’s treachery. He knew Samm and Kira had been involved somehow. That strong magic was involved to make them disappear. It had never occurred to him that his son would _banish_ his friends to a world without magic, in an attempt to _save_ them. 

Then, the vision transitioned again. It showed Samm and Kira guarding themselves in the woods, how they had a little baby, how this baby grew into a child. The voice of his son rang out sharply in Palpatine’s ears as it said “Rey, you have magic within you, just like your mother and I do. We will help you control it and use it to keep yourself safe…” 

And then, the wisps of vision cleared. Palpatine’s rage was mounting. He flared his nostrils and stalked the floor, layers of power coiling within his fingers. 

He had been naive, had been ignorant, had miscalculated. That girl who Finn brought here was his grandchild and he had cast her to the world without magic carelessly. _What a shortsighted and unfortunate mistake_. 

That girl had lived without him even knowing of her existence. And they had lived absurdly close to the castle. Palpatine could have retrieved her easily. He had underestimated Samm and Kira, as well as the power it would take to hide their family out of harm’s way. 

When they were finally found, some years later, Palpatine had killed them swiftly. He struck them down with lightning more intense than Palpatine had ever conjured. He hadn’t even let them speak, though he still wondered if they would have. That memory was still pristine in his mind, their expressions full of pride and resistance. 

Palpatine sighed. 

Now, knowing the full context of the last 20 years, Palpatine was furious. He would find his granddaughter and bring her back to Naboo. She would become the heir he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey and Finn sat on the couch, eating the food Ben had offered them in silence. 

Rey was consuming what remained of her lunch with Ben and enjoyed it, despite it being cold. Ben had wanted to heat it up but she refused. It was comforting to eat something cold. Then he’d went to his room, mumbling about a nap. His habit of mumbling made her smile.

Finn was enjoying the exotic fruit, foreign cheese, and fresh bread in front of him. Neither of them knew what to say, about who sent them there, about going home, about their life together. Rey couldn’t tell what Finn was thinking and it worried her. _What if he doesn’t want me anymore? Will we actually be able to go back? What if I wanted to stay?_ Each thought terrified her in different ways.

She kept glancing over at Finn. He would meet her eyes and attempt a smile. It wasn’t apparent if the look in his eyes was real or imagined. But to Rey it looked like uncertainty. 

After eating, Finn stretched on the couch and fell asleep.

Some time later there was a knock on the door. The noise woke Finn. Since Ben still hadn’t resurfaced, Rey moved to answer it. Poe stood there, smiling, but clearly a bit worried.

“Hello, Poe. It’s nice to see you. Ben is in his room. This is Prince Finn,” Rey said, feeling like she had to explain everything as quickly as possible. And yet she hadn’t said the words _my betrothed_ , which seemed like a glaring omission. Finn was rubbing his tired eyes.

Poe came into the living room and Finn rose.

“Prince, huh? Should I bow?” Poe’s smile widened.

“That level of formality is not necessary in this world, clearly,” Finn replied, adjusting to his full height, back straight, arms at his sides. _I know Poe doesn’t believe us but Finn sure does look the part of a prince_ . Rey wondered, not for the first time since being thrown into this world, what it must be like to talk to people who you think have lost their minds.

“Well that’s a relief. I’ve never been very good at formal. My name is Poe.” He stuck his hand out. Finn looked at Rey and she nodded encouragingly. Finn took Poe’s hand and their look extended a beat longer than what seemed necessary. Rey was entirely ignorant of the customs of this world, but even she could tell.

Taking advantage of the moment, Rey said “I will go check on Ben,” and dashed away before either man could protest (and she knew at least one of them would).

She nearly ran down the hallway but paused at his closed door. Steadying herself with a deep breath, she knocked softly.

“Ben, can I come in?” She heard a noise within and waited. Then she asked, “Are you alright?”

After a moment he opened the door and let it swing as he moved away. She stepped forward gingerly, feeling like she was invading a deeply private space. It was a plain room with simple details. The bed was massive and she had a fleeting desire to fling herself onto it, to feel the soft looking sheets, to see if his pillow smelled like him. Rey shook herself.

Ben was standing by the window. The sun’s rays were piercing between black curtains, creating a space of both profound light and darkness. And there Ben stood, making sure not to look at her. His frame was silhouetted, a dramatic outline that she wanted to embrace. She came forward only a few steps.

“Please, Ben, talk to me. I know a lot has happened…” Ben’s head jerked towards her and his expression was pained. Light etched his strong features, highlighting his anguish.

“I just thought...” he began, voice thick, face falling. Rey walked closer. 

“Rey,” he started again then shook his head. His fingers shot up to clench his hair by the roots.

She took another step to stand in front of him at the window. Haltingly, Rey touched his hand to release the tension he held there. Ben dropped them at once. The silence lingered for a moment as Ben worked his jaw, swallowing visibly. She watched his throat move, transfixed.

Then he looked at her so intensely her heart almost stopped. 

“I just thought we’d have more time together to figure everything out. But time’s up. Your prince showed up to save you. And just after hearing that song...” He moved to sit on the bed, face in his hands. Rey tentatively sat beside him, her hand hovering in question. _Don’t touch him, it’s too dangerous_. She withdrew and thought about how to respond.

“Let’s talk about the song. You looked appalled. Did I sing poorly?” Rey was genuinely nervous to hear his thoughts.

Ben turned to her rapidly enough he was nearly a blur. He took her hands, which seemed quite bold considering both of their partners were in the other room.

“Your singing was more beautiful than I can describe, Rey. I could listen to your voice every day for the rest of my life. It wasn’t how you sang, it was _what_ you sang...” Rey stared into his eyes, which held such sincerity it made her lungs compress. Her chest ached from the pressure.  
He seemed to notice what he was doing and dropped her hands. She wished he hadn’t. 

“That lullaby, Mirrorbright, was what my mother sang to me when I was young. It was a disturbing coincidence, or, or something else I can’t even begin to explain, let alone understand.” He looked away and worked his jaw excessively.

After a beat, Poe knocked on the open bedroom door. “Hey, Ben, are you alright?” 

Rey shot up and backed away, letting Poe take her place beside Ben on the bed. She left the room, looking over her shoulder once to close the door. Ben’s eyes were on her, speaking volumes that she couldn’t begin to comprehend.

* * *

When the door clicked closed, Ben melted into Poe’s side. He couldn’t look at Poe for fear of crying. This man, who had loved him in one way or another for more than two decades, deserved more than Ben could give him. This man who just poured himself into loving Ben, without any expectation of that being reciprocated. Poe gave everything, without question. _And it’s still not enough for you_ , Ben’s voice rang inside his skull. He collapsed further.

In spite of all of the years of support, compassion, and acceptance, Ben was falling in love with a stranger. This woman he had known for only a couple of days. She was a ferocious enigma, flaming against the shadow of his being. But he felt he knew her. Felt he wouldn’t be able to spend a day without her. 

Ragged breaths tore through Ben. He couldn’t stop his thoughts. They swirled with brutal precision, cutting him where it hurt the most. Where scar tissue would have strengthened physical wounds, but the emotional wounds were still tender, unshielded.

Poe didn’t press him for information. Ben couldn’t count the number of times Poe had taken care of him like this. Poe’s patience, soothing words, and steady embrace calmed Ben as they always had. He took a deep breath.

After several long moments, Ben looked up at Poe with a new sense of courage.

“Poe, something is happening. I can’t explain it. But I am starting to believe Rey. Maybe she did come from some magical place. She made her hands disappear. Actually disappear. She has powers and abilities I can’t explain. How is that possible if she’s suffering from some delusion?” Ben disentangled himself from Poe and stood. He leaned forward at the window, his arms straightened on the sill. 

“Her hands disappeared?” Poe’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure that’s what you saw? Maybe she is just good at tricks.” He stood and walked forward, rubbing his hand over Ben’s back.

“It wasn’t a trick. I don’t know. Maybe I’m losing my mind. Finally, after all these years, maybe it’s happening,” Ben said, as his back relaxed under Poe’s reassuring pressure. 

“You’re not losing your mind, my love.” Ben shuddered at the term of endearment. “That guy, Finn, seems to back up her story. He seems honest. But we have to be cautious. Maybe it’s a scam and he’s in on it, but I can’t understand _why_.”

“No, they are genuine people. Can’t you tell?” Ben’s voice cracked a bit. He attempted a steadying breath.

“Well, yes, Finn seems to hemorrhage sincerity. It’s actually quite alarming. But charming, in a way.” Ben looked at Poe, whose gaze had grown distant. Ben took another breath, drawing in as much oxygen as he could, and faced his partner.

“Poe, I don’t know how to say this or what to do about it. But I know it’s time for me to start being honest. I owe that to you. Have always owed it to you. I have been incredibly weak, selfish, cruel...” Ben’s eyes threatened to overflow. He saw Poe’s face shift. 

In that instant, he knew what he was going to say would not come as a surprise to Poe. 

Shaking his head furiously, Poe said, “Ben, no. Don’t do this. Not right now. We can talk, absolutely, we should talk, but not until after all this drama blows over. Once things get back to normal…” Poe’s hands encased Ben’s aggressively. The grip hurt but the look on Poe’s face hurt more.

Thinking about Rey’s words and his promise to her in return, Ben pressed on.

“I’m sorry for everything. For doing this now… But it has to be now. I should have told you years ago. But I craved it so much. After my parents sent us away. After that whole mess in college, you took care of me when I was utterly broken. Your love, which is unconditional, overwhelming, blindingly beautiful. Your support, never flagging or waning. Your commitment, a fierce loyalty that boggles my mind. Your generous heart and patient spirit. Your passion and presence. Having you close to me has been the most reliably positive aspect of my entire life. You deserve someone who adores you, who sees you completely, who relishes the opportunity to return your gifts. I love you. I love you, Poe. I have used you. And I won’t do that anymore. You deserve more.” 

Ben held Poe’s gaze, not letting himself look away. When Poe began crying, Ben threw his arms around him, rocking back and forth as they both shuddered with emotion. 

Ben realized then that Poe had always known the truth. Ben had always been terrible at concealing how he was feeling or what he was thinking. He couldn’t hide that he didn’t love Poe as much as Poe loved him. Perhaps Poe had been holding out hope all those years that it could change, much like Ben had been.

But now, after meeting Rey and feeling the depth of that connection, he knew he couldn’t cling to that hope anymore. Even though Rey would leave with Finn, Ben knew he would become a stronger person. _It wasn’t too late to change_.

“I gave you my love because you deserve it, you know.” Poe’s voice was scratchy and muffled against Ben’s shoulder. “You were so lonely and lost. A tiny boy with more sadness than his body could contain. But I saw your heart and your mind. I knew I would hold onto you for as long as I could. No matter how unhealthy. No matter how absurd. I would give you the love you needed.” Ben’s eyes stung anew. Poe pulled back to look at him. “I wanted to be the person to love you. Though I didn’t let myself expect much in return, I still wanted to possess you. I was selfish, too, Ben.” Their eyes were locked, apologies and forgiveness lapping between their two disparate shores. Poe touched Ben’s cheek.

“You love her. I could tell as soon as I saw you together. Your energy was different. You were calmer, more centered. Your eyes were shining.” Ben’s lungs faltered, tripping over a breath, collapsing under the strain. He didn’t say anything. There were no words to find and no energy to speak them. After several seconds of silence, Poe closed the space between them to speak his next words.

“I will always love you. And I am grateful for that.” Poe pressed a soft kiss to Ben’s lips, a promise of continued loyalty and support. _Even after all of this, he still means it_ , Ben realized. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Poe’s head, soaking in the familiarity of his best friend, his almost-soulmate.

They pulled apart slowly, lingering in the moment, knowing it was their last one like this. Ben bit his lower lip, on the verge of breakdown again. _You have to say something. Anything_. “Poe…” Ben whispered, his voice splintering while his chin quaked.

“I know,” Poe replied with a faint smile.

* * *

Palpatine rose from the hole, supported by a mass of purple black magic. He stepped easily onto the street and adjusted his clothes. Cars honked at him and he grimaced. _The noise of this place alone is dreadful_. 

An impulse to flick the cars aside intensified. But after a moment’s deliberation, he concluded it would only be a waste of his presumably finite resources.

Though he had traveled with most of his magic intact, it was unclear how much magic he would be able to use. It had taken time to figure out how to bring as much of his magic with him to this world as possible. The toll back in his world could be experienced for quite some time. And the possible limitations of his magic in a non-magic world were unknown. Better to minimize risk and be cautious. 

Walking briskly to the side of the street, Palpatine stilled his mind to use the next bit of required magic: a tracking spell.

After twenty years, Palpatine finally had all of the pieces to the puzzle. And it was time to force all of them back to where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry. Ben and Poe are the softest.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey and Finn remained in the living room. Finn was drifting to sleep again while Rey looked over Ben’s bookcase. There were several books that caught her eye, from stories to poetry, botany to astronomy. Unable to contain herself, she gently ran her fingers over the spines of the books, imaging Ben’s large hands cradling each one.

Rey could tell she was still in shock. It was all encompassing. Being sent here, Ben finding her, feeling this awakening with herself, and Finn finding her. It was all too staggering to process. Except Ben. As baffling as it was, Ben made sense to her.

She glanced at Finn, guilty that her thoughts would turn to someone other than her betrothed. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. She searched his face.

What would life be like with him, if they returned to Naboo? Would she develop passionate love for this sweet man? Would she ever feel the euphoria she experienced being around Ben? Her thoughts whirled and her head spun. She touched the bookcase to steady herself.

Just then, Poe appeared. He was heading towards the door. He looked over and saw Finn asleep. Glancing at Rey, Poe came closer to talk quieter. His face looked splotchy and tired.

“Uh, I’m going to head out.” He gestured at Finn. “Please tell Finn it was nice to meet him. And you, Rey. I hope you both find what you are looking for.” Poe’s face was heavy with sadness as he opened the door. At the sound of the door opening, Finn jumped up.

“You’re leaving already?” Poe turned to him and nodded. Finn’s face grew concerned. “Are you alright, Poe? Is there something I can do for you?” Rey noticed how deeply earnest Finn looked as he kept his eyes on Poe. _He is a remarkably kind and thoughtful man_ , Rey thought, wishing that could be enough for her.

“I’ll be fine, thank you. Um, I’ll give you my number, just in case you all need more help with your, uh, situation.” Poe nodded at Finn, then wrote something on a napkin that rested on the coffee table. Rey notcied something interesting inside her. _Not jealousy... maybe intrigue_?

“Farewell, then,” Finn said and Poe tossed a smirk at him.

“Fare thee well, Prince Finn,” Poe said and shut the door. Finn continued to stare after Poe, seemingly unsure of himself. A feeling of invisibility came over her but didn’t mind in the least.

“He is a very charitable man, don’t you think? With such a warm character,” Finn finally said, turning back to the couch.

“Yes. I hope he’s alright…” And Rey realized if he was that emotional, Ben probably was, too. She prepared to walk down the hall to check on him when he came out of his room. 

He had changed from his work clothes into a green shirt and jeans (a term she had learned only the day before). Green brought out the warmth and depth of his eyes. His face looked swollen but calm. He rubbed his hands together as he walked into the living room.

“Okay, I think we need some food. It’s been a long day and we still have a lot to figure out.” Ben began bustling about, clearly feeling productive.

“We already a-,” Finn began, but Rey cut him off with a look.

“Just let him be busy,” Rey whispered at Finn.

“Should we go to another restaurant?” Rey asked, hoping she and Ben could escape for some time, to talk more without Finn. Ben didn’t catch on.

“No, they can deliver. Read over these menus and tell me what looks good to you both. I will order when I get back.” He dropped the pile of paper that he’d been amassing on the coffee table. “I am going on a quick walk. I just to get some fresh air.”

“I would not describe this air as ‘fresh,’” Finn said, his tone observational rather than rude. He picked up some of the papers and began peering at them. Rey glanced at Ben.

“Can I come, too?” Rey asked. Ben looked surprised by her request.

“I’d prefer to go alone, to clear my thoughts,” Ben replied slowly. He tilted his head, as if to apologize. She shook hers quickly.

“See you soon, then.” She sat beside Finn to look over the food options, trying not to feel rejected. Ben paused at the door, staring at them. Rey met his eyes once, for only a split second. Did she imagine a look of regret on his face?

After the door closed, Rey looked at Finn. Since she was here with him she might as well find some clarity.

“Finn, do you feel like we could love each other?” Directness was the most effective way to utilize their limited time, she decided. Finn startled beside her.

“I love you already, Rey. I loved you as soon as I heard your voice. Do you not love me?” Finn focused his eyes on hers, a shadow of sadness washing over his face. She had to rally her courage to go on.

“I honestly don’t know yet. I felt I could trust you almost immediately. I felt safe with you and it seemed like the kind of thing my parents described: finding someone through what seemed like chance but was really destiny. You finding me was like that. And singing together brought me joy, truly.” His face still wore a sheen of apprehension. “I decided to try something new and go with you.” Rey looked away from him, hesitating. “My feelings of trust and respect could grow into love one day, I just don’t know... And I just have to be honest with you about my uncertainties before we decide our next steps.” She paused and took a deep breath.

Rey was calmer than she’d anticipated, like talking with Finn without reservation was the most natural thing she could do. _Maybe this man isn’t meant to be my partner, but my dear friend_. Finn had leaned back against the pillows, the menus forgotten. He was quiet for several long moments.

“Perhaps you are right. I had been sent on a quest. I had no idea what that quest would look like, the direction my path would take. There was a force pulling me to the woods. And your voice seemed like something inevitable, something I could not avoid if I’d tried. It reminded me of home, like a parent could have sung it to me. Your voice sounded like it could be home. So I threw myself into the possibility, believing my instincts.” Finn folded his fingers in his lap, contemplating. “It’s possible we both thought we felt a specific thing but we have misunderstood. I don’t actually have any idea what love should feel like.” Finn looked up from his hands. She leaned forward.

“How you described meeting me, what if you met someone and experienced that connection to them, but it was more than that? Like fire in your fingertips when you touched, a craving of their eyes resting on your face, a sense that you already _know_ them but want to know them even more?” Rey asked, her voice embarrassingly thick with emotion.

“Have you had that?” Finn kept his gaze straight and steady. “With Ben?” Rey jerked backward, stunned by the question. Her cheeks reddened and she stammered for a moment. But she appreciated his astuteness.

“Yes. It makes no sense. I can not explain it. But I feel a pull to him, Finn, like we have a joined path. Like he has always been a vital part of my path, I just didn’t know it yet. And I want to walk into the future with him more than I have wanted anything since I was a child.” Rey’s words were frenzied. She took his hand, trying to soften what could be seen as abrasively forthright. Finn’s eyes darted between her own. Ignoring the impulse to look away, Rey stared back. He sighed.

“I understand, Rey.” He managed a smile. “Sometimes things make sense in the heart but not in the head. In our case, I think it was the reverse. We could wait and see if what we have blossoms into something more passionate. But I don’t think it makes sense to do that.” Finn rubbed his hands on his pants. “I think we must end our betrothal.” 

Rey was taken aback by how quickly they had come to this. Relief followed the shock and she embraced him. Hope and excitement coursed through her body. Finn wrapped his arms around her in return.

“Finn, you are generous of heart. Thank you. I am forever grateful to have met you. I believe sincerely it was destiny,” Rey said, pulling back to meet his soft, dark eyes again. 

How strange to think that being sent to a non-magical world would show Rey exactly what she had always imagined for herself?

* * *

It was early evening as Ben headed back into his apartment building. His thoughts no longer sloshed around his head, each one chasing the other over the edge to spill messily on the floor. He had unclenched his fists. There was a sense of determination, and something that was fresh and tantalizing brewing within him. 

He decided to forgive himself for taking too long to talk with Poe. It had been too easy to allow things to continue, for Ben to keep treasuring the love he thought he had not earned. _But maybe love wasn’t something that had to be earned_ , Ben was beginning to realize. 

He’d always told himself that Poe would eventually wake up and acknowledge what a terrible person he was for how he was treating Poe. But apparently, no matter what Ben did, Poe still loved him. _What a mystifying, foreign concept_.

Taking one last breath, Ben knocked on his door before coming in. Rey was sitting on the couch, still apparently looking at menus. When she looked at him, smiling wide, it was a door opening to a future that Ben desperately wanted. 

“Where’s Finn?” Ben asked, a little winded by her beauty. Rey stood and met him halfway through the room.

“I showed him how to use the shower. I can’t decide on the food. Will you help?” She pointed to various menus and said helplessly, “Everything sounds delicious. I want it all.” She buried her face in the menu again. Ben noticed how his body tingled being this close to her. He peaked at the menu.

“That’s an Italian place,” Ben said, before remembering she wouldn’t know what that meant. “They make pasta and pizza, lots of bread, rich sauces. I’ll order a bunch of things and you can try it all.” He plucked the menu out of her hands and she made a high-pitched surprised sound. She shot him what he thought was a cute attempt at looking offended.

“I need it to call and order,” Ben said, his lips curling up in a half-smile. “That’s not entirely true, actually, I could have looked up their number on my phone…” He stopped talking. The look Rey was giving him was different, heightened. Her eyes bore into him and Ben feared he would actually fall down from the weight in their depths.

He stood there, glued to the spot, a surge of vertigo seizing him. _How can she do this to me with just a look_?

“Ben,” Rey began quietly. Her cheeks took on a bit of color and her lips twitched. “Finn and I decided to dissolve our agreement. We won’t be married. We decided that’s not what we want anymore. We decided we just want to be friends.”

Ben’s heart jolted as if her hands had physically squeezed it inside his chest. Rey’s expression was earnest and also shy, like she wasn’t telling the whole story. The smile fell from her lips.

“I’m not saying this to pressure you about your own relationship...” Rey said hurriedly but Ben cut her off.

With exactly zero forthought, he scooped her up under her arms and clasped her to his chest. She gasped and giggled, putting her hands on both sides of his face.

“Poe and I broke up. I finally told him everything. And he understood. It was painful but he understood.” Ben’s smile was wide enough to hurt. He couldn’t and wouldn’t stop, not ever, if the possibility of being with Rey was within his grasp. “Rey,” Ben breathed and leaned his forehead on hers, slowly bringing her to the ground.

“Ben,” Rey said with such enthusiasm it made him laugh. She smiled at him, her eyes alight.

“What does this mean? Will you still try to go home? Or will you stay with me?” Ben asked. He was overwhelmed by an urgency to pin down the details, to fully grasp this change of events before anything else happened. To make sure nothing would slip through his fingers.

“I don’t know yet. This place still confounds me. I don’t want to leave you. But I feel that I don’t belong in this world. Perhaps I could adjust, with your help...” She shook her head repeatedly. “We can’t make any decisions right now. Let’s just be here together for now. We will figure the rest out later.” Ben was not satisfied with that but the pure exhilaration of holding Rey overcame all of the apprehensive thoughts. 

Rey kissed his cheek and his skin flared. He wanted to feel her lips, to trace them with his fingers, to capture them with his own. But he held back. _Finn is still here, you inconsiderate ass_. 

He wrapped his fingers around her neck, slipping them through the hair that coiled near her shoulders. Touching her skin sent vibrating strings of energy down his fingers and across his palm. She sighed, closing her eyes.

“I know that this feels right, Ben. Being with you.” Rey kept her eyes closed, her lips parted. Ben thought _this is how a human starts to supernova, from a rush of feeling. It’s entirely possible that I will simply become an explosion of particles and light, racing across the infinite expanse of space in all directions_. He was beaming so thoroughly he could have sworn all of his atoms shone, too.

When Finn came out of the bathroom, Ben and Rey sprung apart. Ben was sheepish as Finn averted his gaze.

“So, about that food,” Finn said, working hard to ignore what he’d just encountered. Ben had a strong impulse to hug the younger man. Instead, he promised them both he’d buy way too much dinner and dessert.


	11. Chapter 11

Their meal was surprisingly comfortable. Though Rey and Finn had snacked not long before, they ate ravenously. All three of them were sitting on the floor around the coffee table, making jokes and commenting on the food. Rey maintained a polite distance from Ben but couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. Ben seemed to have a perpetual grin on his face. Seeing it made her giddy.

Finn did his best to ignore their behavior. His energy wasn’t resentful or jealous. After considering it, Rey thought that he just seemed a little sad. She wished there were a way to make him happier, after all he had been through.

Ben and Finn had both finished eating. But Rey kept going. She was halfway through some fluffy chocolate cake when Finn began to yawn. She realized that he probably hadn’t slept much at all the previous night, since he’d been wandering around the city. 

“Finn, would you like to sleep in the bed? I imagine you have higher standards for sleeping arrangements than I do,” Rey said with a teasing smile. “I’m used to sleeping on hard surfaces so I’ll take the floor and Ben can have the couch.” She tried to say it all casually but no one was fooled. She looked at Ben whose eyes were large. But he voiced no concerns or issues with her suggestion.

“If that’s your preference, I will not argue.” Finn’s lips were pressed in a line but he didn’t look angry. Ben hopped up, mumbling about grabbing some sleeping clothes from his room and brushing his teeth.

Once Ben was out of earshot, Rey looked at Finn.

“How are you, Finn? I can’t imagine how it must feel to see us acting like we are…” Rey said but Finn interrupted.

“Actually, it is not that difficult. I feel alright, light almost. I think this was just how it was supposed to go. However, the amount that you two stare at one another is embarrassing,” Finn said, elbowing Rey jovially. Rey smiled at him, deeply grateful. Ben came out of his bedroom and paused when he noticed them smiling at each other.

“It’s all yours, Finn. Clean sheets on the bed and clean pajamas on the dresser,” Ben said after a moment. He set a pile of clothes on the couch.

“Thank you, Ben. For dinner, too. You have been a gracious host. I will see you both in the morning,” Finn said and walked down the hallway. 

Rey looked at Ben, feeling her eyes widen comically and her shoulders raise. She had no idea what to do now. They had also had a long day. In fact, it was hard to believe how much had occurred since she awoke that morning. Her eyelids were heavy but she couldn’t fathom going to sleep yet.

Ben looked at her, his face unsure and guarded. He walked toward her slowly, his hands in his pockets and shoulders hunching inward. “I brought some sleeping clothes for you. You can change in the bathroom, if you’d like. I’ll change out here.”

The reality of the situation hit her. _He’s talking about changing clothes so nonchalantly_ , Rey thought. She blushed. Ben noticed and smiled mischievously, relaxing again. 

She picked up the shirt and pants he handed her and trudged to the bathroom. He called after her. “I left you a toothbrush in there! You should be able to figure that out on your own,” Ben said, laughing. She whirled around and scrunched her nose at him. 

She did figure the toothbrush out, it just took a few minutes. Her teeth had never been this clean. When Rey came back to the living room, snug in Ben’s clothes again, he was sitting on the couch. She stood in front of him and sunk down on his lap. Rey’s whole body flooded with anticipation.

“There’s no way you’re sleeping alone on the floor, Rey.” His voice had dropped again. _How does his voice do such things to me_? she wondered as she settled on top of him, legs on either side of his. She hesitantly put her right hand up to his hair, letting them wander through the strands. His hair was soft and smelled nice and Rey knew in that moment the benefit of regular showers. 

“You feel confident in your analysis, then?” Her voice was part-question, part-dare. She wiggled her hips.

Ben gasped and blinked. His eyes grew as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. As Rey gazed at him, Ben’s mouth softened. She dropped her right hand to his arm and brought her left hand up to his face, her thumb running down his cheek. Ben’s hands came to rest on the sides of her torso and brought such warmth with them. He gripped her and inhaled.

“Yes,” he said simply. His eyes bore into hers and her insides began to boil, a rising of temperature that made her breathless. 

At once, they both crashed forward, a rush of fire and wind, whipping the air around them. Their lips found each other and she held onto his face, unable to breathe or move or think. His arms snaked around her and she sunk farther into his embrace. 

Rey had never experienced a kiss before. It was the start of something new, learning a language only her body could speak. Weaving a conversation between flesh and heart. Ben grasped her like the sky holds on the moon and stars. She was filled with a sublime lightness.

Rey pulled back in need of air but still clung to him. His eyes poured into her, easing the pain and loneliness of her life in the woods. She remembered what she’d said just that morning, about deciding to heal and helping each other. 

There was nowhere else in all the worlds where she belonged.

“We better get the floor ready, as it appears I’ll be having company,” Rey said through a smile. She moved off his lap and shoved cushions to the floor. Ben stood and grabbed some blankets from the back of the couch. His body moved awkwardly, as if they had been crouched for too long, Rey thought. She pushed the coffee table out of the way and began assembling a place to sleep. 

The sensation of birds trapped in her chest was intense. Her heart was beating like wings seeking freedom. Rey tried to calm herself but every time she caught Ben’s hungry eyes tracking her, the birds redoubled their efforts to flee her ribcage. Nervousness about what came next made her movements erratic. 

Ben must have noticed. As he came over to her, he said, “Rey, I’d just like to sleep near you. Nothing else. I just want to be close, to feel that you’re real.” Rey was affected by his sincerity and the devotion in his eyes. 

She stared at him, bewildered as to how she could warrant such a look. He kissed her cheek then walked to the kitchen. When he returned, he had two glasses of water. Rey had already snuggled into their make-shift bed. 

“How _can_ this be real?” Rey asked, incredulous, as Ben slipped in beside her.

“I actually can’t tell you. But I can say that I am thankful. For that magic well. For that nighttime walk. For finding you.” Ben wrapped an arm around her and she burrowed into his chest on the floor. He hummed pleasantly in her hair and drew shapes on her back with his fingers.

Rey kissed his neck and his Adam’s apple bobbed. She was excited to learn his body. And she would be forever grateful for every touch that simmered between them.

* * *

There was a crash that jolted Ben awake. He was on his back with Rey’s head nestled on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. It was the best sleep he’d had in years. Deep resentment mounted within him at whatever chaos was disrupting it.

The front door was open and a frail-looking man stood there, his face calm but menacing. Rey was awake, jumping up more quickly than Ben could manage. When Rey looked at the intruder her whole body tensed.

Confusion seeped into his weary mind. He glanced through the windows to see it was still dark outside. _What could possibly be happening now_?

“You! You did this!” The anger that swirled around her was palpable. Ben straightened, trying to clear his head. Rey’s teeth were bared, nose wrinkled. She took a step in front of Ben, as if to protect him.

“Rey.” Palpatine exuded quiet menace. “Your identity was well obscured. And now I have you in my grasp.” The man’s voice sizzled. Waves of apprehension rippled down Ben’s back. He stepped forward to be even with Rey.

“What do you mean, my identity? I didn’t obscure anything,” Rey retorted.

“You don’t know the truth? How fitting, that your parents would hide it even from you.” Palpatine stood inside the apartment now. Ben had no idea what came next.

“If you have something to say, then say it!” Rey snarled.

Palpatine put his fingers together, apparently enjoying the hostility that coalesced around him. All Ben could think to do was unclench his fists and take deep breaths, waiting for understanding to arrive.

Palpatine smiled but it appeared as a grimace. “Your parents kept you hidden from me but I have discovered the truth, at last. You are of my blood, my granddaughter, and you have my power.” The man’s eyes held a reddish hue and Ben shivered again.

“Who are you?” Ben demanded, stepping in front of Rey. With a flick of the wrist, the man sent Ben flying against the wall of the living room. He fell heavily and groaned. Standing wasn’t an option until air returned to his lungs. Looking up as quickly as he could manage, he saw the man send a strange flicker of light down the hall. Rey lurched toward Ben but the man once again flicked his wrist, freezing Rey in place.

“Finn will sleep, so we need not concern ourselves with further interruptions. And you will listen. Rey, you are powerful. Have you sensed just how much magic courses through you? I can show you how to yield your magic, control it, and attain all of your desires. Of course, this magic is just part of your inheritance. The kingdom of Naboo will be yours, as well.”

Rey stared at the man, her movements stilled yet her body vibrated. Ben pushed himself to his feet and came to stand beside Rey again. His head spun from both the force of the impact and from his prolonged confusion. At least standing beside Rey brought some semblance of courage.

Finally, her eyes sparking dangerously, Rey spoke. “You expect me to go with you? After you threw me down a well, expecting to never see me again? No matter what you say about my parents, I will never go with you, Palpatine,” Rey said, spitting the name. “And I am not of your blood.”

“Ah, a streak of stubbornness, just like your father. My son,” Palpatine said slowly, and sighed. “I killed him, and your mother, for defying me. They had done many things that earned their deaths. But somehow evading me for years was the most satisfying reason to strike them down,” Palpatine hissed, walking towards Rey. The look of dazed horror on her face made Ben’s heart ache and startled him to action. 

Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed the wand of the vacuum cleaner that stood nearby. He had a brief thought of gratitude that he always forgot to put the vacuum away. Then he attacked.

Ben came at Palpatine from the side, rearing up to strike the man. Palpatine glanced Ben’s way and flung him back against the wall with a corrupted-sounding laugh. Once again, breath was squeezed from his chest. Ben could feel more than see Rey’s eyes harden.

“You pathetic man. You have no idea the power I have, that this girl has within her. I am here to awaken it.” His voice rose as his hands snaked toward Rey, sending lightning ricocheting around the room. Ben saw her face whiten and he pushed himself up again.

“I don’t care what you say. My father was nothing like you,” Rey spat. Ben locked eyes with her and saw the fear there. And something stirred within him. She stared at him and he nodded slowly. He took a deep breath as Palpatine continued to send bolts of light around the room. 

As if he suddenly possessed, a force came alive inside Ben. Something puslated through him ferociously, with nails and teeth and a need for blood. He was beside Rey in a flash and they at once they lit up, both of them buzzing with power. 

Rey broke free of Palpatine’s magic and their hands shot forward in unison. A shocking wave of power leapt from their fingers, redirecting Palpatine’s lightning back at him. He shrieked and stumbled. Palpatine’s hands dropped and the lightning ceased. His face smoked and bubbled.

“How can this be? Such magic? Such power?” Ben couldn’t answer him because he was just as bewildered. But he remained in a defensive stance beside Rey, both of them breathing heavily. Despite the pain of his multiple collisions with the walls, it was incredible standing near Rey, feeling stronger than he’d ever been. It felt right. “Who are you?” Palpatine nearly roared at Ben.

“I’m no one,” he replied. The moment he spoke the words something else began to emerge within his mind, a long dormant knowledge.

Palpatine released a painful, choked laugh. “There is more here. More to your story, boy. Perhaps you came down that very same well. Only to find your dyad in the non-magical world. There is poetry to it, I cannot deny. A dyad, reunited in this filthy world.” Ben didn’t understand much of what Palpatine was saying. His brain was still frustratingly preoccupied with wrangling a memory… After a beat, Palpatine made a new sound.

“Ah, the pieces come together at last.” He laughed without mirth. “Yes, you were the boy. The boy from Chandrila, whose parents dared to overthrow me. I had wondered what happened to the Solo-Organa family. Meddling and powerful, ignorant and short-sighted. They disappeared too neatly, leaving no trace.” Palpatine regarded them anew while he spoke, calculating. “I knew Samm and Kira had somehow helped them. Little did I know, their attempts to help resulted in banishment to this place,” Palpatine’s face appeared to uncloud, full understanding settling into place. 

Ben’s confusion was only just beginning. His head could have split open from the onslaught of disorienting information. Though unable to look at Rey, her rage and determination flowed into him, kindling to light a new inferno.

“And now, I have the son of rebels and the daughter of traitors. How appropriate.” With that, dark smoke erupted from Palpatine’s hands and his body began to shift. It roiled and grew, skin turning purple and spiked. Wings erupted, a tail sprouted. And at once Ben knew only sharp things sinking into his flesh and dragging him into the air. There were sounds of broken glass and Ben fell into oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey screamed as the beast swept Ben out the window. The possibility of losing him struck her in an agonizing burst. Instead of letting herself collapse from the fear and grief, she heard herself scream “No!” and her body hurtled forward.

She nearly flew to the shattered wall where Ben had been dragged only moments before. Leaning out warily over the broken windowsill, she craned her neck to scour the walls above, searching for a way to scale the apartment building. 

Rain was falling and lightning battered the sky. It was not clear whether the storm was natural or triggered by magic. It didn’t matter. Nothing could stand in her way.

Before climbing out the window, she grabbed a piece of broken glass. Tearing off a strip of her pants, she wrapped the shard and put it into her pocket. Rey was once again grateful for Ben’s clothes. Not only for their usefulness but also because the fabric reminded her of his touch, his presence.

She began climbing, using windows and ledges to push higher. Being wary of the sharp weapon in your pants meant taking an extra level of caution. Rey utilized all of the physical skills she had fine-tuned over the years to find food and maintain safety. Pouring herself into the climb, she let her mind still and quiet. _I will not lose Ben, not after all of this_. She pulled herself onto the roof. Rey’s arms shook.

On the flat part of the roof she found the large dragon, a metallic sheen of thunderhead purple and sickly green. Ben was clutched in its claw, blood dripping from his side. He wasn’t moving. Instinctively, she reached out with her thoughts to feel for him. There was nothing from Ben, just the fury of the dragon before her.

Rain drenched everything, soaking through her thin sleeping clothes. Her hair was plastered to her face. But Rey trembled from rage more than the cold.

She bared her teeth again, feeling anger take physical shape inside her.

“Give him back,” she said slowly through gritted teeth.

“Your dedication to him is admirable. But inadequate.” Palpatine whipped his tail around to collide with Rey. She dodged it. In that moment, Rey recognized that she had relied more on magic for her survival in the woods than she had ever realized.

“If we are what you say we are, a _dyad_ , then our power is greater than yours. I remember the stories my parents told me, about the strongest magical connection between two souls. They thought it was just a myth,” Rey said more evenly, trying to keep Palpatine focused on her. She sent out her thoughts to Ben again. _Wake up, Ben, please, wake up_. She imagined giving some of her strength to him, to heal him. To her relief, the dragon claw released Ben, tossing him aside. Ben remained a crumpled pile.

“Ah, but one who was only trained as a child and the other not trained at all. No, your power is not yet manifest. I can show you how to sculpt it, bolster it, make it formidable. Return with me, Rey, and become queen. You can rule, just as your parents should have done.” The suggestion of herself as queen was laughable. Rey attempted an expression of hopelessness as she saw Ben twitch. 

Lightning exploded from the clouds around them, clearly amplified by Palpatine’s magic. Thunder rumbled its presence. Rain continued to pour from the wind-swept sky. With no other ideas, Rey dropped her fighting stance. She called to Ben once more as she stepped toward the dragon. _I need you, Ben. We can do this, together. Wake up._

“Alright, I will return with you. But you must not hurt Ben. And you must leave Finn alone.” Rey stood tall in front of the dragon, hands at her sides, palms up in surrender. Ben moved an arm and Rey’s heart leapt.

Palpatine, his nostril flaring, considered her demands. His tail whipped up and down, an animal losing interest in the game. Finally, the dragon spoke. 

“I care not for them. They are only impediments to your path, Rey.” Each time Palpatine said her name a sharp coldness shot down her spine. She maintained her placating posture.

Finally, Ben managed to get up. He started hobbling over to stand beside Rey, weary and bloodstained. Relief flooded her as she looked into his eyes, pained but clear. He nodded and they took up their stances once again. The dragon made a sound that was more snarl than laugh.

“Enough. Your coming together will be your undoing.” The dragon’s mouth opened. A cloud of fire burst forth, hot and eager in its reach. Rey and Ben tensed simultaneously. 

Rey sent him a thought, _Together, we will do this together_. At once, all four of their hands shot out and a vivid blue sheet of magic appeared. A shimmering shield formed and spread out. It bowed around them, not keeping all of the heat out but deflecting the flames. The reflecting and spiraling light of the fire and shield were beautiful, a miasma of power and balance.

Palpatine continued his assault. Ben’s pain seeped into Rey, his body beginning to sag. She inhaled fiercely and sent more strength to Ben. The energy flowed between them.

Both knew their defense was draining them quickly. She remembered the glass shard.

After long moments of the stalemate, Palpatine’s flames diminished. Trying a different tactic, he reared up on his hind legs and the amount of lightning slicing the air increased dramatically. Knowing this was her only opportunity, Rey slipped the glass out, glanced reassuringly at Ben, and ran forward. Her speed surprised even her. She unwrapped the blade swiftly as she neared the dragon. The last thing she was aware of was plunging the glass into the dragon’s body.  


* * *

  
“Rey,” Ben gasped, fear ripping through him. She moved so quickly she was nearly a blur in the rain. Raising both hands above her head, she leapt at the dragon. The weapon she held made contact with the leathery skin and punctured it, ripping into the heart of the creature.

The dragon screamed and spasmed, recoiling, dragging his arms to his chest. He grabbed Rey and threw her across the roof. The sharp thing was still protruding from his chest as black blood streamed forth. 

The dragon’s body shrank violently, disproportionately, condensing and shuddering. After a few moments, Palpatine lay in human form, clutching his chest. 

Ignoring his own wounds, Ben ran to Rey. She seemed small suddenly, Ben surrounding her body with his own. She blinked awake, bruised but alive. He helped her stand, still shaken from the throw. It was only then that Ben realized it was no longer raining. The sky above was left quiet and gray, an inkling of morning at the eastern horizon.

They helped each other stumble back to where Palpatine lay. The man’s pained groans were growing more subdued. Blood was pooling, a thick reflective puddle surrounding the fallen king. Ben thought he should feel vitriol towards this man. But he was too exhausted to feel much of anything.

Palpatine looked like he considered crawling away, then grimaced. He clutched himself and breathed shallowly, showing his teeth like a cornered animal. His energy was quickly leaking from him. Rey and Ben towered over Palpatine, holding one another up. 

“Do it!” Palpatine hissed through his teeth. “Strike me down, end it!” His desperation was unmistakable. To his surprise, Ben sensed a bit of pity looking at this twisted, broken man.

“Tell me how to return to our world,” Rey demanded. Whatever she was feeling, her voice was unrelenting. 

“Use your magic, ignorant child,” Palpatine spat back at her. 

A rush of movement announced Finn’s arrival. He was running to them, breathless and haggard.

“What’s-” he began to ask Rey. Then his eyes dropped to Palpatine and he collapsed. “My king!” Finn’s voice rose precipitously. 

“Finn,” Rey said, kneeling and grabbing his arm. “He sent us down the well to get rid of us. He is not…” But Rey trailed off, letting Finn process at his own pace.

“I underestimated...” Palpatine gasped, breathing raggedly, “...how challenging it would be to remove you. It was much simpler to dispose... of your parents.” He coughed, blood speckles springing from his mouth. He wanted to say more. But speaking seemed to grind the last of his energy from his body. His eyes began to fade. One more inhale seized him. And an exhale whispered out of his lungs. His body stilled.

Rey wrapped her arms around Finn, who crouched, staring at the lifeless body. His eyes were round and hollowed, devoid of understanding.

Ben remained where he stood. Rey held onto Finn, for his own reassurance and for Rey’s too, Ben guessed. He couldn’t see Rey’s face but he sensed her fatigue as well as her confusion and overwhelm by the traumatic event that took place before them.

Eventually, Ben moved to help Rey and Finn stand. That’s when he remembered his wounds, three talon holes dug into his torso. Rey heard him grunt in pain and she was at his side at once.

She placed her hand above the wound while Ben stared at her, unsure what she was doing. A warmth began to tingle and build. It expanded throughout his entire torso. The wound vibrated softly and Ben gasped. 

A jolt ran through him as he realized she was healing the gashes. Rey’s forehead was creased with intention as she worked. He couldn’t stop staring at her, amazed by her strength and compassion. 

When she was done Ben wondered what he had done to deserve any of this.

“Let’s go inside,” Rey murmured. He spared a glance over at Palpatine’s body, vaguely trying to formulate a plan to remove it.

Rey heard the thought as if she was in his mind. Absently, she flicked her hand behind her and the body disappeared. Ben startled, gaping at the now empty rooftop. Even the blood had vanished. He glanced at Rey, who was walking with Finn to the rooftop door. A sense of astonishing awe overtook him. Following a few steps behind the other two, Ben couldn’t believe everything she had accomplished.

Just witnessing her strength and feeling her brilliance moved him deeply. Ben was engulfed by the adoration he had for her. And a decision formed in his mind like sunlight glinting on crystal.

Hobbling into the apartment, Rey helped Finn sit down on the couch. He was still mute, unblinking. Ben went to the kitchen to make tea. He was in his own daze, almost on the verge of laughter, in fact, which made very little sense. _Rey slayed a dragon and now I’m making tea. Just another typical Saturday morning_. Ben suppressed the impulse, knowing laughter was the most inappropriate response possible. 

He carried two mugs of tea into the living room. Rey sat beside Finn, holding his hand. Finn didn’t seem to notice. He stared forward, shoulders hunched. Haunted and subdued.

“Finn, I’m so sorry,” Rey was mumbling, trying to say something to console her friend. Finn nodded a couple of times and pressed his lips together. Tears collected in his eyes.

“You should drink something.” Ben offered the mug and Finn took it without looking.

“I need to lay down. I just feel tired.” Finn’s voice was quiet and abraised, like wind on a distant sand dune.

“Yes, of course. The tea will help. Can I help you walk to Ben’s room?” Rey held onto Finn as he stood. 

Ben drank his tea while he waited for Rey to return. There were only a few thoughts in his mind, competing feebly for priority. One was to grab a hold of Rey as soon as possible. Another was to call his parents. The third thought was to pass out. 

Feeling her eyes on him as she walked back into the living room, Ben turned. He stood and they crashed into each other, embracing and breathing. The world stilled as they clung together, letting their heartbeats sync up and calm.

His body was still tender but the pain had receded. Rey’s arms overlapped on his back, layered and reassuring. The amount of relief Ben experienced made his head swim.

“Thank you. For healing me. For saving me,” Ben breathed into her hair.

“Nothing, not even a dragon could take you away from me.” Rey held him, her eyes frantic.

She leaned up fiercely and kissed him, feverish and wanting. He was caught off guard, suspended for a moment in disbelief. Then he sunk into her, a weight plunging into ocean depths. Hands through her hair, fingertips against her skin, lips parting, all while his soul sung. He fought his impulse to search her mouth with his tongue and pulled back slightly. Their eyes met and they both smiled. It was the most wonderful moment of his life.

“By the way, how did you do that? Heal me?” Ben’s voice was light, carrying the shape of his smile into the air.

“I just did what Palpatine told me to. Used my magic.” Rey smiled sheepishly. She pulled his hand back to their bed on the floor.

As they settled on the floor together, Rey wound her fingers through Ben’s. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, despite the pressure to close them.

“Ben, did you hear what Palpatine said? That we’re a dyad?” Her voice was a whisper, unbelieving.

“Yes, but I don’t know what it means.” Ben felt so open and content it almost left him aching. Rey’s eyes were softer than the smear of a shooting star. They traced his face while Ben’s fingertips connected the freckles on her arm.

“My parents told me about it. I thought it was just a bedtime story. They described it as two people who are bonded through magic. Their powers are a reflection of each other. Their lives are intertwined. They are destined to walk an important path together. It didn’t always mean romantic love...” Rey paused, her eyes swimming with emotion. “But I think ours does.” Ben swept towards her, a magnet pulling him automatically.

He leaned forward to kiss her. Rey’s lips were cloud-soft and lingering. It ended too soon but he was too overwhelmed with gratitude to complain. She exhaled into his embrace and relaxed entirely, secure and safe.

“I like the sound of that,” Ben murmured, nestling his face on her pillow. He roused himself one last time to plant a firm kiss to her forehead.

Then he wrapped his body around her as she lay on her side. Her breath was already evening out, drawing his own along with it. She sighed and Ben knew her thoughts, that she was more peaceful in this moment than she had been since her parents disappeared. He poured his own blistering happiness back into her.

They were both asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing "action" and it did not come naturally 😅


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are more connected/sharing thoughts, the POV flip-flopping kind of fades...

Ben wasn’t sure how long they had slept but it wasn’t enough. His body felt stiff, as if every muscle had been individually hammered. The place where the talons had gouged him ached a bit but it was nothing like it could have been. With Rey’s warmth beside him, his complaints subsided quickly. 

She had nestled as close as possible and he was in awe. He had never seen her this relaxed, each part of her face unburdened. When he shifted his position slightly, she stirred.

Opening her eyes, Rey grimaced. “I’m still tired. How can I still be tired?”

“It probably has to do with the traumatic event we survived just last night.” Ben drew her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled into his lips. Then the smile faded.

“There is so much for us to figure out.” Shooting up, Rey disrupted the blankets draped over Ben. He grumbled at the sudden chill and followed her into the seated position. He glared at the broken window. 

“Have you seen Finn?” Rey asked.

“No, I woke up just moments before you did. Should I check on him?”

“Better that I do.” Rey leaned over and kissed him, a delicate brush of pink skin. His eyes snapped shut and he imagined starting every morning for the rest of his life just like this.

She bounced up quickly from the floor and Ben once again was baffled by her. “How do you have this much energy if you’re tired?”

“There are certain things we have to address before we can start the rest of our life together,” Rey said, smiling coyly at Ben. His eyes widened.

“So you can read my thoughts? And I can read yours?” He stood and grabbed her hands, pulling her to face him.

“I think that’s just part of the dyad connection,” Rey replied. Her eyes held his, pools of joy inviting him in.

Ben shook his head. “It’s the most extraordinary thing,” he breathed.

“What is?”

“To have the privilege of being connected to you. In any way at all. And now in all the ways.” Ben pulled her in and kissed her, his entire form bubbling over with pleasure and appreciation. She yelped in surprise and laughed. Ben’s lips pressed into her grinning teeth and he laughed, too.

“Alright, we have to focus. I’m going to check on Finn. You make coffee?” she asked, already heading towards the bedroom.

That was the first time he noticed how much of a mess she was. The pants she wore were torn. There were blood drops on the pants and shirt and muddy smears. Glancing down at himself, he realized he looked much worse.

Coffee, shower, clothes… he recited to himself, walking to the kitchen and feeling the chill of the floor.

It was early evening on a Saturday. The city’s shadows grew long against the neighboring buildings. Ben gazed out the shattered window, finally delving into the ramifications of Palpatine’s admission.

His parents were from the magical world. He was from an entirely different place, as was Poe. The recognition was a jolt to his system. But it all made sense. The extreme shift in his life when he was six. Experiencing such a deep loss of understanding and sense of place. How his parents seemed to reject him afterward.

And Rey’s parents helped them escape. He had met her parents as a child. It brought him a feeling of satisfaction and purpose. Through all of the pain, loss, deprivation, he was meant to find Rey, to come back to her as family.

Ben let his eyes run over with tears. Each one represented a year he unknowingly waited for Rey to come into his life.

* * *

Rey had to consciously adjust her expression from delight to sympathetic. Once she remembered the terrifying events of the last twenty-four hours, it wasn’t difficult. She rapped her knuckles on the door hesitantly, hoping she wasn’t waking Finn up. A noise in the bedroom let her know he was already alert.

He opened the door with a deeply weary look on his face. 

“How are you? Were you able to sleep?” Rey asked, walking into the room.

“Some. My head still feels like it could burst.” Finn sat on the bed. “I still don’t understand what happened.” His voice was small, broken. Rey sat beside him.

“What I can piece together is this. Palpatine killed your parents. He raised you as his own. But when you resisted his evil machinations, he sent you off on a vague and purposefully doomed quest. But then you brought me back.” She looked over at him. “He sent us here, expecting that would be the end of it. But somehow… he figured out I’m his granddaughter.” Rey paused. Finn’s head whipped in her direction.

“Granddaughter?”

“I still don’t want to believe it.” Her fists were clenched. “But it adds up. My parents talked about a castle, about court life, about the King. As a child I simply thought those were bedtime stories.” She shook her head, trying to steady her breathing. “Palpatine killed my parents, too. His own son and daughter-in-law. How could anyone inflict such misery and cruelty?” Rey began to cry, raucous sobs taking over. Finn held her gently.

“I hate that he stole our parents from us. It breaks my heart that the only parent you ever had was Palpatine.” Each word was punctuated by emotion; rage and sorrow, helplessness and regret. Rey was collapsing under the strain. She was shocked it was happening this suddenly, this entirely.

“He was never my parent. He was my captor, my manipulator. I see that now. And I will not mourn his death.” Finn’s voice sounded like taut, tension-filled strings ready to snap. Wrapping his arms tight around Rey, he held her back from the brink. His tears mingled with hers as they grieved their slain parents together.

After a time, they both found breathing easier. It was only then that Rey felt as clear as a sky scrubbed clean by a rainstorm. She knew it would take time to heal these wounds and she finally knew how capable she was.

As they came out to the living room, Ben was coming out of the bathroom with wet hair.

“Hi Finn. Bathroom’s open.” Nodding, Finn went that way. He glanced briefly at the broken window. But he didn’t ask about it.

Ben came over to Rey. “How is he? How are you?” His voice was soft with concern.

“It will take him time but I think he will get there. Same for me.” Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s waist. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. His warmth and strength surrounded her and she sighed. “And you, Ben?” His chin rested on top of her head.

“I don’t know. I have to speak to my parents. I was thinking I’d call them before dinner...” Rey could only tell Ben’s body had tensed because she was holding him.

Rey nodded into his chest. “I’ll be here for the whole thing, if you’d like.”

“I want you here for everything, Rey,” Ben said, pulling back and taking her face into his hands. She smiled and kissed him. 

“Let’s talk more about dinner. I’m ravenous.” Rey nipped at Ben’s jaw and he yelped in surprise. His eyes fell on her, contentment coloring the golden brown irises.

“I thought I could make dinner, instead of ordering in. I, uh, like to cook.” Sheepishly, Ben ran a hand through his sodden hair. Rey smiled widely.

“Yes! That sounds perfect. I can help, too. After I shower.” Looking down at herself for the first time in what seemed like all day, Rey grimaced at the state of her clothes: ripped, bloodied, and probably smelly. She didn’t want to find out. “Can I borrow more clothes?”

“Yes, anything you’d like.” Ben beamed at her and she darted down the hall. “You’ll have to wait for Finn!”

_His smiling face will never cease to amaze me_ , Rey thought, her grin a wonder in itself.

* * *

“Perfect timing,” Ben said as Finn exited the bathroom. “I’m going to make some food. How are you feeling?” 

Finn settled onto a stool at the counter. “I don’t have many positive things to say. Except about that shower.” Ben nodded then looked into the fridge, trying to decide what to make. He waited for Finn to speak, if he wanted to. 

“There’s still much I don’t understand. Can you tell me about the fight with Palpatine?” Finn looked at Ben, clearly distraught but earnest in his desire to gain clarity.

Ben closed the fridge door and took a step towards Finn at the counter. “It is a bit of a blur. Palpatine burst through the door late last night. He talked about knowing who Rey truly is. She was furious at him. He threw me aside a couple times with a gesture, cast a sleeping spell on you just as easily. He froze Rey and I was more afraid than I’ve ever been. At some point, Rey and I discovered this connection deep within us… He was shooting lightning all around. And we pushed out this bright blue light and forced his lightning back at him. Then he grabbed me and the next thing I knew I was laying on the roof in the rain. Rey was standing in front of a dragon. Then she launched at him, stabbed his chest…” Ben was looking up at the ceiling, overwhelmed by Rey’s fierce courage and power.

Ben continued. “I was beginning to accept that she had magic. But I never imagined how much. And I had no idea I had such power inside me. Palpatine told me I come from your world. That Rey’s parents helped my family escape when Palpatine wanted us dead.” Ben shook his head and glanced at Finn.

The younger man's expression was pained.

“I’m glad you could help each other, that you’re both alive…” He took a trembling breath. “I’m glad that your family escaped Palpatine.” Ben rounded the counter and placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“I am truly, deeply sorry for your loss. Of your parents. And Palpatine’s betrayals. No one should have to experience that much tragedy.” Ben heard Finn sniff and inhale.

“I appreciate your kindness. These are wounds I will heal and carry. Scar tissue is a life-long reminder of the violence.” Ben kept his hand on Finn, reassuring him through that he wasn’t alone. 

After several moments of silence, Ben asked, “Have you ever had a hamburger, Finn?”

Finn seemed to appreciate the distraction. He watched as Ben prepared the meat patties. “And I have some veggie burgers, too, since Poe is vegetarian,” Ben explained, setting both types in the sizzling skillet.

“Poe’s a what?”

“Vegetarian. It means he doesn’t eat meat.” Ben glanced at Finn, whose head was tilted curiously.

Rey came into the kitchen, wearing one of Ben’s white t-shirts and boxers. He blanched for a moment, realizing she had no clue those were his _undergarments_. But he decided to let it be. The sight of her caused quite the internal reaction that he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Finn, did Ben tell you he’s from our world?” Her face was lit with enthusiasm and her movements smooth, as if she hadn’t scaled an apartment building and killed a dragon the previous night.

She smiled at both of them and came to help Ben with food.

“What can I do?” Rey asked, her look generous and open and radiant. His only thought was _you have no idea how much you’ve done already_.

Dinner was more somber than the previous meal they’d had together. Finn was faraway in his thoughts but enjoyed the hamburger. He made a point to try the veggie burger, as well. Finn gave a positive review of both. Rey had enthusiastically heated up some asparagus and cut the tomatoes for the burgers. She was happy with all of the food, as usual.

Ben was exhausted and apprehensive. How long had it been since he’d spoken to his parents? Could he even remember? He was pulled from his thoughts suddenly by Finn.

“I regret everything that has transpired. All of these terrible things have happened because of me.” Finn’s fists were clenched, his voice quivering. Ben was used to these kinds of mental gymnastics. It was easier to assume all the blame and chastise oneself than handling things head on.

“None of this is your fault-” Ben began but Finn interrupted.

“Then I should have been the one to kill him!” His anger made the air around them sizzle. Rey glanced at Ben, a question in her eyes he understood. Both also silently agreed to not interrupt him yet.

“I brought Rey to the castle. I put her in harm’s way. I slept through the fight.” Finn sighed, kneading his fingers in his palm. Rey leaned towards him.

“Finn, I have lived my whole life in harm’s way and I’m pretty skilled at staying alive. And if you hadn’t found me, I wouldn’t now have the privilege of your friendship, which I treasure. I wouldn’t have found Ben. I am grateful beyond measure that you heard me singing that day. I believe it was meant to be. Of course, that doesn’t make the devastation along the way any more bearable.” She spoke earnestly. Ben’s own gratitude was a bright thing inside himself.

“You really had no choice but to sleep through the fight. It’s a testament to your clear magical abilities that you woke up so quickly, actually,” Ben added. He gave Finn a meaningful look and stood. “I can only imagine what you’re feeling. Please consider being kind to yourself. Believe me when I say that beating yourself up for things out of your control is a waste of time and energy. You’re juggling enough emotions, you don’t need to throw guilt in there, too.”

Finn looked at him and Ben wasn’t sure how to read his expression. Then the younger man nodded. Ben noticed a new thought cross his mind. 

“What will become of the kingdom?” Finn asked, his face ghostly. Rey glanced at Ben, now wondering the same thing. A thought blossomed in her mind.

“What would you like to happen, Finn? It’s your choice now. You’re the prince.” Rey faced him, sending him all the compassion and support she could. 

“I don’t want anything to do with it, actually. I don’t actually know how to rule. Palpatine never really instructed me. I would be the worst king.” Ben saw Rey begin to protest but Finn looked up at her forcefully. She shut her mouth.

“I don’t know how and I don’t want to, Rey. I don’t want to argue over the truth.” He looked agitated, sad. Then his eyes softened as he exhaled loudly. Rey nodded her acceptance.

“You know,” Rey began, somewhat haltingly. Ben looked at her, feeling that something strange was going to be proposed. “Palpatine said that Ben and his parents came from Chandrila. Maybe they could help in this situation…”

Perhaps because he’d already been planning to connect with them for answers, there was very little anger or frustration at her suggestion. 

“I will ask them when I call after dinner,” he replied simply. But she wasn’t done.

“If you meet with them… Can I come, too?” Rey asked, her face scrunched with apprehension. 

By all accounts, Ben and Rey had only known each other for a couple of days. It seemed absurd to have her meet his parents already, especially since they would assume he was still with Poe. On the other hand, Ben fully grasped the magnitude of their connection and knew these couple of days had changed the trajectory of the rest of his life. Plus, if his parents could tell her something about her parents, he could understand why she’d want to meet them.

“Yes,” Ben said, swooping over to embrace her. “I’d love for you to meet my parents.” He was shocked to realize how much he meant it.


	14. Chapter 14

Finn woke too early and was still deeply tired. Stumbling out to the living room, he found Rey and Ben wrapped tightly together on the floor, both fast asleep. A pang of jealousy shot through him. He envied their connection, their intimacy.

The coffee maker Ben had taught Finn how to use was pretty straightforward. He worked quietly in the kitchen, pouring the water and hitting buttons. The resulting coffee helped him a little. But his mind remained sluggish, his body inert. 

He kept recalling random memories of Palpatine, the closest he’d had to a father. He wondered again about his parents. _Were they kind? Did they sing to me and tell me stories? Did they suffer when they died?_ He wondered what he would do with his life now. The future was empty, a vacant space.

The thought of Naboo, the castle, the responsibilities of being a leader (something he had not been prepared for, on purpose, he realized) overwhelmed him with dread. He realized with startling clarity that that wasn’t a life for him. What he needed, what he wanted, was space to get to know himself, apart from whatever life he had experienced under the corrupt King. 

All of his experiences had been shaped, coerced by Palpatine. Distrust of everything crept over him. He was disoriented, adrift in his own life.

Finn finally recognized how naive and ignorant he was. How sheltered he had been his whole life. Now was his opportunity to learn and explore, to grow and become a person who can stand on his own feet. And maybe he could find someone to share his journey with. Suddenly, he had a thought. But it would have to wait for Ben to wake up.

Finn munched on a bowl of fruit that was on the counter. Lost in thought, he accidentally let his hand crash into the bowl. Wincing, he knew it had awoken Ben and Rey.

“Finn?” Rey called from the living room.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Finn replied sheepishly. Then he couldn’t hold back any more. He stuck his head over to look at Ben. The man’s dark hair was askew and he was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Ben, uh-” Finn stopped himself, waiting for Ben to look at him. Groggily, Ben turned. “This may sound odd, but what would you say if I asked Poe to show me around the city today?” He tried to sound casual but a lightness permeated his head. Ben and Rey exchanged a glance. When Ben turned back to him, Finn feared the worst.

“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Ben replied, his face breaking into a grin.

* * *

Finn went to get ready for the day. As Ben started to get up, Rey grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. The sound he made into her mouth was cute and rousing all at once. His lips stretched into a smile.

“Good morning, Ben Solo,” Rey whispered, longing to keep him near her all day.

“Good morning, Rey of the forest.” The phrase was sweet, as if he had imagined her running through the trees, saw her amongst the natural world.

“I’d like to bring you there, to show you. If you’d like.” Rey made the offer without thinking. Ben nuzzled her and kissed her forehead. He didn’t reply. 

She once again marveled at the mixture of joy and disbelief on his face.

When Ben called his parents, he set up what he called “speaker phone.” Rey was fascinated by the process. But she could tell Ben was incredibly uncomfortable. She held his free hand in both of her hands, a sandwich of support.

“It’s been so long since we’ve spoken. Probably not since I started law school.” A heavy sigh escaped him.

“I’m here. We’ll do this together.” Rey smiled reassuringly.

When his mother answered the phone, he clutched his stomach and nearly fell over. The breath that slipped through his lips seemed like it was attempting to expel itself violently from his body. Rey leaned up and kissed his neck. 

His palms grow instantly moist. There was a serious chance that Ben had entirely stopped breathing. Without any other ideas, she sent tranquil energy through her hands into his body. He looked at Rey, and his expression was one of wildness and fear. Within his chaotic mind, he heard her say, _You can do this_. 

“Hi, it’s Ben.” Someone took a sharp breath on the phone.

“Ben? Are you alright?” A woman’s voice, shaking audibly.

“Yes, for the most part. But we need to talk. Can we meet in person?”

“Of course… But your father is a bit sick. We can’t travel right now. If you’re willing, you could come here.” Ben paused at the news of his father, working his jaw.

“Text me the address. We’ll be there this afternoon. See you soon, mom,” and Ben ended the call before they could ask who “we” included. It had been desperately short.

Ben looked haggard, his eyes unfocused. Rey held onto him and breathed, giving him some of the light she held within her.

Even still, she was nervous.

Rey watched as Ben turned into a frenetic wreck. It was almost humorous. He bustled around, making breakfast, cleaning the kitchen, always in motion. He wouldn’t allow anyone else to do any of the chores. He packed an overnight bag, just in case, packed snacks for the road, just in case. He stood, almost bouncing, near Finn and told him about Poe’s tendency to sometimes make awkward jokes _and don’t worry, that means he likes you_. Finn’s face turned rosy at the comment. 

Rey decided to shower. A heady desire to pull Ben in too struck her. Bathing with a man was something she had never considered before. They’d have to make it happen before they went back through the well.

With a jolt, she realized she’d assumed he would go back with her. _What will I do if he chooses to stay here?_

As she left the bathroom, Finn walked toward her intensely.

“Poe is on his way. I’m going to spend the day with him.” Finn was agitated but his eagerness shone through as well.

“You’ll have to tell me about the city. I still can’t comprehend its size and noise and number of people,” Rey said, overwhelmed just at the thought of it. She looked at Ben and could tell he was nervous about seeing Poe again.

As Rey pushed into Ben’s mind, something that was becoming easier to do, she could hear him say _There is something right about all of these pieces falling into place_. Smiling, Rey nodded. 

Finn made himself scarce as Rey and Ben stood holding each other in the living room. Rey could sense Ben was trying to settle the bees whirring around his chest. Rey just quietly swayed with him as if she was trying to share his nervousness, to equalize the high emotions between the two of them. He could tell she was also heightened, but her feelings leaned more toward excitement.

A knock on the door shook them apart. Ben moved to open it as Finn approached.

“Hi,” Poe said and swept Ben into a brief hug. It took a moment for Ben to bring arms around the shorter man, out of shock Rey guessed.

“Hi, Rey,” and Poe hugged Rey too. She appreciated it more than she could say. 

Then Poe turned a bright smile towards Finn, who shyly mirrored it. They left with plans to do lots of “touristy” things.

“I feel surprisingly good about that. Hopeful. Maybe they can find happiness together. Like we did.” And he pulled her into a kiss like quicksand. 

It consumed and suspended, took her weight away as well as her breath. His mouth opened over hers and she tasted his tongue, a rolling wave of desire and want and need. Rey sought out the shape of his mouth, seized and subsumed. 

Suddenly, Ben picked Rey up, his arms wrapped firmly across her back. Instinctively, Rey’s legs curled around his midsection. She bit his lip and fisted his hair. He moaned into her mouth, a deep feral sound. Without hesitation, Ben placed his lips to her chin and down her neck. Rey’s breath hitched and her head rolled back. In doing so, her core pressed against him and a whole new thrill seared her body.

In a flurry, Rey’s lips had ensnared Ben’s again. She craved and relished and wanted more. Each time she touched his tongue she could have unraveled. While their breath mingled, she could sense their thoughts coming together, like a confluence in a river. _Whole on their own and yet becoming so much more together_.

In one swift movement, Ben stepped backwards to the couch, holding her easily. He sunk down and she was firmly planted on his lap. Their mouths never left each other as she sent her fingers up his shirt. The expanse of his torso, the warmth and muscles, gave her a hunger she was unfamiliar with. It was rooted deeper than her stomach and it turned the rest of her body to ribbons of fire.

Ben was panting and his hands were everywhere at once. Moving down her sides, clutching at her waist, scrambling through her hair, grabbing her thighs. He leaned forward, as if trying to bring her into him entirely. She pushed him back against the couch, grinding into his lap. Rey thought she would never tire of this conflagration.

Through their clothes Rey could feel Ben hardening. Too engrossed to think, Rey sent her hand down over his groin, palming him fiercely through the fabric. She wanted to feel his skin, taste him, consume him.

He gasped and withdrew his face. Rey had never seen his eyes so dark, a want to devour. Grabbing her wrists, he pressed his face into her neck and groaned.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before. I didn’t mean to hurt you-” Rey began.

“You didn’t, believe me. And you have no idea how much I want this-”

“Stars, I think I might, though,” Rey said, twisting her wrist out of his grasp only to ensare his hands in hers, bringing his hand to her breast. Ben shuddered from head to toe, his jaw hanging loosely. His gaze made her feel like the only thing in the universe.

“Rey, Rey, please,” he said, his voice cracked and higher pitched.

“Why do you want to stop?” Rey had ceased her movements on top of him to stare, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“It’s just, it’s…” He was stammering, running his hands through his hair, trying to control his breathing. He took hold of her shoulders and said, “I want to carve out a time that is anxiety-free and without worry and concerns and I want to be so fully present that I’ll be able to recall every second of you and this for the rest of my life…” Rey rested her forehead on his. Determination took over.

“I understand.” She swept off his lap and stood. “Let’s go, then. The sooner you see your parents the sooner I can rid you of your clothes.” Her cheeks flared a bit. But not nearly as much as Ben’s. He remained seated for a moment, a look of partial regret splayed on his face. Then he nodded.

“The sooner the better indeed.”

* * *

Ben rented a car and they set off. He turned on classical music and Rey perked up beside him.

“This music is beautiful. I’ve never heard anything like it!” Ben smiled at her enthusiasm. He’d selected Mozart partially to calm his nerves and partially because he had a feeling Rey would like it.

“I’m glad you think so. I’ve always been drawn to classical music. The drive will take a couple of hours. I hope that’s okay,” Ben said, glancing over at her.

“I don’t like driving,” she responded simply. Then added, “But it’s a better drive than our first one,” Rey said, wrapping her hand around his. His anxiety uncoiled partially at her touch.

The drive was mostly quiet. Rey asked a couple of questions about Ben’s parents. He shared that they kept themselves busy after the move to New York. That for years Ben was left with various caretakers, when all he wanted was his parents. How he felt like he wasn’t good enough, that they were disappointed with him. When he was sent away to school, the distance only exaggerated the break in their relationship. Rey listened, holding his hand firmly. In her presence, the knots and hardened places within him began to unwind. It startled him, how entirely comforting her presence was.

Rey ate lots of snacks during the drive, which made Ben laugh. He was happy to be able to anticipate her wants and needs already. He changed the music to The Decemberists and Rey’s eyes lit up anew. She bobbed her body along in the seat. Ben couldn’t wait to dance with her.

They arrived in the late afternoon. Ben had never been to this house, since his parents had moved after he left boarding school. It was small and quaint, with dark bricks and ivy adorning the exterior walls. There was a small garden space, too. He wondered which of his parents was the gardener. 

Standing by the car, he was overcome again with anxiety and regret. _Why did you wait so long to reach out? Your dad is sick, for fuck’s sake!_ Rey was by his side then, dragging him into a hug. 

“You’ve faced a dragon, you can face your parents. You are stronger than you know, Ben.” She leaned up to kiss him. 

_Because of you I’m beginning to believe that_. He lingered on her lips for a moment.

“Let’s do this,” Ben said and walked hand-in-hand with Rey towards his parents’ front door.

The moment they knocked, Ben thought for sure he would simply explode from shaking. Rey squeezed his hand and sent him soothing thoughts. After a second, a wave of stillness washed through his body. He looked at her in wonder and gratitude. She quirked a smile in return.

 _For all you have given me, I will give you all I can_ , she thought inside his mind.

Tears instantly sprang to his eyes and he marveled yet again at her radiance. Then the door swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt writing some sexiness! Since it was Rey's POV I thought it was most natural to use less smutty terms ('groin' and 'breast' for instance). Rey's not hip with the lingo, ya know?


	15. Chapter 15

A short woman stood in the open door, barely breathing. She had dark brown hair tossed with gray that was braided atop her head. The eyes that were trained on Ben were dark as well. Rey thought she had never seen lips held so tightly in a straight line before.

Ben was frozen. He simply stared at his mother, his eyes a wreckage. He seemed to be asking for something but to Rey’s surprise she couldn’t identify what.

“Ben,” Leia whispered, heavy with emotion. And then Leia hugged him. It was a swift movement, one that Rey imagined was motivated by years of grief. He remained still for a moment longer, unwilling, uncertain, unyielding. Then Ben stooped over his mother, clutching her and choking out quiet sobs. 

Rey stepped back to give them time to return to each other. She glanced at Leia as discreetly as possible. The older woman had her eyes closed, clutching her son. They steadied each other and a shadow of sadness crept over her, a longing for an embrace from her own parents. 

Ben’s crying crescendoed, as if he’d finally let down the walls he’d built to keep years of agony at bay. Leia held him tighter.

Then, a man appeared at the door. His hair was gray and his pleasant face boasted many lines. Ben raised himself from his mother’s embrace, his expression fixed with agitation. But Leia still held onto Ben. When Han moved to hug them all, the last of the tension eased from her shoulders.

“You’re even taller than the last time I saw you,” Rey heard Leia say through layers of clothing and bodies.

“Welcome home, Ben. We’ve missed you,” Han said, his voice rough.

Tears were seeping down Ben’s face. He looked younger all of a sudden. The muscles of his face relaxed. Han wrapped his arms around the younger man with his wife in the middle. Rey awkwardly watched them, not knowing what to do.

As if reading her thoughts, Han glanced at Rey. His hug loosened as he turned to her.

“Who’d you bring with you, son?” Han said, eying her curiously. 

“We assumed you meant Poe when you said ‘we,’” Leia said, wiping her eyes and adjusting her dress. 

Ben’s face communicated a plethora of emotions. Yet he still managed to blanch at the mention of Poe. He cleared his throat, sent his fingers flying through his hair, and looked at his feet.

“Poe and I finally stopped avoiding the truth. We can talk about that later, though.” Ben turned to Rey, tugging her closer by the arm. “This is Rey. She’s from Naboo,” Ben said simply.

At that point, Han and Leia startled so visibly it was almost comical. Their eyes widened, their jaws dropped, as if Ben had said something truly horrifying.

“What do you mean, she’s from _Naboo_?” Han asked, his confusion coming across aggressively.

“She was sent down a magic well by King Palpatine. I’m sure you remember him,” Ben said lightly. Then added with derision “Lovely man...” 

“Let’s go inside, Ben,” Leia said hurriedly. “Rey, I’m Leia. Would you like some water? Need to use the restroom?” Leia guided Rey into the house by her elbow, a gentle but persistent action. Ben followed and Han closed the door.

They all came awkwardly to stand in the living room, surrounded by minimal decor. It was a well-lit house with potted plants on various surfaces. Rey wondered who had the green thumb in the family, mimicking Ben’s own questioning when they’d arrive. _His thoughts have become my own_ , Rey realized, and smiled.

“I’m Han,” the older man said, nodding his head at Rey.

“I’m honored to meet you both, truly. Thank you for having us. We have some questions, as you might have guessed,” Rey said, aware of how strange the situation was. All the same, she was ready to dive in.

“Right, let me get everyone some water. Or something heavier? Yes, definitely something heavier,” Leia called over her shoulder. 

“Dad, mom told me you’re sick. What’s going on?” Ben said as he lowered himself onto the couch. Rey noticed how his body still held its rigidity, a tree refusing to curve. On the other couch Han made a frustrated noise.

“Just my lungs. Been having trouble breathing. It’s fine, really.” Han waved his hand and looked at his son. “You look happy, Ben,” Han said. Ben ducked his head and the tips of his ears blazed red.

“I am,” Ben replied into his chest, then glanced at Rey. They smiled at each other. But Ben’s joy disappeared when he looked back at his father. 

With a level of abruptness that shocked even Rey, Ben said “I expect you to finally treat me like an adult. Tell me about my childhood.”

Leia returned with a tray covered in glasses, a pitcher of water, and a bottle of something dark. She set it down loudly and Rey wondered if she was about to yell or cry. Leia did neither.

She came to kneel in front of Ben, though it obviously caused her some discomfort. She took his hands as he leaned forward to pull her up. Leia resisted.

“Ben, we didn’t tell you because we feared it would destroy you like it nearly destroyed us. Having to leave our world almost broke us. We were lost here, had no idea what to do, how to survive…” Her look was pleading. Rey noticed that Ben’s hands were clenched.

“We know we made mistakes. Keeping you at a distance was what we felt we had to do. We wanted you to get used to this new world and our sadness was just a barrier to that.” Han spoke with words like lead, concentrated and dense. He leaned forward to pour himself a drink and started coughing. Rey immediately moved to get his drink. Han nodded appreciatively.

“You were so happy in Chandrila, Ben. You had friends. You loved to be outside. You would float little rocks with your magic and delight the other children. You would gaze at the stars at night. Your curiosity was boundless. And you loved plants, exploring them, categorizing them. Even at six you held such knowledge about the world around you. That’s why I keep all of these plants. They reminded me of you,” Leia said, gesturing around the house. Her eyes shimmered with tears. Ben looked as though he’d been struck. He sat completely still.

Rey had poured four glasses of water, just to do something with her hands. 

Her thoughts were a swirl of her own as well as Ben’s. His parents clearly loved him deeply and always had. He had misunderstood their intentions his whole life. And their intentions hadn’t been sufficient enough to make their child feel loved, accepted, and treasured. It was a tragedy. And it could have been avoided, which is what broke Rey’s heart the most.

* * *

“I always thought you’d become a botanist, Ben. That’s why your decision to pursue law made so little sense. It was like you were compelled to do something that would make you as unhappy as possible,” Han said. He’d finished off his first glass of bourbon already, Ben noted.

Absently, Ben said, “Or maybe I could tell the plants were different here and I didn’t want to remember.” He heard Leia inhale jaggedly.

Ben began to withdraw but not from anger. Layer upon layer of regret crushed him, like a bit of space rock slowly obliterated through the onslaught of atmosphere. He was being broken into smaller pieces. It was too much.

He stood suddenly, as did his parents. It took Leia a moment longer as she had been crouched on the floor. Rey stayed where she was, outside their inner circle of turmoil.

“Ben,” his mother said, her voice thick with concern.

“What can we do, son?” his father asked. Both parents stepped near enough to touch. 

When Ben didn’t respond, Leia said, “We are more sorry than we can say. We let ourselves drown in anguish. What we thought was for the best was the worst thing we could have done. I wish I could go back and change things.” His mother was holding his hand again. Han stepped over and took Ben’s other hand. Ben looked down at their joined fingers and almost laughed. He almost threw up, too. Rey gave him a supportive look.

“I’m sorry, too. For how I would act out, trying to get your attention. I’m sorry I was a burden. I’m sorry I disappointed you.” Ben’s voice cracked and he started sobbing again.

Han grabbed his shoulder and hugged him again. “You never once disappointed us. We disappointed you. We failed you.” Gripping his father reassured Ben. It made him start to believe what Han was saying.

“We weren’t there for you,” Leia added, staring at him with ferocity. “What could you have done? You were a child, stolen from your world of brightness and thrown into a world of confusion.” Their compassion, apologies, and regret were a tsunami overtaking Ben. 

He nodded distantly and started to walk. He just needed to move, to force his body into action. Everyone let him pace around the living room.

“So, I hadn’t done anything? To make you not love me anymore?” Ben was embarrassed saying those words out loud as an adult. But he didn’t want to judge himself anymore, didn’t want to feel this self-inflicted shame.

“No, sweetheart, never. I’m so sorry we made you believe you did.” His mother was crying profusely, a quiet and steady downpour. 

“We love you, Ben. We forgot that you were the entirety of our world, not Chandrila,” Han said.

_How could they wait the majority of my life to say these things? The things I’ve craved for almost two decades?_ The pain of their confessions was a torment within Ben. He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and holding his head. Sobs wracked him again. _And how can I cry this fucking much in one day?_ Ben thought as his chest heaved.

Rey was beside him, stroking his back, kissing his hand, tracing designs on his neck. She was letting him know that she was there for him no matter what, no matter how long he needed to cry. Rey was there and Ben was grateful.

* * *

After Ben had recentered again, Rey ventured to the restroom. She used the toilet, washed her hands and face. As she attempted to sneak out into the backyard, she caught a glimpse of the living room. Ben’s voice sounded steadier. He was talking about the last several days. Han and Leia had sat on either side of him, giving nonverbal cues whenever he glanced at them. 

He was in good hands.

The backyard, though not large, flourished even more than the front yard. There were flowering bushes, lush trees, and thick bunch grasses. A wooden arbor curved over a bench, covered in vines, offering shade from the late afternoon sun.

Rey walked the garden touching, smelling, listening to the lively space. She imagined little Ben, back home in Chandrila, wandering amongst the plants, observing and noticing. She could see him having a windowsill full of little potted friends that he would take gentle, dedicated care of. It made her whole body warm.

For some time Rey simply enjoyed the space, soaking in the sensory-rich details of the gardens, enjoying the songbird ballads from amongst the leafy branches. It held a calmness that reminded her of the forest she grew up in.

Eventually, the backdoor opened and Ben came out. His body seemed to move easier, like he had begun to unburden himself. Strolling over to her in long quick strides, he swept her into his arms. Rey’s eyes widened in surprise as they smiled at each other.

“How are you?” she asked.

“Better,” he said simply. She knew he would share at some point, once time allowed for it. “It’s your turn,” Ben replied and poked her side. She laughed. Suddenly asking Han and Leia about her parents wasn’t the most important thing in the world. 

They stood surrounded by greenery that Ben’s mother planted in his honor. With arms around the other, they breathed quietly, Ben’s forehead resting on Rey’s. 

The early stage of sunset dashed vibrant hues across the sky. Rey gazed at Ben, hoping her eyes could tell him how giddy she was being close to him. For good measure, she kissed him. Not caring that his parents were nearby, Rey opened her mouth, teasing Ben’s lips with her tongue. He trembled and opened his mouth in return. His tongue joined hers and it was like she was streaking against the sky, a comet burning through darkness.

Ben picked her up and she gasped in surprise. _Will I ever get used to that?_ she thought, her insides warming dangerously. He caught her mouth again and walked them to the bench under the arbor. He sat down and she arranged herself on his lap. Since they had already made it this far earlier that day, it was easy to slide back into this moment.

Ben’s tongue traced her mouth impatiently, his ardor making Rey’s body ignite deliciously. She ran her fingers into his hair, pulling gently, a need rising from deep within her. Swiveling slightly, Rey wrapped her legs around Ben’s torso, grateful for the bench and the soft light and the hum of the oncoming dusk. His hands were on her back, under her shirt, gripping her skin and sliding down the plains of her body. Rey imagined tiny sparks flying off of their joined forms, fireflies signaling to each other amongst the shadows. 

Rey shifted her hands, deciding to follow his lead. His skin was so warm and she again was taken by the soft ripple of his form. Trying to remember his last reaction, Rey decided to run her hands along his inner thighs, skirting around his more tender areas. Even still, Ben yelped and drew back, his eyes aglow in the dazzle of evening. He steadied his breathing and Rey quickly began to apologize.

“I’m sorry, I’m still figuring all of this out,” she whispered, holding his face.

“You’re already pretty skilled, I would say.” Ben huffed. “My parents garden is just a strange place to take things further,” he glanced over at the house, his cheeks almost fluorescent.

“Alright, I’ll keep my hands to myself while we’re visiting your parents,” Rey said, her face folding into a mischievous grin. She felt like a wild thing, uninhibited and audacious. He kissed her again and groaned.

“Soon I am going to feel all of your exquisite skin, taking my time to make your eyes shine with pleasure,” he said, his voice thick and dangerous. He bit her lip and Rey made a sound new to her ears. Ben’s hands jumped, seemingly out of his control, to cup her chest. Rey’s body hummed. But then he turned his head and grimaced. He closed his eyes and they took several deep breaths together.

“Soon is not soon enough,” Rey muttered, consciously working to steady herself. Ben’s eyes opened and searched hers fervently.

“Rey,” he whispered, his voice a gossamer thread of wonder.

“Ben,” Rey said, smiling. “If we’re not planning to do this right here, right now, then let’s go inside.” Rey slid off Ben’s lap and looked up at the sky. While Ben stood and adjusted himself, Rey said “The stars are different, too.”

Ben nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yes, when I came here that was one of the most confusing things. All the constellations were rewritten. I held onto the old stories though. I would recite the stories in my head as I lay in bed.”

Rey turned to him then and took his hands. It was the perfect moment to tell him the most precious memory from her childhood, something she had never voiced aloud before.

“Ben, my parents told me about a family they had helped escape the castle. A prince, a princess, and their little boy with dark curls. They told me about the family because they needed me to understand why we lived the way we did. Not that I knew anything different.” Rey exhaled a small laugh. “Anyway, I loved the stories about the little boy they called Ben. He liked plants and stars. My parents told me he laughed often and asked lots of questions. He would make jokes that no one really understood but everyone still laughed at because encouraging his joy was enough. He would run around, making up elaborate games and singing songs.” Ben’s eyes looked cracked open again. But he didn’t speak.

“That little boy was my friend as a child, though my parents couldn’t see him. They knew I talked to Ben and played with him. After my parents disappeared, I kept that boy with me, my only friend. He helped keep the loneliness at bay. But after so many years, he started to fade. Or I just started to lose hope, bit by bit.” Rey stopped again, breathing deeply. “But, you found me, Ben, and it means everything that you are here. That I’m not alone anymore.” 

Silent tears poured from Ben’s eyes. Rey only partially noticed her own slide down her cheeks. The starlight above traced the tracks as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben healing with Han and Leia are interactions that are always very heavy for me. But so important. One of my favorite things is how parents can recognize their mistakes, take responsibility, and work to be better. I know so few parents who attempt this. Which is depressing. I had to write Han and Leia trying to be better (because let's be honest, they messed up a lot in canon).


	16. Chapter 16

Ben could hear Han and Leia making dinner. He went straight to the bathroom, letting Rey head to the kitchen. He just needed a moment.

It wasn’t clear when his brain would be able to wrap itself around the fact that he was Rey’s imaginary friend as a child. But it brought him immense relief that even her parents stories could offer young Rey some comfort.

All in all, Ben felt like he’d been scoured out. Too many revelations for one brain to possibly contain, let alone process and accept. Too many things he’d been wrong about. Too much self-hatred left to magnify and corrupt. Too little self-reflection and empathizing, _but that is mostly a fault directed at my parents_.

Clenching the edges of the sink, Ben tried to keep from shaking. He splashed cold water on his face and jumped up and down. He shook his body, imagining the look on his mother’s face if she knew he still employed the childhood tactic to dispel high emotions.

He took one last deep breath, glanced at himself in the mirror (much to his regret; his face always wore the signs of crying for far too long after the act) and went to join his family. _My family_ , Ben thought, awestruck.

Rey was leaning on the table with a glass of wine in front of her. She was focused on his mother, eyes narrowed, her expression pained.

“Ben, they’re talking about Finn’s parents. They sounded like lovely people,” Rey said as he came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist.

“Palpatine had a reputation for not keeping anyone around for long, though the advisors never knew what became of their predecessors. Advisor Jaul had apparently lasted quite some time. After his murder, his wife Lynra came to us, since we were the closest nobles who had any chance of taking Palpatine down. She brought baby Finn with her,” Han said.

“At first, we had no idea what we could do. But after talking with Lynra and hearing firsthand how things were starting to deteriorate in Naboo, we couldn’t sit back. Plus, Ben took a liking to baby Finn. He loved to hold that little baby and sing to him,” Leia said, smiling softly at Ben. _Yep, that’s another one, brain won’t accept that info, not for quite some time_. He grabbed the glass of wine and chugged. Rey was staring at him, her lips pulled up on one side. 

“That was mine,” she said jokingly. He looked at her apologetically and poured more.

“So Lynra and baby Finn became our dear friends. We hatched a plan with Prince Samm and Princess Kira to overthrow the king. We worked hard to be diligent and careful, making sure we were taking precautions. But unfortunately, Palpatine’s spies were insidious.” Leia was cutting into some dish and Han was slicing vegetables for a salad. _My dad is willingly making a salad, that’s pretty strange_. Ben pondered when his brain would simply refuse to function after all of the bewildering discoveries.

“Leia used her magic to disguise Lynra and Finn. Your mother is very powerful,” Han said to Ben, pride shining from his eyes. “When we came to Naboo, we were able to keep up appearances for about a week. Even disguised, Lynra and Finn were kept in our chambers. We had a feeling being close to us was the safest option, because Palpatine was hunting for them all over the place. We would spend time with Samm and Kira during the day, under the pretense of normal social connection.” Han exhaled. He took another drink of bourbon. “But soon, somehow, Palpatine realized what was happening. He killed Lynra and took baby Finn.” The room fell silent and Ben’s heart ached. The younger man’s whole life had been a lie. _Is that much different from me, though?_ He took a seat at the table.

“And then my parents used their magic to help you three escape to the non-magical world,” Rey said, a mystified look on her face. Ben grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“Yes, we couldn’t think of anything else. Whatever we planned to do had to happen that night. We couldn’t avoid Palpatine’s officers. They would have found us anywhere. Our main concern was Ben, to keep him safe. Of course, we may have kept him physically safe but we couldn’t do anything more at the time, couldn’t help our little boy to heal,” Leia said, arms hovering over the sink. She was looking at the window, caught up in the memory.

Rey sighed and said, “Thank you for telling me. They fled to the woods and that’s where I grew up. Some years after I was born, they disappeared. Almost everything I needed to survive came from them before they were killed. And Ben gave me everything else,” she said, eyeing him meaningfully. Ben was relieved when neither of his parents pressed for more details.

“Okay, please give my brain a break from this attack of life-altering announcements,” Ben said in good spirits. “I’m hungry.”

* * *

Dinner with the Solo-Organa family was sometimes hilarious, sometimes contentious. Rey noted that Han was very quick to slough off discussion of his illness and wouldn’t provide much information. Leia was clearly frustrated by this and lacked patience when she spoke to him. 

Ben made it clear he thought Han was drinking too much alcohol, which made Han raise his eyebrows and say in a sarcastic voice “Did I ask _your_ opinion on the liquids I consume?” In the next instant, Ben casually flicked his hand and Han’s glass of amber alcohol made its way to the kitchen sink. It was the first magical act Ben had done (apart from defending himself against Palpatine) in twenty-three years. 

A moment of shock settled over everyone, followed by laughter. Ben couldn’t believe what he had done. Han looked at Ben with a palpable amount of wonder, pride, and love. Leia was beaming.

Rey decided she could have every dinner like this for the rest of her life.

After they ate, they moved to the living room and told stories of Ben as a baby, much to Rey’s delight. Ben shushed his parents multiple times, hiding his face behind a pillow twice and Rey three times. But Rey could tell Ben was reveling in the intimacy, the closeness with his parents he had longed for. The stories of his childhood he had begged for.

“So tell us what happened with Poe,” Han said, more gently than Rey would have expected. Ben looked trapped for a second then glanced at Rey. She could see his mind working, thinking, dreading. And then he spoke.

“I can’t believe that Poe came from Chandrila, too. I don’t know how he’ll handle that information. But I’m eternally thankful for his role in my life. He loved me unconditionally. He supported me no matter what. I loved him but it always seemed like we were in slightly out-of-sync. I could never meet him at the level he wanted. Knowing that, I still used him.” Ben was looking at his hands in his lap. “I don’t know if I can forgive myself for how I treated him, though I’m trying. I know he has forgiven me.” Ben looked at Leia then Han, his eyes pleading for them to understand. 

“Poe is a uniquely generous and compassionate person. I’m glad you could rely on him for all these years. I hope he finds happiness,” Leia said, her expression kind.

“Oh yeah, now that he’s single he will be swimming in offers,” Han said, his eyebrows dancing suggestively. Ben laughed. 

“I think so, too.” Ben took Rey’s hand.

“On that note, I’m going to bed,” Leia said. “And you’re coming with me.” She stood and pulled her husband off the couch.

“The guest room is all set up, Ben. We won’t force you to keep the door ajar now that you’re an adult,” Han winked as they walked to their room. Rey noticed he wasn’t walking straight.

“Good night!” Leia called over her shoulder and they heard a door close.

Ben colored and groaned. “A drunk father is quite an embarrassment.”

“I think they are lovely. Even after all their failures, miscalculations, oversights... You are lucky to have them,” Rey responded, her tone even and serious. Ben’s face shifted immediately, understanding her message.

“I know,” he said quietly. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “They’re yours now, too, if you want them.” Ben’s voice was hesitant, earnest. Rey reared backward, overwhelmed by his proposition.

“What? What are you saying?” Rey couldn’t sit still. She leapt up on the couch, mouth agape, eyes wide. Her insides constricted and loosened several times. Ben laughed and stood. He grabbed her by the waist and placed her beside him. As he gazed at her deeply, Rey shuddered.

“You helped me reconnect with my family, which is a gift I’ve wanted for most of my life. And now I’m here.” Ben shook his head. “But it doesn’t feel complete. So, I’m asking you to join it.” His eyes were serious, ringed with hope. 

Rey was astounded. Tears threatened to overtake her. She licked her lips, biting the bottom lip, unsure what to say or do or think. Ben just smiled while he breathed her in, absorbing the euphoria of the moment.

“Ben, nothing would bring me more ecstatic joy in any of the worlds,” Rey said, and she kissed him. His cheeks were so high on his face they made his eyes crinkle. It was the most beautiful expression she’d ever witnessed.

* * *

Their night in the guestroom had been as chaste as they could manage. They yearned for each other in an insatiable way. But Ben was committed to making the first time they had sex not constrained by a guest room and his parents. And, if he was being honest, perhaps he was nervous about allowing himself to fully lose control with her. 

Ben was lying on his side, looking at the dawn light glide across Rey’s serene face. He had never experienced such fullness. He wondered about the question that they hadn’t yet discussed. _Would Rey want to go home? Would she want to stay in New York? What do I want to do?_ He realized he had a preference on the subject but would defer to Rey. He wanted her to be happy more than anything else.

Rey shifted and opened her eyes. She was startled when she saw him staring at her.

“Sorry,” Ben said, hiding his smile. “You looked so peaceful. And I have apparently always liked to study things, you know. Observations and notes and whatnot.” He pressed his lips to her cheek and she turned into his touch.

“Well, you can note that that was the first time I’ve ever slept in a bed. And it wasn’t bad,” Rey said, nudging his side and smiling. She sat up and attempted to fix her hair. She yawned. Ben’s eyes tracked her every movement. As if he’d been enchanting by her, intoxicated. He didn’t mind.

“I could watch you all day doing the most mundane things and I would be the most satisfied person alive,” he said and ran his fingers down her back. Shifting onto his elbow, he kissed her naked shoulder. A shiver sprang upon her and he grinned.

“Nothing sounds more uncomfortable for me,” she responded with a laugh, batting him away. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. He was in his boxers. It had been difficult to keep those items on throughout the night. 

Rey slipped out of bed and glanced at him. “So before... I was wearing your underwear, wasn’t I?” 

Ben let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, but since Finn didn’t know either, I decided not to make a point of it. And I would never complain about the view.” Rey tilted her head at him, humor spilling from her eyes.

 _The next special view will hopefully be even better_ , he heard her think. A thrill ran through him as he looked at her.

“Task one, breakfast. I’m hungry. Being in a world where food is plentiful, delicious, and varied has really spoiled me.” She pulled on a t-shirt over the tank top and switched her shorts for jeans. Another spasm of excitement caught him off-guard when he saw her dark underwear. Quickly, he fell backward in bed to distract himself.

“Alright. You use the bathroom first. I need a minute,” Ben said, placing his hands over his face. Rey glanced over at him and he reddened. 

“Don’t you dare fall back to sleep,” she warned jovially as she left the room. 

He sat up in bed and tried to breathe. 

Sleep had helped his frazzled brain. He could at least now consider certain bits of information that yesterday caused him to short-circuit. Now, those thoughts only caused a few erratic, painful heartbeats. _I’ll take whatever progress I can manage_. Ben rose from the too-small bed. Deciding against the shower, Ben dressed. He’d rather spend the time with his parents.

Rey was coming out of the bathroom as he closed the door to the guest room. Her hair was pulled half-up in a bun with the lower part falling freely around her shoulders.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, realizing he’d never said it before. Her cheeks turned the hue of sunrise as she smiled. It was a staggering sight.

“You’re quite attractive yourself.” She kissed him soundly. “Your parents are already in the kitchen,” she said and bounced away. He couldn’t believe she was so excited to spend time with Han and Leia but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

When he was done in the bathroom, he found Rey, Han, and Leia laughing in the kitchen. Mugs of coffee were dispersed across the counter. Rey grasped her’s possessively and Ben chuckled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Ben asked, picking up a full steaming mug.

“Oh, nothing,” Leia responded in a playful tone. Han came forward and hugged him. Ben was taken aback. They hadn’t hugged much when he was a kid.

“Ben, no more secrets,” Han said confidently. “Rey was just telling us about your reaction when she made her hands disappear in front of your office,” and Han another loud laugh erupted from him. Leia chuckled again.

“You were doing that at age three, you know. You would trundle around the courtyard, calling out the names of plants. You would submerge your hands in a pot of dirt and when you brought them out, your hands were invisible. You feigned such horror. We tried to play along but it was just too cute.” Leia looked more content and lighter than Ben could remember seeing her. He came to hug her, too. She stopped laughing but the amusement in her eyes remained.

“How can I help with breakfast,” Ben asked as he leaned against the sink. Glancing around the kitchen at his mother, father, and Rey, Ben could have floated away on the morning breeze.

* * *

Rey realized she really loved these eggs. And toast. And jam. She might even ask for more to take with them. 

Ben, Han, and Leia were having a casual conversation about Ben’s work and how much he hated it. Discussing it caused Ben’s shoulders to tense uncomfortably.

Through a mouthful of food, Rey said, “So stop working there.” 

“I agree with your girlfriend,” Han said with a smirk. Rey had never heard that term before but it made her insides turn to winged creatures again.

She swallowed her food and continued. “I suggest you come back with me to Naboo. We can live there or in Chandrila. Or somewhere else. But this isn’t the place for you, Ben. For any of you.” Rey purposefully looked at each member of the family as she said the words. Then continued. “Palpatine said I have the power to get us home. So it’s very straightforward. We pick up Finn and Poe and everyone gets to go home.” She was so confident in her words that she started eating again without any additional looks around the table.

“It’s not that simple. We have built something here…” Leia started, then stopped. She looked at Han.

“We can sell everything. Just leave it behind. Really, Leia, think about it. We could go _home_.” Han leaned forward as he said the last word, taking Leia’s hand. Looking up, a thrill of excitement bubbled inside her. She turned to Ben expectantly.

Ben was leaning back in his chair. His face was still, expressionless. It was a rare moment when Rey couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

“Ben, we could make a life for ourselves in a place we both feel deeply connected to. Have you ever felt connected to this world?” He met her gaze.

“No, I haven’t. I do want to go back. I was just hoping that’s what you wanted, too.” A small smile crept over his face.

“Good.” She nodded once at Ben and sent him warm, giddy feelings. Turning to Leia and Han, Rey said, “Well, I want you both to think about it. You all will never be parted again if I have anything to do with it,” Rey said, biting into her jam toast again. She sighed with exaggerated pleasure as she chewed, eyes closed and shoulders sagging. The others laughed.

After they cleaned up, Ben went to sit in the garden. Rey packed up their overnight things. Han and Leia talked quietly in the living room. There was much to mull over and she wanted to respect everyone’s need for space.

Han and Leia said they would keep discussing the matter and would call Ben by the next day (“ _At the latest,”_ ” Leia insisted). They hugged farewell and Rey hoped she would see them soon.

The drive back to the city was quiet but content. Ben was still processing the overload of information. Now that Rey understood how to use Ben’s phone for music, she enthusiastically tried out different songs. And the snacks Han and Leia had provided kept her satiated.

Every few minutes she placed a hand on Ben’s to remind him he wasn’t alone in his thoughts. Each time he gazed at her in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have next to zero chill. The last two chapters go up tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

When they arrived back at the apartment, they found Finn pacing the living room. Ben said hello, suddenly hyper aware that he’d known this man as a baby. _Strange how all of us are here now, having known of each without knowing the full truth_. Finn barely nodded hello before he began speaking in a rush.

“I’ve been thinking. All night. I barely slept. No matter how many different ways I look at this, I always come to the same conclusion.” Finn took a deep breath and said, “I think I’d like to stay. Here. Instead of going back.” His tone was firmer than his words suggested.

Rey whirled to face him, clearly taken aback. “For Poe?” she asked. Ben was startled by her directness.

Finn’s cheeks changed hue. “N-no, uh…” He inhaled and tried again. “Truly, I’d like to stay for myself. There is nothing for me in Naboo. I was supposed to go on a grand quest. And this feels like it fits the description.” After a beat, Finn added shyly, “And yes, I’d like to get to know Poe better. I really enjoyed our day together.” Rey smiled tightly and hugged him.

“I support your decision. I will miss you. The people of Naboo will miss you. And I’m so happy you’re making the choice that feels right,” Rey said. But she couldn’t ignore the sadness welling up in her.

Finn looked at Ben hesitantly. Ben instantly let his feelings show as he joined the hug. _I’ve never thought of myself as a group hugger but here I am and it’s actually really wonderful._ Ben chuckled to himself.

After several moments, they released one another.

“Finn,” Rey began and paused. “We have things to tell you about your parents.” And Ben knew it would be another emotional day.

* * *

“You held me as a baby?” Finn asked, incredulous.

“Apparently. I was told I even sang to you,” Ben added. Rey could tell he was only somewhat embarrassed. 

Beaming at both of them, she said, “Despite all the terrible things that have happened, it feels like we have all been connected by threads. No matter what world and time we ended up in, we would come back together. Is that terribly silly?” Rey was struck by her sudden sentimentality.

“Not at all. And I’m grateful for it.” Finn smiled at her. The force of Ben’s mental agreement nearly bowled her over.

“There’s _more_ , if you’re ready for it, Finn,” Rey said, remembering all at once. Finn gaped at her but didn’t protest.

“Poe is also from Chandrila. We learned that his parents died when he was young and Ben’s family took him in.” Finn’s hand flew to his face and he made a throaty sound.

It was silent for a while. Ben and Rey held hands as they let the information start to sink in.

“Having just been through this tsunami of revelations myself, I’d say it’s time to let Finn process. Would you like some space? I was thinking that Rey and I could go on a walk.”

“Yes, sure, whatever you need.” Finn’s face was still buried in his hands.

“We’ll be back soon,” Rey said, touching Finn’s arm.

As they closed the door behind them, Ben put his arm around Rey’s shoulders.

“Poor guy. It’s too much all at once. I empathize completely.” Rey mumbled in agreement. “I need to stretch my legs after our drive. Want to walk to the park?”

Rey looked at him, the potency of adoration on full display. Like embers against a sheet of night.

“Yes, that sounds nice.”

“Plus, I have a surprise for you.” Ben gave her a sidelong glance.

Walking the busy streets with Rey clutched at his side was the most effervescent experience he’d had in this city. It was as though his entire demeanor had shifted. He was relaxed, his shoulders loose, fists unclenched. Rey brought such a scorching brightness to everything around them, outshining the sun itself.

Beside him Rey began shaking her head emphatically.

“I appreciate those thoughts. It’s beautiful how you see me. But I’m not just light. I have shadowed parts as well...” Ben stopped walking, noticing her distress.

 _We are officially telepathic. Isn’t that fun_ , Ben thought, half seriously and half astonished. He looked at her softly.

“Rey, I know. I’ve seen your rage and destruction.” Ben placed a hand on her face. “I hope you know that I accept every particle of your being. No matter how much darkness you think you have, I accept and adore you, entirely...”

Rey’s eyes darted between his own and down to his lips. She crashed into him and he enveloped her, reeling from the joy that swept through them.

They arrived at the park soon after. Rey was excited to see so many dogs and asked about their leashes. He would miss her complete naivete about this world. It was incredibly cute how little she knew. 

As soon as he handed her an ice cream cone, her eyes grew larger than he’d ever seen them.

“What _is this_?” Rey said, her tongue working around the chocolate cone. 

“Chocolate ice cream.” He watched her with laser focus, putting to memory each micro-expression and sigh.

“It’s one of the most delicious things I’ve ever had. It’s better than coffee, even.” Ben nodded, grinning like a fool. He couldn’t have cared less and it was a freeing recognition. 

“You’re eating too fast,” Ben warned, smirking. Rey glanced at him, not understanding. It only took a moment for her to start complaining.

“Ooooh, what is this horrible feeling in my head?” 

“Brain freeze.” Ben kissed her cheek.

Rey grumbled a moment more but barely slowed down.

“Alright, I’m ready for another. I’d like the coffee flavor. Because that couldn’t possibly be topped by anything else, except maybe getting naked with you,” Rey said seriously.

Ben choked on his own saliva. He guessed that his entire head turned a deep magenta as he beat his chest.

“Do you know that you say inappropriate things sometimes?” Ben tried to cover his face, a thrill rumbling through him stronger than embarrassment. He gave up and ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head.

Rey pursed her lips playfully. “I’m learning what exactly to say to make you look like _that_.” She burst out laughing and pulled him into a hug. When she kissed him, Ben tasted the chocolate ice cream. He hummed contentedly.

“Coffee ice cream first. Naked time later,” he whispered.

On their walk back, Rey was trying to savor the second cone more than the first. Ben was enjoying a hazelnut scoop. Their joined hands created a comforting hum of energy between them.

His phone rang as they approached the apartment building. 

“It’s my parents.” Rey looked at him encouragingly. “What if they decide to stay here?” he asked.

“Then we will have to accept that. But we won’t know if you don’t talk to them.” Ben nodded and answered the call.

“Ben,” both his parents seemed to holler over the speaker phone. Their voices were heightened, but Ben couldn’t tell if it was excitement or fear.

“Hi, Rey and I are here,” Ben replied and sucked in his breath.

“We want to go back,” Leia shouted. Han’s laughter came through the phone.

“We don’t want to lose you again, son,” Han added, his tone joyful. _I can’t even recall hearing my dad so happy_. “And it would be nice to see our world again.”

Rey chimed in, “I had no doubt you would come to that decision!” Her voice was pitched higher than usual, her eyes mirroring the wide smile.

“We’ll be leaving tomorrow to head your way. When do we hop down that dirty old well?” Leia asked.

“As soon as we’re all ready. Still have to talk to Poe,” Ben replied. A tiny lump of apprehension stuck in his throat.

“Okay, let him know he can have our house,” Leia said, almost as an afterthought.

“He will be honored at the offer. Thanks, mom and dad.” Ben stared at the phone so intensely it was like he was trying to imagine their faces through the darkened screen.

* * *

Poe arrived that evening. Rey kept to the edges, allowing Ben to tell Poe what he had learned about their childhood. Finn sat nearby on the couch, clearly calmed by Poe’s presence.

“I guess that explains a lot,” Poe muttered, his eyes fixated on the corner of the coffee table. “I remember so little, even though I’m older than you.” Poe sounded far away. His brow was creased.

“It is a lot to try and comprehend,” Ben replied quietly. “Rey and I would like to go home. My parents are going back too.” Ben looked at Finn, giving him space to share his own decision.

“I’m staying here. I like how bewildered this place makes me feel. There’s nothing for me in Naboo. And there’s so much to explore here.” Poe looked at Finn, listening intently. After a moment, Poe’s eyes turned to the floor. He was deep in thought.

Poe slowly began to nod. “I think I’d like to stay, too. I’m not certain yet. But airplanes only exist here.” Poe smiled ruefully.

Ben waited a beat longer then proclaimed, “My parents are giving you their house, Poe. And I’m giving you my apartment, Finn.” 

Both of them stared at Ben and for an instant he wanted to shrink away. Then Poe launched toward him, Finn closely behind.

A chorus of childlike ‘thank yous’ erupted around Ben and Rey couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.

“You’re welcome!” Ben yelped over the melee. A happy grimace plastered to his face and Rey grinned at him.

Their last night together was jubilant. Ben cooked a vegetarian Pad Thai with all of the spices and vegetables he knew he’d miss once they returned to the magical world. Everyone enjoyed the best bottles of wine that Ben had stowed away for a special occasion. Rey played music from his phone. Finn and Poe sat shoulder to shoulder at the counter, their conversation animated.

The window was still broken but no one even noticed.

After dinner on the floor around the coffee table, Rey moved everything out of the way to dance. In all of her years, she had never let loose so completely. Her limbs were fluid and her hair was wild. The song coursed through her like Ben’s warmth. Ben’s arms soon looped around her and they were dancing together, smiling and awkward, unabashed and uninhibited. Poe and Finn joined in and they danced until exhaustion overtook them.

Poe headed home and Finn drifted to Ben’s room after 2 am. Fully used to the floor by this point, Ben and Rey snuggled into their makeshift bed soon after. 

It was easier to hold back from touching him then. The urgency she had experienced over the past days had diminished some. She fell asleep imagining all of the many years they would have together.

When Rey woke the next morning, a yearning to go home grew within her. She traced Ben’s face with her eyes, memorizing the contours, a terrain she loved. His eyes flew open and he smiled, groggy but aware of her.

“Good morning,” Rey whispered, placing her fingers in his hair. He murmured incoherently into her ear. His phone rang, too loud and insistent.

Rey leapt to answer it, knowing it was Han and Leia.

“We’re on our way,” Han’s grumbly voice came through the phone.

“Wonderful. Please be safe on your way here.”

“We’ll manage that only because I’m driving,” Leia announced loudly. Rey heard Han grunt.

“Better have some food ready for us, or else you’ll be dealing with some very hangry people,” Han added.

Ben’s head shot up. “Did you seriously use the term ‘hangry,’ dad? How do you even _know_ that word?” Rey didn’t understand but couldn’t help laughing at Ben’s astonishment.

“I’m hip,” Han said, genuinely insulted. Leia, Rey, and Ben all laughed.

“See you soon,” Ben called, gently taking the phone from Rey. While near her he placed a slow, emphatic kiss on her lips. “We’re going home, Rey. Together.”

Rey smiled so extravagantly she thought her cheeks would be sore from the action.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door, quickly followed by a rush of voices and movement. Ben was still working in the kitchen. That morning had been mentally intense as he tried to prepare to do something he wasn’t sure was possible.

As Rey greeted his parents, Finn and Ben walked to the living room from opposite sides of the apartment. 

“Han, Leia, I hope you don’t mind my calling you that…” Finn started, suddenly awkward and very un-prince like. Leia swept him into a hug and Han clapped his hand onto younger man’s shoulder.

“It’s so good to see you. You’re so grown up! So handsome,” Leia added, cupping Finn’s face. 

“Oh, thank you,” Finn replied, a tinge of rose adorning his complexion.

Without speaking, Ben hugged both his parents. Then he turned to Han and said, “Sit on the couch, please.” Han looked at him oddly, which wasn’t unexpected.

“What’s this about?” Han asked as he moved to the couch. 

“You’ll see.”

As Han sat down, Ben gathered his thoughts, pulling in the edges like a fisher pulling in their net. Closing his eyes, Ben imagined a swirl of power and light, shadow and force magnifying within him. With hands outstretched over Han’s chest, Ben poured all of it into his father’s lungs, a river of health and vitality. Through his closed eyes Ben heard Han gasp and breathe irregularly. Then his breath settled, evened out. Ben opened his eyes slowly. 

Han stared at him with a look Ben didn’t recognize. There was something profound etched in his features. 

“I didn’t ask first. I’m sorry. I knew you would say no. And I wasn’t sure if I could even do it...” Ben’s hands were raised apologetically.

Han’s eyes nearly sparkled and his voice was gruff. “Thank you, son.” Ben knew how to describe his father’s expression now. It was both proud and loving. Ben looked at Rey, overwhelmed, and she took his hand. 

When Leia grabbed his other hand, Ben could barely contain his emotions. He imagined himself splattered, a mess of colorful paints sprawled across a large expanse of paper without order or pattern, perfect and chaotic.

Soon after, Poe arrived. It was an enthusiastic reunion. Ben regretted that he’d failed to let Poe know Han and Leia were coming over, too. The Poe shock of seeing them was evident but it quickly turned to joy. Leia hugged Poe so long he gesticulated for help.

“How is flying? I can’t tell you how much I wish I could join you up there,” Han said.

“It’s the only way I really feel free in this city,” Poe replied. “And I’m not ready to give that up, yet.”

“So you don’t want to go back?” Leia asked, without judgement. 

“No, I’d like to stay here. With Finn.” Poe and Finn shared a vibrant smile. Ben noticed the look that zipped between his parents, both knowing and happy.

The rest of the day the crowd of enthusiastic, boisterous people inhabited Ben’s apartment. There wasn’t enough room, the window was still a wreck, and the volume was often overwhelming, but Ben was deeply content. 

He worked in the kitchen throughout the day, accompanied by various helpers for each meal. When he wasn’t making food, he found himself simply gazing at everyone, engaged in conversation and peals of laughter, of getting to know one another and sharing memories. Rey was beside him, talking animatedly sometimes, chiming in to add to stories, and quietly holding Ben’s hand.

When evening fell, the group began to settle. No one could avoid what came next.

Near midnight, Ben stood surrounded by his friends and family near the maintenance hole where they all entered the non-magical world. A nervous energy and sorrow passed through the group. They were losing something so soon after gaining it.

“I’m going to miss you, Finn,” Rey said, wrapping her arms around Finn’s neck. He mumbled something into her hair that Ben didn’t catch. Han and Leia hugged Finn next. Poe came forward to hug his adoptive parents and it caused Ben physical pain to see them part.

Finn approached Ben and paused. “I’m grateful to have met you, whatever year and whatever world it was,” Finn said.

Overcome, Ben replied, “I really do want to thank you deeply for setting off whatever dominoes led Rey here.” Finn tilted his head. Ben realized Finn didn’t know what dominoes were. Instead of explaining, he embraced the younger man as Rey and Poe said farewell.

Then Ben turned to Poe, a heavy sigh escaping him. “I’m going to miss you, more than I can say,” Ben said.

“I know we’ll see each other again soon.” Their last hug destabilized Ben, as if some of his roots were being pulled from their soil. With tears building up in his eyes, Ben nodded.

Then it was time.

Rey and Ben locked gazes for a moment. As one, they closed their eyes and concentrated on the hole. It took several moments of focus. When their hands splayed out before them, light spewed forth. Magic swirled around them and danced down the hole. 

There was a gasp, probably from Poe, who hadn’t seen magic in a long time.

“I supposed at this point we jump in?” Rey said, straining a bit.

“I’m going first,” and Han leapt in without leaving room for debate. Rey gasped as he disappeared. They didn’t know for sure they would end up back in Naboo. The uncertainties were unsettling. Leia shrugged and went next. 

Ben looked at Rey. “You go. I’ll hold it open.” Rey, still holding her hands out, looked at him in distress. They hadn’t figured this part out.

Finn said, “Let me help!” He stepped forward and to everyone's surprise, magic pooled from his hands, coiling down into the hole. Rey regretted that they wouldn’t get to discuss his abilities further.

“Both of you, go!”

“Thank you, Finn!” Rey yelled. Finn’s brief smile was overtaken by a look of exertion. She jumped. Ben waited a beat, continuing the flow of magic, then jumped. He reached for her and caught her hand as they fell.

Dazzling sparks swirled around them as they tumbled through space and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe we're almost at the end. This is my first multi-chapter SW fic and it's taken over a month. I can't wait to share the epilogue with you all! It brings tears to my eyes.


	18. Epilogue

**Three Months Later**

It is a quiet morning. Ben is pacing across the stone floor, scribbling some words, scratching them out, beating his forehead. No one is around and yet he can’t focus.

 _This is the day and you need to get your shit together_ , Ben tells himself. Then he takes a deep breath. Whatever words he comes up with don’t matter. He knows Rey understands and reciprocates his love. He holds this knowledge dear. And suddenly he has a thought.

The Chandrilan sky hints at dawn and the clouds skitter lazily across its expanse. Ben is wholeheartedly content to be here, to be home. He remembers these walls in hazy splashes, remembers various antics and adventures. The space hums with memories. 

Suddenly, Leia rounds the corner and invades his tranquility. Her braids and skirts are the same as when he was a child. She lights up brighter than the approaching sun when she sees him.

“Ben! We have a lot to do today. Are you done with your vows?” 

Ben glares at her.

“Does it look like I am?” He holds up the parchment, wrinkled and scribbled upon. He exhales sharply and his shoulders slump. A deep breath flows through him as he runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, mother. It’s just harder than I thought it would be.” Ben leans heavily against a column. Leia stands beside him.

“Ben, do you know how little you even have to say? Rey knows it all. She knows her parents loved you as a child. She knows you found her out of millions of people in New York. She knows you’re connected through magic, time, and space.” Leia pulls Ben’s chin to look at her. “You could probably just give her _that look_ and it would make her cry. It’s a devastatingly dashing look.” Leia is smiling. Ben works his jaw, still unconvinced. His eye twitches.

“How can I ever be worthy of her?” Ben feels himself ask, voice hushed and afraid.

“You already are. And you can make choices every day for the rest of your life to prove that to yourself if you insist.” Leia hugs him forcefully. “I’m proud of you, Ben.” He wraps his arms around her, placing his head on hers. They stand silently for some time. 

“Thank you for being here, mom. I love you.” He can’t remember the last time he said that. His eyes cloud.

“It’s the only place I’ve ever wanted to be. And I’m sorry I forgot that completely,” Leia says, pulling herself from the hug. She places both hands on either side of his face. “I love you, my dear, sweet, boy.” His smile this time is happier, lighter. “Let’s get some breakfast before your dad starts barking orders.” Leia takes his hand and he lets her lead the way.

* * *

Rey is laying in bed, unable to move yet. Ben got up some time ago, which doesn’t surprise her. The night before he’d been rambling anxiously about how much he still had to prepare.

“My love,” Rey said, placing a hand on his arm. “Please relax. This is supposed to be a happy occasion!” 

“Yes, but I have plans and there isn’t enough time and I procrastinated…” Rey stopped his jabbering with her lips. It was an effective technique for the moment. But with Ben, the feelings needed more processing to fully be released. Sometimes that meant talking logically, patiently. Sometimes it meant convincing him of her adoration through intimacy, which is still a rich new world for Rey.

Remembering that initial experience, Rey shudders.

_The first time they came undone together, it was an unraveling of the past and a rebuilding of the future. It grounded them in the present and bound them to each other. Each movement became a harmony of lips, a symphony of limbs, an orchestra of devotion. Though Rey had never had sex before, it was as though her body had innate knowledge. She took the lead with aplomb, removing his clothes and darting fevered kisses across his skin. Rey wrapped herself around him, fueled by a profound desire._

_Ben was a wildfire contained, brimming and roiling, eager and patient. His fingers seemed to trip over her, both bold and hesitant. His eyes told her how little he still believed it was happening. Any revealed skin was quickly consumed by his lips as if to work her muscles with his tongue. He was almost apologetic as he swept her body across the bed, worried he would break her or break the moment. When she showed him how mistaken he was heat flared all around them. He kissed her in places she never knew could feel ignited._

_When Rey slipped onto him, wet and wanting, a rush of the senses almost knocked her out. Their eyes locked through each crest and wave. They found their cadence together, sweaty and unbound._

_All at once, her body seized and rippled. Sounds seemingly untethered to her poured from ecstatic lungs. As Ben came soon after, Rey was engulfed by another swell of euphoria. Delirious and satiated, they clung to each other as dreams took them._

The memories of that night are vivid, resonant. 

It occurs to her that she will get to wake up with Ben for the rest of her life. _What a surprise this life has become_. She smiles widely, watching sunrays slip across the ceiling, fingers of light reaching into the darkness.

In the months since they’ve returned, the kingdom of Naboo has changed drastically. With the loss of their king (and decades of horrible rule), the people were ready for a transformation of governing. Han and Leia immediately got to work establishing a democratic election process. Though it was unheard of in the land of magic, it was clear how interested the people of Naboo were in the concept of change. It was also helpful that Han and Leia were charismatic and persuasive. It would take time but the initial steps had already been taken.

Ben’s enthusiasm to explore his old world gave Rey the now-familiar beat of winged things inside of her, giddy and sweet. Observing his excitement never got old for Rey, who experienced his highs and lows as if they were her own. Reacquainting himself with Chandrila, Ben’s eyes were perpetually vibrant and present. She hoped he would never again lose his adoration for the world around him.

Only a few weeks ago, Rey had become consumed by an idea.

“Let’s get married, right away. I don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve wanted to call you my family for all of my life, ever since I first heard that story of the curly-haired boy.”

Ben’s eyes had turned to honey-hued moons and his lips parted, astonished. Rey loved to keep him on his toes. Moving quickly, she leaned up to kiss him fervently. 

Only frozen for a millisecond, Ben descended into her kiss like rapture. “Yes,” was all he could breathe before sinking further into the kiss.

And today is the day. At long last.

Finally, Rey gets up. She puts on a pair of green linen pants and a cream fitted blouse. Pulling her hair into a partial bun, she glances to her right and smiles at the gown for today, pleased with its simplicity. 

Their bonding ceremony is set for early evening, which gives her time to gather her thoughts and words. Excitement thrums through her body.

Rose is expected to arrive soon with BB-8. A thought of Finn rushes into her mind and a wish he could be here too. Imagining him spending time with Poe lessens the weight, of course. 

After freshening up, Rey sets out to find some food. Pink and peach cloud streams adorn the brightening sky. A deep sense of peace settles upon her. 

“Morning,” she hears Han huff in the kitchen. Han and Leia’s house had remained vacant after their disappearance many years ago. Though they had house helpers then, the four of them decided to handle everything on their own now. Rey prefers it this way.

“Good morning, Han,” Rey replies, smiling as she pours the dark brew that people drink here instead of coffee. She offers him the pot but he motions he has plenty in his mug.

Han’s lips hitch up at an angle. “You can call me dad if you want.” Rey jolts, a fountain of delight bubbling in her chest. Afraid she might drop the newly full mug, she places it on the counter. Her legs carry her to Han and she embraces him, arms flung high upon his shoulders. A bit stunned, Han responds slowly, wrapping his arms around her after a moment. 

“That means so much to me. I think it will take me a while to get used to it but… one day,” she says, her smile muffled by his clothes. Though she has grown much in the past months, there are still some wounds that haven’t fully healed. 

“Take all the time you need.” Han’s eyes catch hers as they release one another.

“Let’s make some food happen.” Rey holds two pans in her hands and waves them excitedly. Han laughs and moves to help her.

* * *

Ben and Leia arrive in the kitchen. Leia gives him a humorous look when she sees Han and Rey making food. Ben can’t help but chuckle. Rey turns at the sound.

“Ben!” she exclaims and runs to kiss him. He holds her for a moment, savoring the warmth.

“What are you making?” Leia asks. 

“Eggs, per Rey’s request.” Han stands by the fire, tossing the eggs in the heated pan. The angle looks painful. Ben walks over to relieve him.

“Sit. I’m the breakfast king and I shall not disappoint.” Ben raises the metal spatula dramatically during his proclamation. He hasn’t indulged such silliness in years and it feels good. Rey grins. Han pauses then obeys.

“Glad you emphasize it’s because of your _skills_ instead of about my age or decrepitude.” Han looks at Ben pointedly. Ben throws his hands up in surrender.

“I’m glad we are not following the Earth rule of the bride and groom not seeing each other on the day of the ceremony,” Leia says, ignoring Han’s comment. She looks at each of them, her deep gratitude for this moment painted on her face. Ben agrees. Being together is far more satisfying than following a tradition from a world they don’t claim as their own. 

After breakfast, Ben helps Han clean the arboretum area where the ceremony will take place. There is still some weeding and manicuring to do. Ben’s fingers have missed tracing stems and leaves, plucking dead growth, feeling cool soil in his palms. The physical work helps calm his mind. Han is focused on piling up the removed plants for the compost pile.

It is Ben who speaks first.

“Why didn’t you call to tell me you were sick?” 

Han sighs and sits down on a stone bench to look at his son. “I didn’t want to acknowledge it. I didn’t want to bother you.” Han tilts his head and his brows creep closer to each other. “I didn’t want to confront my regret. We hadn’t spoken in too many years. I hated how I spoke to you that last time.” Han shakes his head. Ben comes to sit awkwardly beside him on the bench not intended for two large men.

“I’m sorry, too. Dad- ” Ben begins. Han places his hand over Ben’s. “I regret so much. So many wasted years.” Han nods and turns to look at his son.

“But here we are. Home, in Chandrila, where I never thought I would return. You healed me when your mother couldn’t. She was too heartbroken to conjure her powers in New York, I think. But you did and I’m thankful. And I’m sorry.” 

Ben doesn’t think he’s ever heard his father apologize. Tears well in his eyes. _Will I ever stop crying about my parents_? Ben wonders idly. But there is less impatient anger directed at himself. 

Han holds onto Ben for a moment, then stands.

“More work to do. Where did all these plants come from, anyway?” Ben watches his father, a small smile on his lips.

A cacophony of voices reaches them. Rey and another woman walk toward them, both talking excitedly. A rolling droid follows them.

“Ben, Han, this is Rose,” Rey says, as the two women came into the arboretum. 

“Hello, I’m pleased to meet you.” Rose's face is shining. She is shorter than Rey but Ben can tell he would not ever want to get on her bad side. “I’ve never heard Rey talk quite this much all at once and I think that’s your doing,” Rose says to Ben.

Ben opens his mouth to find a response but the droid beeps loudly.

“And this is BB-8! He lived with me for years. Rose was my only friend in the village. Between the three of you, you’re all my childhood friends,” Rey explains, looking at Ben. Her face hints at no sadness. In fact, she appears proud to simply have them all in one place. 

Ben and Rose smile at Rey and BB-8 whoops again. Ben thinks briefly if he should let himself notice the sadness that follows from Poe’s and Finn’s absence today. But he releases the thought quickly. He favors focusing on the joy.

“Welcome, Rose and ball,” Han says, his expression friendly. “Now let’s get back to work.”

* * *

Everyone is busy with something. Rey and Rose are preparing the food (Ben already discovered that he and Rose have a love of cooking in common). Leia is focused on what she described as “a surprise.” Ben is back to working on words for the ceremony, off on his own grumbling and gesticulating. And Han is doing some general cleaning while trying not to trip over BB-8.

Finally, it is late afternoon and Rey’s emotions begin to multiply. There is some clear trepidation, and elation, and some impatience just to get it over with. 

As if reading her mind, Rose gives her a supportive nudge. “This is going to be the best day. Whatever happens, this is just how it’s supposed to be.” Rey smiles in gratitude at her friend.

“Alright, let’s get dressed.” 

As Rose helps, she marvels at the soft details of the dress. Rose’s compliments come faster than Rey can respond. “The soft pink color looks amazing on your skin. I love how the bodice fits! The ringlet sleeves show off your arms in a fantastic way. And that gossamer train, Rey, this dress is perfect!” 

Rey’s cheeks flush dramatically. “You think so? That’s a relief. Leia and I pulled it out of her closet. She said she’d never worn it... as if she’d bought it for a specific purpose but it never arrived.” Rey bites her bottom lip as Rose gets to work brushing her hair.

“Yes. Truly. Everyone is going to gasp so loudly it will startle the birds.” Rey snorts.

When Leia comes into the room Rose steps back, smiling widely.

“Rey,” Leia says, her voice cracking. “You look stunning.” Leia shakes her head, as if overwhelmed, then her lips part. “Ben isn’t going to be able to hold himself together.” And their smiles turn to laughter. 

Then, Leia smooths, coils, twists, and braids Rey’s hair with skilled fingers. It is meditative and serene, the three of them quietly soaking in the purpose of the day.

Sometime later, Rey’s hair is a completed architectural masterpiece. They hold hands in a circle for a moment, laughing again. Then she, Rose, and Leia begin walking through the archways of their Chandrilan home. BB-8 finds them and buzzes happily.

“Thank you, BB-8. I’m incredibly happy you’re here,” Rey says, kneeling down to her droid. 

At that moment, Rey hears raucous male voices coming toward them.

“Rey!” Finn nearly shouts her name. Beside him is a grinning Poe. They are holding hands until Finn runs forward. 

“You look stunning!” Finn announces and steps forward to embrace her. Rey’s shock feels warm within her chest. A smile can’t fully communicate her sense of pure glee.

“I’m amazed and thankful you’re both here! But how are you here?” 

Leia clears her throat. “I might have had some long-dormant magic up my sleeve.” She cocks her head nonchalantly. _I’ll have to find a way to thank you for this_ Rey notes. 

Leia hugs Poe forcefully and they hold onto each other for several moments.

“Thank you for coming,” Rey hears Leia say into Poe’s shoulder.

“Thank you for helping me come back here,” Poe replies, his voice rippling.

As the hug ends, Rey introduces everyone. “This is Rose. BB-8. Finn. And Poe.” Her introductory gestures are quick and informal, her mind preoccupied with the magnitude of what comes next. 

“I can’t believe everyone is here,” Rey breathes. She looks around the circle of cherished friends, both new and old. 

There is only one thing left to do. 

“I’m ready to be married.”  


* * *

  
Han and Leia stand at the end of the arboretum where flowered vines trail and dance in the cool evening breeze. Rey can see Han squirming in his clean tailored clothes. They are his usual colors of beige and dark blue. Leia touches him and he stills, then begrudgingly smiles at his wife. 

The dress that Leia wears is dark purple with silver stars stitched in, a promise of the upcoming twilight. A message that amongst the darkest sky lies untold glimmers of hope.

The sunset casts warm colors onto the leaves of willow trees, garlands dangling from above. 

From where Rey hides, she can see Rose, Finn, Poe, and BB-8 sitting in a half-circle. It’s the perfect scene.

Ben and Rey decided to meet first for a quiet moment then walk out together. Rey is swimming in such anticipation it is difficult to breathe. She clenches fingers and bounces her knees.

Then she sees him. 

Ben is rounding the corner, walking through an archway lit by golden rays. Her heart begins to beat rapidly she nearly staggers. 

Ben is magnificent. His hair is typically voluminous and shiny. His face looks nervous, the line of his full lips tight. 

His eyes are on the ground while he walks, a dark flowy cape extending behind him. The shirt and pants he wears are dark but not quite black, perhaps a highly concentrated blue. There is something clutched in his fist.

When he finally looks up, it is the swiftest facial change Rey has ever witnessed. From anxiety to astonishment, Ben’s face glistens like light across the sea. 

“Rey,” is all he can say before she dashes to him, with surprising speed considering the gown she wears. His mouth opens and closes several times, at a loss for words. “Your beauty is incandescent,” he finally chokes out. Ben looks wonderstruck, his eyes softer than she’s ever seen them. Her face is already aching from smiling too widely. 

“I’ve never seen a more handsome sight than you in your home-world clothes. You look like a knight or something. And you’re definitely keeping the cape, Ben Solo.” Rey gives him a playful look and a suggestive nudge. He laughs. Sweeping her into a hug, Ben inhales and steadies himself. Rey collapses into it, the beat of Ben’s heart and his breath on her neck anchoring them to the moment. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes,” he says, his voice a cascade upon her ears. They take hands and step into the arboretum. Leia sees them and her face breaks. Then she begins to speak to the gathering.

“Friends and loved ones. Your presence is an honor and a gift. We are here to recognize and celebrate two people who have rotated around each other for their whole lives. At a distance, out of rhythm. But never out of reach. Through time and beyond space, they found each other. Today we rejoice at the joining of Rey and Ben.” 

Leia motions and the two of them begin to walk forward between their seated friends. Leia and Han beam at them, clapping. The group of friends turn to applaud, hoot, and call out enthusiastically. Ben’s jaw slackens at the presence of Poe and Finn, his happy surprise flowing through their hands into Rey.

Han steps closer and Rey and Ben stand before him.

“Ben, Rey, we are gathered here in reverence to sanctify your union. Insofar as we can sanctify anything,” Han chuckles. “But truly we are grateful that despite all conceivable odds, you both came together. You gave us hope when we had none left. And we know your future is one of joy, love, and fulfillment.” Han steps back and nods at Rey.

“Ben,” Rey begins, her wide smile making it difficult to form words. “You came into my life as an imaginary little boy. Someone who I could tell my secrets to, someone who would play with me, someone who would give me comfort when I was alone.” Rey sniffles. “Just the knowledge that some sweet boy with dark curls existed somewhere, looking at plants and stars, gave me a sense of orientation, a wayfinding point. Meeting you in that strange foreign place was like coming home. Never had I been more sure of anything than at that moment. I was meant to know you. And the opportunity to know you is something I will cherish for all my days. I love you,” Rey finishes, the words familiar in her mouth.

Her eyes focus on his the whole time she speaks. Within their depths are swirls of color, emotion, and shape. A whole world in Ben’s eyes. And they glisten with tears.

“Rey, I have lived my life confused and disoriented. Like something was always missing. When I met you, that changed. I was no longer drifting. Meeting you made me realize that I was not just a passive person floating through existence. Your resilience, thoughtfulness, and compassion never cease to amaze and inspire me.” He pauses and takes a breath. 

“Now I am going to follow-through on a promise I made you.” Ben brings the paper from his hands and attempts to uncrumple it. Rey’s lips hitch up, curiosity burning within her. 

To her sincere and all-consuming delight, Ben begins to sing. His voice shakes less than his hands as he stares at the written words.

“Through storm and wind  
Our love was bound  
Across the years we flew  
Veils of space kept us still  
And deep truths stayed aglow  
To find you was a treasure whole  
My life unfurled therein  
Bringing to light my darkened hue  
And all that I could be  
You are sun and sky, moon, star  
A rush of waves and breath  
The force of seasons new and bold  
Which joined us both at last.”

His eyes are flashing as he hands her the paper. Rey’s tears are flowing freely. 

It is a beautiful sight. Graceful looping words spilling joyfully, all neatly falling across the paper. 

“This isn’t the first draft, I gather?” she asks jokingly, her voice filled with awe. “You are amazing, Ben.” He is flustered when he meets her eyes, but it shifts back to excitement quickly. 

Then they speak the last of their vows.

“With you always, I shall be,” Rey says softly.

“Through heart and song, I love thee,” Ben replies. 

They surge together, hands and hearts linked. And their kiss shakes the awakening stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite believe it's done. Thank you to everyone that gave my story a chance and read until the end. It means so much to me.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨Thank you for reading ✨ 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://briaeveridian.tumblr.com/) where my SW obsession lives aggressively.


End file.
